It's Only Forever II: A New Beginning
by Faerie Star
Summary: Dar may be gone but the Underground is without a King. Sarah can't remember or talk, and fate seems to have a twist in store for her as she discovers things will never be 'normal' again. And what happened to Jareth? J/S fic. Please R&R (X-men Crossover)
1. A New Beginning

IOF: A New Beginning __

IOF: A New Beginning

Prologue

Rain drizzled from the darkened evening sky, as a lone man and his dog walked through the park. He grumbled quietly to himself while the large black lab sniffed about, tugging on his leash. The disgruntled man tugged at the collar of his raincoat tighter, mumbling.

"'Benji needs a walk' she says. 'A little rain hurt no one' she says. Why doesn't she walk the dog them? Meanwhile, I'm missing my show for this. Bah!"

The lab barked, looking at his owner who grumbled more, "I'm in no mood to chase squirrels right now, Ben. Do your business and let's get out of this miserable weather. It's wet enough to drown a fish!"

He glanced at the sky overhead momentarily, hoping to see a clear up, listening to the low rumble of thunder. Quite suddenly, Ben's hair stood on end, as did his master's, as static electricity took hold of them. The dog growled, then whimpered. The man shook his head; "It's nothing, Ben. Let's go home."

Suddenly lightening sizzled through the air and a bolt hit a near by hill. The man nearly jumped out of his skin as the dog yelped, tugging to run away. His heart racing, the man took a haggard breath, trying to calm his frazzled nerves and terrified dog. "Heel, Ben! It's all right, it's over. I think now would be a very good time to go indoors."

Quite by surprise the dog instead started sniffing in the direction of the hill, and then began barking in frenzy, tugging hard, dragging his surprised owner to the hill.

"What's gotten into you, Ben?!" But before he could say more, Ben broke loose, dragging the leash behind him. The man rushed after him, calling after him. He suddenly stopped short, his face paling at what he saw.

Ben was sniffing at a prostrate girl, lying face down on the grass, her dark hair spread about her, shimmering with rainwater, as did her clothes.

"Great Jehoshephat!" was all the man could say as he knelt beside the girl, checking her pulse. It was there, if not barely. Wordlessly, he grabbed his cell phone, Good dog," he muttered absently to Ben as he dialed.

"Hello, 911? I've got an emergency! I'm in the park, near the bridge. There's a girl here. I think she's been struck by lightening!"

* * *

Lights flashed by overhead, roll of metal wheels, a rush of urgent voices.

"She's in shock…No sign of burns…possible dehydration…monitor her pulse…I'm getting a rapid one…Nurse! Get the emergency room ready!…Did he leave his name?…possible head injury…"

The movement stopped after banging through a set of doors and a light shone brightly overhead. Again the buzz of voices, "2 cc's of…heart rate growing…I need those thermal blankets, stat… brain waves growing erratic…possibly in her late teens…the police found something…missing nearly six years…poor girl…get those reporters out of the halls!…Doctor, her eyes!"

Groggily her eyes opened slightly. Everything was blurry, nothing staying focused. She was vaguely aware of the whirl of people around her and had trouble focusing on any one thing. One face loomed before her and squinted. Vaguely she could make out a woman's face but it merged with another, unearthly pale face that smiled gently then it was blurred again. The woman was trying to talk to her, "You're all right…remember anything…can you hear…"

"W-here…" her dry throat croaked and she coughed, feeling something warm ooze from her mouth.

"She's coughing blood…3 cc's! Get me an oxygen mask, stat!" A plastic thing was shoved over her face and she could feel clean air rush into her lungs, as she grew drowsy again.

"We have another…head injury…possible dehydration…struck by lightening…Damn! What the hell's on going on? …found near park…could be mid to late twenties…no missing case for this one…"

Slowly, without knowing why, she turned her weary her head in the direction of the new sound of a wheeling bed as it was brought in near by. Shadows scurried about the bed, as she looked on, unable to really see who lay on the bed. All she could tell was it seemed to be a man.

"Better call her family…no known relatives…seems to be a John Doe…no record at all…doctor, he's going into neural shock…10 cc's…we're losing him! …Clear!" A large thump sounded, "She going under…"

Slowly her eyelids closed, as she became oblivious to everything.

* * *

She remembered waking, seeing faces she did not recognize: a man, tears of happiness in his eyes, a woman smiling, a young boy, perhaps 7 or 8, a look of excitement and wonder on his face. The man kept saying a name she did not know and the woman seemed to burst with happy laughter. Groggily she just looked on, unknowing or uncomprehending. Soon, she fell asleep again, feeling for some reason a deep sense of loss.

* * *

Weeks later, she was released, told to check back from time to time, and so on. As she got ready in her room, she could hear the man and woman talking with the doctor; "She doesn't know us. She won't say anything and the look in her eyes seems haunted."

"Give her time. This has probably been a traumatic time for her. She's been missing for six years and who know what's happened in that time. The fact that she doesn't seem much older then eighteen though is rather alarming. She should, in fact be around twenty-one, but her body shows signs of only aging three years. It's most peculiar. Perhaps…"

"No, doctor," the man said firmly, "I will not subject my daughter to any tests. She's not a lab rat. What happened to her, we may never know. But she's coming home with us now. We'll show nothing has changed."

"No, I'm afraid that'll be impossible," the doctor said sadly, "Something has changed and she is knows it though she says nothing. She may never be the same girl you have known. Have her see this psychiatrist. She'll be able to help and maybe, in time, she'll speak again." Tenderly he spoke, "Be careful around her. This amnesia is strange and it will make everything that may have been familiar at one time seem frightening. Don't add any pressure to her healing. Time will eventually heal whatever pain she has suffered."

Later, the small family joyfully led her through a throng of reporters, camera's and flashing bulbs.

"How does it feel to be back? Can you tell us where you've been? How is it you don't aged?" The questions kept rolling at her as the man pushed through, holding his arm around her protectively, "We're glad she's back. We'd just like to go home, please. Excuse me."

Eventually they got to a green car and quickly got in, even as camera's flashed outside. She held her arms about her protectively, shivering. Somehow, the car got through the throng and they made their way down the streets.

Not long after, they reached a large beige colored house. After parking, she slowly got out of the car, holding the jacket she'd been given tightly about her. A large white hairy dog barked from the garage. The boy ran laughing to the dog, releasing him. It loped to her, jumping up on her. Frightened by it, she drew away quickly. The dog seemed confused but the boy was already calling him away. There seemed to be a sad twinge in the man's eyes as he put an arm about her, leading her to the house, followed by the woman. Once inside, she was brought up a set of stairs to a small room filled with wonder. There were stuffed animals and toys on shelves, a dressing table filled with pictures on the mirror, posters on the walls, and a cozy bed stood just near the door. A brightly wrapped present lay on the bed.

"We thought a homecoming present would be nice," the woman spoke, "I've kept the room the way you always liked it." There seemed to be a choked sound in those words, tears brimming in her eyes as she hugged the girl. The man came and hugged them both. Surrounded even by this love, she was still confused and a strange deep sorrow, a loss still filled her, even as the man spoke.

"Welcome home, Sarah."

* * *

There! That should appease the hungry crowd. I swear, I think some are howling for my blood ^^; I know I've been slow but I do have a job that keeps me 80% busy and hopefully a life that does as well. Hehe, do enjoy yourselves though. I've been reading a lot and right now I'm re-reading the Belgariad and the other books by David Eddings. I'm on book 5 since I started last month. Yep, I'm a speeding reader and I'd probably be done more if I had more time or if I wasn't so involved with a game I just wrapped now. I've been playing Septerra Core for the last month and a half and I finally finished it. My sister got me hooked. Oh well, I'm blabbing again. Cha!

*~SFS~*

_'Please, leave a contribution _

in the little box.'


	2. Chapter One

Okay, as I listen to my Gladiator music, "Death Smiles at Us All" (that's the one playing now) I am typing up more of this highly demanded story

Okay, as I listen to my Gladiator music, "Death Smiles at Us All" (that's the one playing now) I am typing up more of this highly demanded story. Reviews have slowed down though so maybe it's not as demanded as I thought. Anyhow, I'm almost done my summer job and will be beginning my winter jobs while doing my college correspondence courses. I have two of them so it's gonna be busy. I already feel very tired. But at least I won't be at school again, which is sad cause I've been going to school since kindergarten. But technically I am still at school with my courses…*sounds of impatient foot tapping* oh, oop's. You wanna hear the story. Guess I got side tracked. Anyway, here we go again.

As always, thanks Unicorn Lady (still waiting for more of "The Searcher". I read the rest and I'm DYING to know more. Never thought to be interested in HP before. It's all your fault ^^), Archaic Tear, Usagi Tsukino (always love reading your comments), Sarah Beth, Crystal Moon, Melissa Davis, Tael, traeuman Herz, Silver Space, Kate, Xelena-chan, Mellissa Johnson, Lisel, General Sephiroth, Alice, Pix, Accolade D.D., Punkzin, Jane, Onyx Dragon, Greycat, Goblynn, Bowen Ellames, Reinem, Lady Burenu, DemeterAKADemi, Moon Angel, Teller, Lillion, L, liriele, Shadarii, Kim, Beetlejuice, Logan, netty, Sarina Fannel, Corona, aiko the flamedancer, Srin, Peggy, Rainbow, eviltama, peachdreams, Aurora, A Midsummer Night's Dream, Laualye, Cutie, Calicat, Monkey_girl, Willow, firebrand, galaxy, and Jennifer Ramsey. *takes long deep breaths, gasping for air***** don't try saying that all in one breath. But there, I've mentions all my reviewers and it's a one-time event. It's tiring getting them all down. On we go. (if I can just catch my breath and stop the throbbing writer's cramp).

Disclaimer: Jim Henson owns Labyrinth, I own any extras, etc., etc. Oh and for those who have read "Under the Crystal Moon" by Lady Sylver (a BEAUTIFUL story to be sure), it may look like there are similarities but I promise I'm not coping. I love her story and would never wish to discredit her. If it sounds too close, I apologize ahead of time. Also, yes, I wrote these songs! My first attempt so please be gentle and please don't take them without asking. It is my own original work and it took a lot of work coming up with them. Other then that, enjoy!

Chapter One

"That concludes this session, Miss William's. I must say, you have much to say," the psychiatrist spoke sarcastically, for in truth over the last 2 years or so, Sarah had still said nothing to her. Instead, she glanced outside through a tall bay window as the psychiatrist looked through some papers.

"You've graduated, which is most impressive. All most like you've never missed those years in school. You are attending a fine art institute and you seem to do well."

Still, Sarah said nothing.

"And apparently you plan to walk on the moon and be the first to invent unbreakable glass, while blowing bubbles backwards," she added with heavy sarcasm. Sarah didn't even blink. The psychiatrist sighed, taking off her glasses as she sat back in her chair, taking in her dim office surroundings, "Sarah, I don't suppose you'd like to talk about-"

At the word talk, Sarah looked over sharply. The doc put up a hand as if to defend herself, "I know, you seem to have made it clear that you'd rather not. But you can't go through life talking through gestures and facial expressions."

Sarah made a gesture with her hand at her mouth.

"I know, the mute do but their reason is more legit."

Sarah looked away, her face indifferent. "Even they speak, albeit through their fingers, but they do speak."

Sarah still said nothing. Exasperated, the doc threw up her hands in a defeated gesture, "I suppose that's it. See you in a few months time." She handed some papers to Sarah and walked to her office door, not quite closing it fully behind her. Sarah could hear her talking with someone, her father most likely. He'' be waiting for her. Even now, after two years, he still kept a close watch over her, lest she might disappear again.

"She seems the same, Mr. William's. The only change is a few gestures but even they are few. She just won't talk. How is she at home?"

"Well, she does a lot of journalizing, I've noticed but I don't pry about what she writes. Something's seem familiar to her. She knows the dog, I think and she spends a lot of time with her brother. There seems to be a strong bond between them, even with the amnesia and all. Almost like a part of her never forgot him."

Sarah started. Was it her imagination or did those last words "forget him" echo in her mind?

"She's actually living on her own now. We didn't really want it but it seemed important to her, so we agreed. She's not far from either us or the college." Sarah could hear a sad sigh from her father, "She had once wanted to be an aspiring actress. I wonder… is she remembering that dream? Her mother once was…" there was a shaky pause.

"Mr. William's," the doc said sympathetically, "It is a good sign. We can only hope." There was a pause, "You say she wished to be on her own yet she said nothing. How did she communicate with you?"

"Toby told us."

"She spoke to him?" she asked surprised.

"No, her just knows. I don't understand but he can read her face, gestures, something. I've never seen her speak to him, just smile a little." There was a choked sound, "Why won't my baby smile at me?"

At this, Sarah rose and walked quietly to the door, opening it. Her father looked distraught but he smiled when he saw her, "Hey sweetie. Ready to go?"

Sarah simply nodded, turned and headed down the hall. Her father sighed. The doc lay a hand on his shoulder, "Get some rest, Robert. It's better for you to at least look alive. For her and your family." 

"Thanks Amelia. I owe you."

She nodded, "We'll discuss payment next time."

He chuckled as he followed after Sarah out of the building.

It was a silent car ride. Robert cleared his throat, "So, Sarah, how about coming over for supper tonight? Karen's making your fav-, uh, she's making pasta and we're having chocolate cake for dessert. I'm sure Toby will be happy to see you."

She nodded, still looking out the window, emotionless. He sighed as he pulled into his driveway.

As they entered the house, Karen came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel, "Sarah. I'm so glad you came. Toby, Sarah's here." She called up the stairs. There was the sound of running feet and soon a 10-year-old boy with sandy blond hair appeared. At his appearance, Sarah smiled brightly and embraced him tightly as he hugged her. Robert smiled as he put an arm around his wife. It almost looked as if tears twinkled from Sarah's eyes, as she and Toby went into the living room.

"It's a start," his wife whispered, as he nodded.

* * *

After supper, Toby went to Watch TV while Sarah helped Karen with the dishes. Suddenly Sarah stopped as she heard something from the other room. Setting down a plate, she went into the room where Toby was watching TV. It looked like the news. They were talking about somebody, apparently a singer. 

"Not much is known about this talented artist but now he has taken the country by storm. His music has captured the hearts of many, especially those of the female audience. His background is a mystery but some say he was the man found nearly two years ago in our very own city. Where he's from or whom ever he may have been, he is well known now. Rumor has it he will be coming to our very own city, perhaps to attend our fine art institute."

"Hey Sarah," Toby exclaimed, "That sounds like your school."

She nodded, giving him a quizzical look. Toby shrugged, as if he understood, "No, I'm not sure who he is. If this chatter box of a reporter would only get to that, I'd know."

"For all your music fans, here's a sneak peak from the live tour of 'Illusion'!"

The TV screen changed to a scene of screaming fans in front of a darkened stage where lights suddenly sprang to life on one lone figure. As the camera came in closer, it could be seen that his face was half covered, forehead to nose tip, with a black mask with ends that curved up and back like wing tips, leaving tiny tendrils, that appeared to be black sparkling ribbon, snaking through his hair like a cobweb. The mask sparkled like stars in a night sky, yet under the left eye stood out a sparkling blue jewel like a teardrop. His hair, just past his shoulders, was indistinguishable under the ever-changing light and it seemed that the light itself shimmered around him. His clothing was like that of an English gentleman. His face seemed sad as he held the mike before him, looking down even as the crowd cheered loudly. Then, he looked up, eyes opening. Such sadness in those eyes, as he began to sing, a voice like the soft rippling of waves.

__

A time, so long ago

Love, we'd never know

How much we'd never see

Could this love ever be?

The girls in the crowd seemed to swoon under such words and soon all were silent as the singer continued his sad song.

__

I never thought that it would come

A feeling, so strong and numb

Can it be, we'll never see

Would this love ever be?

Karen sighed as she leaned against the door jam, "Such a sad song. I wonder why he sings it?" She glanced over to Sarah and was startled. It looked as if there were tears in her eyes as she watched the concert. She went over to her, laying a hand on her shoulder, "Sarah?"

Sarah's mouth moved slowly, so slight like a passing breeze, "So…sad."

Karen gasped as Toby turned, somewhat startled. "R-Robert! Come here, quickly!"

He ran into the living room as Karen explained what happened. He went to Sarah, "Sarah, speak to me! Do it again." But Sarah had a far away look and instead went and sat down beside Toby on the couch, watching the rest of the news cast.

"I Swear, Robert, she spoke. Didn't she, Toby?"

Toby shrugged, "I heard you gasp, that's all." He turned to the TV as well, as Karen looked despairingly at Robert who sighed. "It's all right. Perhaps it will happen again." He sadly sat down near by as his wife went back into the kitchen, discouraged. Soon the report returned back to the news desk.

"That was our special sneak peek at 'Illusion'. On a side note, this day marks the two-year anniversary of the reappearance of a girl of this city who went missing for nearly six years. Believed to have been struck by lightening, Miss Sarah William's' sudden appearance was a surprise as well as a shock. Though she would have been about twenty-one when discovered, doctors report she only aged about three years. Diagnosed with amnesia, Miss William's has become a case of most interest to doctors and scientists. Could she possibly hold the secret to longevity? It seems, even with amnesia, her school years continued as if she'd never been gone and has graduated a year ago. Like her famous mother, a well known actress, she follows…"

Sarah's father grew upset, "What, do they follow us still? Have they no shame?"

"Though unable to comment at this time, it may be that Miss William's will 'speak' of it some-"

The TV went off with a resounding click as their father left the room. Toby sighed, "It's okay, Sarah. Sooner or later, they'll have to quit."

She nodded and yawned a bit. Toby chuckled, "I suppose it is late. Why not spend the night? We can have breakfast like we used to."

Sarah smiled softly and nodded.

"Great! I'll tell mom. She won't mind, I'm sure."

Sarah smiled softly and nodded.

"Great! I'll go tell mom. She won't mind, I'm sure."

* * *

As Sarah lay in her old bed, she gazed about the darkened room she could never remember, moonlight spilling in from the window as if to welcome her back, inviting the night. A shelf lined with stuffed toys and animals hung on the wall to her right, as did a most interesting poster. It was this that captured her attention as the soft moonlight played over its unique design. "Escher Room" it was called and it had people walking upside down, sideways, backwards, and so on. It was a strange maze of stairs, walkways and doors. Why should it cause her such interest? As she looked on, it almost seemed to shift, changing color, or was that the lights of a passing car? Her eyes half lidded, she looked again. Yes, it seemed to almost take on a dusty beige color and the people one by one disappeared until only one remained. His raised as if to beckon her. _'Sarah' _came a whisper.

She gasped, blinking her eyes. The poster looked normal, no shifting nor change of color. But the whisper. It ad to be the breeze slipping through her slightly opened window.

But why had she seen such images? Sighing, she rolled over on her side and suddenly felt like crying. Curling up in a protective ball, she hugged her covers tightly and cried softly into her pillow till sleep gently took her. She would need her sleep.

Tomorrow promised more surprises.

@%@%

So, you like? As my fave authors say and that cute little hat:

__

"Please. Leave a contribution in the little box."

__


	3. Chapter Two

So, you all like it, I see

So, you all like it, I see. Love the wonderful reviews I've received (Thanks Marie, Seeking Serenity and everyone else). Yes, I will continue to try and get the story out soon. Courses keep a girl busy so be patient and thanks for that. It seems many people have decided this 'singer' is Jareth. Hmmm, should I say anything? Well, you may be surprised but it is interesting, ne? As one reviewer said, I shall put them through another 'hell' to prove their love but the question is, will we see Jareth? What happened to him? Hehe, love the suspense. Cha!

Disclaimer: Labyrinth is Jim Henson's, etc. Trish, Roger, Charlie, and other unknowns are mine. Alllllllll mine, muahahahaha *cough* Okay, shall we continue? Oh yeah, I wrote these songs too, so hands off! ^^

Chapter Two

__

Such fire I saw in your eyes

I never would realize

A passion so strong and pure

Love I could never cure

Sarah, book bag slung over her shoulder, walked into the auditorium as the music wafted from down by the stage. A group of girls sat tightly around a ghetto blaster, some with hands to their hearts, others laying back on the stage, sighing.

__

The flame of passion in your eyes

Can't you ever realize?

Why do you look so hard at me?

When you wish to turn and flee

The voice grew stronger as the song escalated, a deep feeling felt welling from the singer.

__

I saw the fire in your eyes

A love not to be despised

Don't defy me with your heart

I have loved you from the start

One of the girls literally toppled over, hearts in her eyes. Sarah wanted to chuckle at this but she had felt something very deep from that song, deeper then what they might have felt and she didn't swoon.

Another turned and ran up the aisle to Sarah, "Sarah, you've got to hear the newest song from 'Illusion'. It's sooo good! It literally sent shivers down my spine" Grabbing Sarah's wrist she tugged her down to the stage. While the girls were listening, the guys sat near by listening and chuckling at the girls' reactions.

Just then a door closed and a man in his thirties walked on stage, khakis, runners and a dark blue sweater with a racing pinstripe across the front, carrying a black binder by his side and a Starbucks mug in his hand. He had black hair tied in a small ponytail at the back of his head and he wore glasses.

Seeing him, the students went to their theater style seats as he went and turned off the stereo to the groans of the students. He chuckled, "I know, I'm a cruel, heartless taskmaster denying his students the joys of music."

"You said it, Rog," a guy proclaimed, half rising, fist shot in the air as the small group of students laughed.

Roger chuckled, "Thank you for that conformation, Erik. Glad to see I have not lost my 'Hitler' image." A student saluted as more laughter came. "All right, back to work. As you all know, it being October already, we must prepare for our major production for Christmas already. I know you've all anticipated what we will be doing this year and sorry, Charlie," he glanced to one of the guys, "It will not be 'Dances With Wolves'."

"Damn, I was so looking forward to scalping someone," a red head guy spoke up. Again laughter.

Smiling, Roger continued, "Instead we will be doing something quite different. You are all familiar with 'The Nutcracker Sweet', I believe?"

There were nods and a few groans, more from the guys' section. "Well, you don't have to worry because we're not doing that. I'm using something from the ballet as an example. Everyone knows that ballet has no speaking in its stories but instead they use music and dancing to help interpret the mood and story. So in using music and having narrators telling the whole story, speaking for people and son on, almost all of you will not have to memorize anything."

There were cheers and whoops. "But what are we doing then?" someone asked.

"I'll tell you in a sec. First I want to let you know this doesn't mean you slack off. Quite the contrary, we will need to rehearse even more, getting our actions to coincide with our narrators and the music. That said, we are doing a 90's version of 'Cinderella'."

Silence and then a few mummers. "I know this will be strange but I think you'll like it when we're done. After all, I'm the one who altered it."

"So, that means no tights?" asked Charlie, grinning as the guys snickered.

"Well, we can always fix that for you, Charlie," Roger smiled as Charlie held up his hands in defense.

"Your wardrobes won't be any different from regular day to day outfits, save for the ball and perhaps the stepsisters, Cinderella and the prince. I'm not sure what we'll do for them yet. I'll let the costume people decide once I've picked them. Now, we're going to practice a few exercises and tomorrow you will audition for parts." He smiled slyly as he looked in Charlie's direction, "I think I might make you a narrator."

"Ah, come on, Rog. Have a heart."

"Well, tomorrow prove me wrong and I'll think about it."

Just then as they were about to begin exercises, one of the back doors opened and a tall man walked in, a black bag slung over his shoulder. His light hair was held back at his neck in a pony tail and he wore a long leather jacket over a white shirt, blue jeans and black boots with the pant legs over. Looking curious, he spoke, "Excuse me, is this Major Drama?"

His accent was rich yet indistinguishable and some girls seemed to go gaga as he walked down the middle aisle.

"Yes," Roger replied, "And you are?"

"Trevor O'Reilly. Sorry I'm late. Had trouble with my bike."

"Quite all right. We're just beginning. Take a seat where ever you like."

A few girls not so subtly offered seats near them. Instead he sat next to Nick, a sandy hair guy who was often quiet, Charlie, and a few girls next them. He was right behind Sarah and for some reason, he leaned forward, "hello there. What's your name?"

Patricia, a girl sitting beside Sarah, turned in her seat next to Sarah, "Sorry, you're not likely to get an answer from her." Sarah glared at Patricia, who ignored her. "Her name's Sarah. I'm Patricia. Pat or Trish for short." She took hold of his hand and shook it. "So, where you from?"

But before he could answer, Roger cleared his throat loudly, "Let's get on with class so we can all have lunch early, okay Trish?"

Trish blushed, "Sorry sir."

Charlie chortled quietly, leaning over to Trevor, "She's got the hots for Rog."

Trish gave such a deadly look at Charlie, it probably could have melted metal, except she was blushing furiously at the same time, "You are so dead, Chuck."

Charlie just grinned more, "She likes me," he whispered, "Hi. Names Charlie, though Trish here calls me Chuck." After that he was silent as Roger glanced in his direction with a warning look.

The new comer took this all in, smiling to himself. He also would glance back at Sarah quite often. Sarah could almost feel his stares drilling through the back of her head and became rather uncomfortable. Trevor just smiled more, bemused at her reaction.

Later, Roger had them on stage and split into partners, guys with girls. By chance, Sarah was with the new student.

"All right, we're going to work on miming, since it will be largely used in our play. We'll start with mirror reflections. One partner will do an action and the other will follow. I want accuracy, the best you can give. Understood? Good. Go to it. And remember, no speaking."

Soon, everyone was doing different ideas, some trying not to laugh, others not succeeding.

"Marcus St. Claire, I refuse to reflect that!" Jamie Marshall blurted disgustingly as her partner was sticking two finger up his nose, making a face as others laughed. Trish had been partnered with Charlie and the two were doing a great job playing an invisible tug-of-war. Roger was impressed by the many actions, except for maybe Marcus' little display. He glanced at Sarah and Trevor and paused for a moment.

Trevor had his hands up as did Sarah. Not touching, he brought one hand down in a side wave wiping motion and Sarah followed. He did the same with his other hand as did she. Soon they were making random motions like one looking in a mirror but what became seen was that they were synchronized, not missing a beat as if one knew what the other would do, all the time looking at each other. Sarah looked indifferent as Trevor looked curiously at her. He brought a hand to his chest as did she to hers and then she suddenly blinked. Roger was clapping, "Very impressive, all of you. I look forward to tomorrow's auditions. Take your seats." He spoke quieter to Sarah and Trevor, "You two show great promise."

Trevor gave an appreciated nod as did Sarah and went back to their seats.

"We work well together," he whispered as he sat behind her again, but Sarah ignored him. She didn't much care for how he stared at her before and how uncomfortable it had felt. It may be better to just avoid him.

"All right," Roger clapped his hands together once, "I'm going to hand out part of the play to you with various characters roles. You can pick one you'd like to try for and go for it. And ladies, please don't all go for Cinderella. And that goes for you gentlemen as well, on the prince role. To make things easier, have a friend or family member read the narrator part, unless you're trying for that part, and act out what they say. Remember, I'm looking for creativity and attention to what's being described. Oh and Marcus, I think you've volunteered to be one of the tech guys."

Marcus groaned, a look of dread coming over him as Jamie folded her arms with a satisfied smirk.

"Class dismissed."

As Sarah made her way up the aisle, Trish not far behind, Trevor walked past looking her way with a smirk on his lips, winked and soon left. Sarah's face grew more upset. Trish caught up to her, beaming, "Girl, he's totally crushing on you."

Sarah looked disgusted, giving a toss of her head. Trish raised an eyebrow, "You make it look as if he's egotistical. So he's a bit forward, so are most guys here. It's cause their brains aren't in their heads," she whispered this last bit, causing Sarah to smile a little bit.

"Uh hu!" Trish snapped her fingers, "She does smile. Not a cold hearted…" she broke off quickly, seeing Sarah's questioning look. Trish sighed, "No offense, Sarah, but the others do talk. I can understand why such an experience, whatever it was, when you were gone, could cause a sudden silence. But look, it's been over two years. People see something wrong with that. I hear talk about it al the time and I don't know if I can keep defending you. I'm your friend. So, why don't you talk to me?"

Sarah gave a sad look and then her face went emotionless as it often was. Trish sighed. It was worth a shot.

Sarah sat alone in the small cafeteria, Trish having left to sit with some other friends. Playing with her food rather then eating it, she stared off into space. It hurt when people asked her why she was silent. Even scared her.

Because she didn't know herself.

It was as if some invisible force silenced her, barely allowing even emotion to show. Only around Toby and a few others did she smile or do anything else. Yet she always looked sad if not devoid of feelings. Why?

As if answering, the overwhelming feeling of total loss and utter despair came welling through her and she fought the urge to cry in public. She grabbed the locket on a thin gold chain around her neck like a lifeline. It seemed to ease some of the pain. 

It was a gold and silver heart with fine intricate detailed designs on it and a tiny flashing white jewel in the center. She could never tell whether it was a diamond or a crystal. Her father didn't know either. He had given it to her a year ago on what was apparently her "nineteenth" birthday, maybe 22nd if the doctors didn't say otherwise.

"It was your mothers," he said when they were alone, "She wanted you to have it on your 18th birthday but last year, well…" he swallowed, giving as big a smile as he could muster. "It was a treasured possession to her. She never took it off if she could help it. Perhaps in the shower," he blushed, a strange thing to see, "I hope you can treasure it as she did."

Sarah had accepted it wordlessly, yet feeling a deep connection to the necklace. It always soothed her when she felt overcome. Like now.

She opened it, finding a photo of what must have been her mother. She was a beautiful lady, dark brown hair like Sarah and silvery gray eyes, and a smile so soft and gentle it almost seemed to glow. Closing the locket, Sarah glanced at the back where an elegant script was engraved on the gold back with silvery letters. "Love forever".

She clung to it, fighting down the despairing feeling within. Why did it torment her? Why? Why?!

Angrily, she hit her fist on the table, getting a few looks that then looked away. That was fine with her. So what if they talked about her, it didn't matter.

"What did that table ever do to you?" an accented masculine voice asked sarcastically. Annoyed, Sarah knew who stood before her without looking up. He also seemed to be one of those who got some emotions out of her but not the good ones.

She looked up at Trevor who seemed bemused, "Having a tough day?"

Sarah rose to leave but Trevor suddenly put out a hand to stop her. A tingling sensation went through Sarah's arm and she shivered.

Trevor frowned, "I don't suppose I could talk to you. Somewhere less public?"

Wary, Sarah nodded slowly and they left the cafeteria, entering a deserted indoor courtyard soon after. Light filtered in from the glass dome above as they sat on a shaded bench, a change coming over Trevor. "I apologize for being a bit forward today. I suppose first impressions are important here."

Sarah just listened, watching birds fly overhead outside the glass.

"I've heard you don't speak much since… I don't know when but something happened and I'm sorry to hear that. Let me make a fresh star." He took her hand, shaking it, "Hi. I'm Trevor O'Reilly. And you are Sarah William's, correct?"

She didn't move and Trevor suddenly seemed like he was concentrating on something.

I'll take that as a yes.

Sarah's eyes shot wide open and she pulled her hand away, looking like she'd seen a ghost. Trevor continued to look calm as Sarah stared at him. _How…_ she thought.

__

Easy. She could hear the words, hear his voice in her mind yet his mouth didn't move. _Once I make physical contact with someone, I can read their thoughts, speak to their minds, most everything. I don't know how, I just can. _He spoke aloud, "It happened a long time ago by accident. I could suddenly hear things around me. I suppose it happens when I've touched them but sometimes even when I have not. Just knowing or seeing them for a long period of time may have something to do with it." He chuckled, "I've even affected thoughts to my way of thinking. It's strange. He looked at her again. _Perhaps now we may speak? _He thought to her.

__

H-how? She thought, not really realizing he would be listening. _I-I can hear your thoughts a-and you mine. Does it usually work this way?_

Not usually, no. Most people don't realize it's someone else's voice in their heads. I pick their thoughts at random but you're the first to talk to me directly beside…someone else. Extraordinary. He grinned. _You had no idea you could do this?_

No. How did you know?

He shrugged, _Call it intuition. You almost radiated with it. A sure sign was you silence and second, how you were able to follow so closely in that reflections exercise. Most often, I believe, it remains dormant. I think it's an event or something around us that may cause this to happen. I suppose I'll never know what caused mine. _He suddenly gave a curious expression.

Perhaps someone else knew. You seem fairly good at this for just discovering it. Someone very close, perhaps related.

Sarah shook her head, then gasped, though no sound came. _Toby! But how?_

Most likely he read your actions, not realizing you were displaying your thoughts in his mind. It's just as well, I suppose.

But, Sarah thought, _I've only known him for two years. I don't remember anything before…before…I don't know._

Trevor looked curious. _Amnesia? Curious. _He seemed to think to himself and this Sarah could not pick up. He looked to her, saying aloud, "May I try something?"

She nodded, smiling a little. _You know, it's nice being able to speak to someone, in a manner of speaking. _She chuckled inwardly at this little joke, as did Trevor. He brought his hand forward and touched her temple. _This shouldn't hurt._

It was like a tickle in her mind, a soft wind caressing her thoughts, probing, and searching for something. Then without warning, something stabbed like a sharp blade, images flashing, and emotions of terror, loss, sadness and hatred. Trevor's face contorted in struggle, his eyes closed and pain growing evident. The probing thought tried to escape yet something kept it stabbing into Sarah's mind. She gave a silent cry of pain.

Then, like suddenly breaking free of a strong hold, Trevor jerked back, his burning lungs reminding him to breathe. Sarah fell back in her seat, trembling as her face went pale. She wrapped her arms about herself, trying to force away the horrible feelings rushing through her.

"I'm…I'm sorry," Trevor gasped between gasps, "I never thought…" he reached out to her but she jerked away.

__

Please, she thought, _don't touch me._

I am _sorry. I never realized such pain could exist. I didn't mean…_

Just stay away from me! Sarah cried in her mind, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. She rose quickly, fleeing the courtyard and a troubled and confused Trevor, grasping at what he'd seen. He _was _sorry and he tried to control the images and feeling running through his mind. What could cause such a powerful hold on his probing thought?

He'd never felt anything like it before.

He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. There had been immense pain and a deep sense of loss. Of what he had no idea. But a very confusing image struck out most.

A maze

Trevor combed a hand through his hair. He'd have to talk to the Professor about this one.

* * *

Now you see what my surprises were. Get's you wondering, I'll bet. As always,
__

"Please, leave a contribution in the little box."

__


	4. Chapter Three

At a sad time like this, it was hard to finish writing this chapter

At a sad time like this, it was hard to finish writing this chapter. But it is done and it might be longer for the next. My creativity is right now very tired with all the work I've been doing and these recent events. I never knew these people but I cried when they showed the faces and names on TV. I'm Canadian but it still effects me. The last bit of this chapter, which I finished recently, reflects the sadness I feel.

Disclaimer: The same, I don't own Labyrinth. All unknowns are mine.

In memory of those who died September 11, 2001. You are in our hearts forever.

Chapter Three

Sarah fled into the ladies room and shut herself in a stall. Lucky for her the bathroom was empty and as she sat on a toilet seat, she burst into tears. The emotions had been too much for her. It had felt like a part of her had clung to Trevor's thought; a part she didn't know. Like someone else deep inside desperately wanted to get out. But Sarah didn't want this. With it came the pain, loss and despair. To let this…whatever it was, out would be more then she could bear.

Wiping away her tears, she left the stall, washed her face and left the washroom. As she walked down the hall, she passed a guy walking the other way.

__

Hey, sweet thang. Too bad you don't talk much.

Sarah stopped and turned but the boy kept walking. Had he said something?

She continued on and passed a couple of chatting girls. As she looked at them, again she thought she had heard and felt something.

__

I'll be glad to get home Lunch isn't long enough.

Yet, what she heard from their talk was something entirely different. She shook her head. What was going on?

On reaching her class, Sarah felt like she'd just entered a noisy street. A barrage of voices… and feelings suddenly hit her: cockiness, boredom, excitement, and a whole lot of relief. She held her head, wincing.

Trish came up to her. _Is she all right, _the voice came to Sarah as her friend spoke, "Sarah, what's wrong?" Sarah could feel the concern as if she herself felt it.

She shook her head, as if to say nothing but pain was evident. Sarah forced it back, faking normalcy.

__

Must be a headache, Trishs' voice said; though she said nothing. "Good news. Rog has given us the rest of the afternoon off. Apparently so we can practice for auditions."

Sarah felt, more then heard the relief and joy in her friends voice. Sarah nodded, wincing again.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Forcing a nod, Sarah turned and nearly fled the auditorium. Was it her imagination or was she hearing more and more voices, emotions flowing with them. She left the school, breathing quickly. Her head felt as if it would explode. More and more voices, anger, sadness, joy, and frustration.

__

How will I pay for this…That guy cut me off…What a wonderful day…What will I tell her…

Sarah wanted to scream, her head hurt so much. As she gripped it, all she could do was stumble quickly in the direction of her place, her mouth open in a silent cry.

Cutting through a small park, she suddenly fell to her knees. Everything was getting dizzy, forget not being able to think, as if someone had thrown a pillow over her face, suffocating her. Finally, unable to take it, she collapsed, lapsing into unconsciousness. 

* * *

"I'm not sure, professor," a quiet voice spoke, "I've never encountered something so strong. Do you think she'll be all right?"

"As long as you can field her, she should be fine," an older voice replied, sounding as if they were not quite in the room, "I would suggest, though, that she learn to control these 'powers' soon. It may cause further pain to herself and others the more she is exposed to it." There was a pause, "I don't believe she's entirely like you though, Trevor. There is more to her then telepathic abilties. Most fascinating."

"What do you suggest, Professor?"

Another pause, "Perhaps she should be brought to the school. I'd like to take a look at her. She may be able to shed some light."

"Not likely," Trevor replied skeptically, "She won't speak and hasn't for over two years, if the rumors be true."

"Remember, Trevor. There are other 'methods' for me. You of al people should know that."

There was a faint chuckle, "My apologizes, professor. So, when should I bring her? I doubt she even wishes to see me again, let alone have me bring her anywhere."

"Hmmm, that may be a problem. Is she still unconscious?"

There were soft footfalls as Sarah, who had just barely awoken, blinked her eyes. The pain was gone and so were the voices.

"You're awake. (AN: No duh. I think she knew that, Chuck.) How are you feeling?"

Sarah sat up quickly, backing into a corner of the couch. _What do you want with me?_

Trevor looked slightly injured by her actions but grinned anyhow, "She's awake professor."

Sarah looked about the room. It apeared to be a living room with the shades drawn on one window. There was a large TV, stereo system, a glass coffee table, a bean bag chair, and two black leather couches, one of which Sarah sat upon. There were few pictures, if any about the room. Most were of art, vibrant colors and mythical creatures. What caught her attention most was the statuete on the glass table. It was of a male Faerie, arched eyebrows and pointed ears, and a beautiful slight girl with pale skin like ivory, long dark hair like evening sky, and a long pale blue dress that seemed to shimmer. The faerie had somewhat long hair, clothing Sarah didn't recognize, black boots and a sword at his side. The two were looking at each other deeply, their hands held up, palms together, as if looking through a glass. It appeared that they stood upon a crystal, cut so that it could stand on the table. It was very beautiful.

"You like it?" Trevor asked, grinning.

Sarah nodded. _It's beautiful._

"Thank you. Took a long time but I'm glad it turned out so well."

Sarah looked surprised, _Y-you made this?_

Trevor crossed his arms, a wry grin on his face, "Don't look so surprised. There's more to me then charm."

Sarah made a face. _That remains to be seen._

He laughed, "Glad you have your sense of hurmor back.'

"Remarkable," came the voice again, "Truly extrodinary."

Sarah blinked, looking around for the voice. Trevor walked to another table near by where a black phone sat, "You can hear her too, professor? Even over the phone?"

"Yes, Trevor. It is as you say. Quite something. Can you bring her?"

She gave a look of surprise. _Bring me where? What's going on?_

Trevor gave a comforting smile, "You needn't be afraid. I have a 'friend' who can help you. You were attacked by voices, right? Well, what you 'heard' and, I believe, felt was the thoughts and more of everybody in the city. It overwhelmed you, causing you to black out. I found you and brought you here. Iwas able to protect your mind, blocking out the bombardment. But I can't always so I called the professer." He gestured to the speaker phone.

__

Who is he?

Perhaps it would be better to tell you in person, the strong voice spoke in her mind, startling sarah. _He…he…_

"The professor has a very strong mind," Trevor said, "He was the one who helped me control the thoughts around me. In your cae, though, it seems a lot more complicated. You seem to deal with a lot more then thoughts." He reached for her hand but she pulled back. "Sorry. I just want you to know that you can turst him. tRust me."

__

I Hardly know you, she thought. _And yet…_

"we share something unique. Trust me and I promise everything will be all right." He put out a hand, this time waiting.

Sarah thought to herself, looking ever so wary. _I don't know about this. _But as she looked at trevor, she saw something in his eyes, something she didn't understand. Yet, for the first time, she felt peace, as if a sudden calm had come to her buzzing mind. It had only happened once before.

"I…will," came a very hoarse whisper, and she took his hand gingerly. Trevor was quite surprised but gave a smile.

"It's a start."

"Good," came the professors voice, "Bring her here as soon as time permits. I'll see you then."

Trevor just smiled.

* * *

It was decided that Sarah would not go yet. Too much was distressing her her right now. Instead she wanted to go home and so trevor was giving her a ride on his motorbike, sarah clinging as the evening wind rushed by. Sometime later they reached her apartment and as sarah reached her dor on the fourth floor, she thought to him, _Will my mind be safe?_

Trevor looked troubled, _That's been worrying me. I'm not as strong as the professor so I cannot protect you from too large a distance. It does pose a problem. _He raised an eyebrow, causing sarah to blush.

__

I-I've not had any guest over night here. My father would be furious not to mention overly worried that I might be kidnapped again.

Trevor rubbed a hand through his hair and over his neck._ Not exactly a good first impression._

Slowly, sarah unlocked her door and invited him in. Going about, turning on various lamps as he looked about a fair sized living room, a small dining room off to the side with a balconey connected by some glass patio doors. A door way led into a kitchen and another entrance to the left leading down a hallway with several doors.

__

Are you hungry, she thought.

"uh, I'll be all right. A drink would be fine. You should eat though."

So Sarah had a sandwich and coco, making some for trevor as became quiet again.

'you should get some rest, "trevor said, "you have an audition tomorrow."

Sarah gave a look of a gasp and then an ironic look, _So do you. Do you even know what you're going for?_

Trevor grinned, "Prince Charming, of coarse."

Sarah wanted to laugh outloud. He looked at her, "You?"

She figeted. _Cinderella._

He didn't laugh, "I think you will do great. You won't even have to practice. You have the look of a princess. But maybe you should read the script."

__

So should you. Um, if you want to sleep, there is a spare room or the couch.

Trevor grinned, "I don't think I will. I should probably stay awak in case my shield weakens. It'll give me time to read over the script. Get some rest…Cinderella."

She smiled a little and headed to her room, locking it behind her to the chagrin of Trevor.

"Mind if I watch Television?"

__

Go ahead, she thought to him. He could almost feel the hestitation in her next thought. _You can't…well…you won't, you know…_

He chuckled, _You're mind is safe while you sleep._

Sheepishly she answered, _Thanks._

Si it was as trevor sat back on the couch, flipping through channels and his script, sarah curled up under the soft down covers of her large bed. After listening to the quiet droning of the TV, she fell asleep.

And the dreams came.

* * *

Hmmm, should I stop here? Let you hang. I dunno, do you want to hear more that badly? Whoa, I think I heard a loud yell. Ouch! Hey, stop through that at m-*splunk* Okay, who threw the over ripe apple? Like what a waste of food. Hmph, guess I should go. Oh wait, I hear pleading. Well now that's different. Hey you! Yeah the one with his/her hand on the mouse. Step away from the button! You heard me, don't go exiting people. How'd you like it if I did -hey wait, okay, okay. *sigh* Here's the rest. What pushieness. Eep! Sorry, sorry. Let's go on. Man what an author goes through to keep readers happy. ^^;

* * *

It felt cold, like a draft had entered the room. But it wasn't her room. Where was she?

She was sitting on a bed, as if waiting for someone or something. She wore a simple sleeveless silver dress, no frills or lace, that reached to the floor and she was barefoot. Her hair flowed down her back freely and gently caressed her face as the breeze brushed it. In her hand was a white rose that looked whiter then snow yet the center petals looked as their edges had been frosted deep blue. She'd never seen such a rose.

Gentle candle light fluttered about the room and a fire crackled in a near by grate. It felt like hours as she waited: for what, she didn't know.

The breeze must be coming from the opened glass doors not far from her. Curious, she stepped onto a plush rug and after a few steps came to a stone cold floor yet kept walking until she went through the doorway and found herslef on a balconey overlooking a lighted garden. The moon shone above like a milky rose and its gentle light seemed to caress her as the wind did as if welcome her. Why did she feel this sudden aching loneliness?

She suddenly didn't feel alone. A presence was behind her and she spun. No one. Yet a soft breath blew at her neck sending pleasant shivers up and down her spine.

"I've missed you," a soft voice spoke by her ear as she gave a small gasp. Gentle hands held her arms and she instinctively leaned back against a strong chest. The arms incircled her, hoding her close. She suddenly felt her voice, as if it were always there.

"I know. I miss you too. I couldn't find you."

"But you've been searching, haven't you?"

"I try," she said sadly, "but when I awake…" she felt tears in her eyes. His hand came up and gently wiped a tear away.

"Don't give up. I am searching too. May haps we will be together again. Our love is strong."

She gripped his arms, crying more, "Every night, I'm confused again. It could happen that soon I will…I will…"

He held her tightly, rocking back and forth gently, his head reasting on her's, "No, I will not let it happen. I will protect you. Together we are strong. Never forget that."

Suddenly the tears stopped and fear came into her eyes, "Forget?" Her eyes went blank, "For…get…"

The candle began to go out. The man suddenly turned her but she didn't see him and he only saw her eyes, as the rest of her face was in darkness. It was as if her eyes went milky with blindness.

"No," he choked, "No, you've got to remember. Hold onto the thought and follow it. Please!" he pleaded, tears appearing as he shook her. She didn't respond. The room seemed to go dark and it felt like it spun around them.

"Please, wake up," he cried, "Hold onto the thoughts. Find me and I will find you. Hang onto my thoughts!"

Like a mist she melted away, the rose slowly falling with a soft sound as it hit the floor. He crumpled to the ground, clutching himself as if still holding her, "no! please come back! The pain, oh please!"

With an agonizing cry, he was gone.

* * *

Somewhere in a darkned room, someone awoke with a gasp. They gripped their head and choked in air as overwhelming feelings came over them. And just as quickly, painful tears began to fall as a small whisper was heard.

"No."

%@%@

If I have received even the slightest tear, my work has done well. I feel enough tears now as most everyone will, at this time. I hope it has been good for you to release a little emotion as it is for most everyone. R & R if you wish. Hang on, all of you. You'll pull through.

__

"At least I got to see you…one last time."

-Beauty & the Beast-


	5. Chapter Four

So, kind patient readers, I know it has been too long since my last chapter but the length of this one will hopefully make up for it. It might be a little dull for some of you. Mostly a little explaining here and there, making things a little more clear for those who are confused. Forgive me if I bore you. I was quite surprised when I looked at my writing that it was already six pages long. So, I hope it is worth it though.

Thanks to all my faithful reviewers (Unicorn Lady, Lady Sylver, Usagi-chan, etc.) and I hope you all enjoy. And for those who guessed correctly, YES!! For those who don't understand this, check the reviews.

Disclaimer: Labyrinth not mine. All unknown characters are mine. 

It's Only Forever II: A New Beginning

Chapter Four

"So, Sarah," Trish said from across the small table they were sharing in the college café, "You gonna return from la-la land anytime soon?"

Sarah jerked from her revelry to blink at Trish, a questionable look as if to say 'what'.

Trish remarked, "You've been off in space for a lot longer then usual," she grinned slyly, "So, who is he?"

Now Sarah really woke up, looking very stunned, if not a little embarrassed.

"It _is _a guy, I knew it!" Trish exclaimed gleefully, as Sarah made motions for her to be quiet. "Wow, he must be something to go for the strong silent type. So, who is it?"

Sarah kept shaking her head, denying what was said. Trish grew suspicious, even a little disappointed at her next guess. "Is it the new guy? I mean, he was hitting on you. It would make sense. A shame for me, but still…"

By this time, Sarah was red, from embarrassment more then annoyance, Trish wasn't sure. Sarah took her books and rising left a confused and very curious Trish behind.

As she walked out of the café and down the hall towards the auditorium/theater, Trevor popped out of no where and up behind her, "Sorry I couldn't help but I figured it would only complicate the situation."

__

You thought right. I felt like a cornered mouse. I can't believe she hit so close to… Sarah stopped mid thought, blushing. Trevor grinned, "I see. That could get a bit messy. What would your dad think if…"

Sarah stopped, poking a finger at his chest, _Look, nothing happened. And the sooner I find a way to get rid of this problem, the sooner I'll have my peace back and you can leave me be. _She continued on her way. Trevor looked serious as he caught up to her taking her arm to stop her, removing it when she flinched. 

"Sorry." He looked at her, _I know it's tough but right now I can't exactly disappear unless you really want a major headache. Until the professor can help control these powers…_

I don't want these _powers! _Her thought lashed out, her face in exclamation as if she had just shouted. She backed away and her eyes saddened, her thoughts quiet. 

__

I just want my old life back. Even if I don't remember it, it had to have been better then this. With tat she ran away, obviously troubled.

Trevor let her go, sighing quietly, "I know how you feel, Sarah. But what life was that?"

@%@%@%

"All right, crew," Rog exclaimed after everyone was back in their seats, "Those were all very good auditions and after good consideration, I believe I have an idea what you'll be doing. First, tech teams. Marcus, since you seem so good at your own 'special effects', you'll be in charge of _that _dept."

Marcus grinned as Jamie brought a hand to her face, "We're doomed."

Rog continued, "Some of you will also be assigned in positions, even if you get a part in the play. It'll give you a chance to try a little of both. So Marcus, you may get to be an extra."

"Yes!" was all he said as Jamie leaned her face against the back of seat in front of her, "I think I'm gonna be sick."

After listing off several teams consisting of special effects, wardrobe, make-up, lighting, and sets & props, he got to the actors.

"Our narrators are Charlie and Trish."

Charlie seemed either very confused or deciding whether this was good, while Trish was definitely disappointed, "What kind of punishment is this?"

Rog explained, "You both work well together so it seemed only natural."

"There's nothing natural about it," muttered Trish as Charlie finally decided he liked the idea.

"As well, Trish will be my assistant director…"

Trish perked up, "The again."

"…and Charlie will be stage manager."

Trish blinked, turning to Jamie, "Now we are seriously doomed."

"Have a little faith," Charlie grinned slyly.

"Watch it, Chuck," she replied, "Assistant Director, remember?"

"Okay, okay. May we continue?" Rog arched an eyebrow as the two shut up. Rog listed off several characters, including the stepsisters, stepmother (who ended up being Jamie, much to Marcus' chagrin), the King, and so on.

"And finally the prince and Cinderella, whose names will be altered to Charles Prince and Ella Cinder."

"Way classy, Rog, "Charlie laughed.

Rog ignored him, "Trevor, you are Charles. Sarah, you will play Ella."

Sarah was taken aback. She got the part. Actually got the part. The thought of it was soaring through her till she realized one thing. This meant Trevor… she looked at him as he seemed only mildly surprised. She grew suspicious. Had he something to do with this? He glanced her way, looking none to innocent as he winked. She turned away, annoyed. So, was it truly her talent… or his influence on Rog?

She chose to believe it might be the first…hopefully.

@%@%@%

"You'll need a ride," Trevor said, bringing his bike up beside Sarah as she left the college grounds.

__

I'll find my own way, she thought stubbornly. She stopped and looked suspiciously at him. _You didn't tamper with…_

...Rog's thoughts? Mmm, maybe.

At that Sarah gave an angry breath as she continued walking. _You are so infuriating._

"I'm just kidding," Trevor said in a quick chuckle. He brought the bike in front of her, "Wait. Look I'm sorry about before. I know this has got to be tough and I understand…"

__

How could you? Her thought snapped back, _You have no idea what I've been through. What it's like to not remember…_

…your past? Trevor's thoughts suddenly grew stern as did his face, if not a little angered. _To not know what happened, why you're all a lone in your own mind; to suddenly have a power that feels like the world beating down on you; to feel pain every day of your life and wondering 'why me?' Oh yeah, I know. Damn it, I know all too well. I may not have the power like yours but at least you had a family to be there when you fell. Don't tell me I don't know._

Because I do," his voice deepened as he spoke quietly but with a defiant change in tone of finality.

Sarah was blown away and she could think of nothing.

"Now, "Trevor spoke very seriously, "You will need a ride." He handed her a helmet, "Get on."

@%@%@%

Later as they zoomed down a stretch of Oceanside highway, Sarah thought long about what Trevor had said (sort of) as she held on behind him. What had he been through that could compare to her. She still knew very little about him. Where had he even come from? She just couldn't place the strange accent.

"Almost there," he yelled over the wind, as they drove inland into a stretch of tree's tat looked like a forest and then into open land. Soon they came to a large gate at the edge of an expanse of beautiful land. She only caught a glimpse of a sign at the gate before they zoomed past and up a long driveway to a huge mansion. They came to a stop at the front door, where Trevor turned off the engine, removing his helmet as did Sarah.

__

School? She thought. _Doesn't look like one._

"I know. That's the idea, " Trevor said.

Getting off, he helped her as she glanced around. It was very beautiful here and seemed… peaceful. Especially with the moon beginning to rise over the evening sky.

__

I know, it is nice here, Trevor thought.

"Kid," a voice came, "Back again?" A rather muscular man appeared wearing a brown hide jacket, blue jeans and a rough grin.

"Yeah, had to see the Prof.," Trevor replied as he shook the man's hand, "Still have a grip of steel, I see."

"And you still owe me a re-match in the 'battle room'."

"Maybe after I'm fully healed from those last bruises. You do tend to get carried away." Trevor chuckled, "Well, I gotta go in. Big business."

The man looked over Sarah, "Strong silent type, huh? Won't that be a change around here."

As they went up the steps and entered the building, they were met by a tall red hair woman and a man in wheel chair (AN: All you Marvel fans, if you haven't clued in yet, tsk, tsk.) in the main hall.

"Thank you for bringing her, Trevor."

"No problem, professor. Besides, I don't know how much help I could be to her." He said this a little stiffly, causing Sarah to flinch from her previous words.

"Welcome Miss William's. I'm sorry we meet in such circumstances but it couldn't be helped."

Sarah was apprehensive. _You need not be frightened, _the soothing voice spoke in her mind as she stepped back in surprise. _We are all friends here. _(AN: Fans, _please_ say you've caught on now)

"I see you've already met Logan. (AN: Better get it now) And this is Dr. Jean Gray. (Please say you've figured it out. If not, this next bit is a dead give away.) My name is Professor Charles Xavier. Welcome to my School for the Gifted."

Sarah could only blink. _Gifted? Is that what I am? _She frowned as she crossed her arms. _If so, I'd like a refund. I hardly see it as a gift._

"I know this may be hard for you but I will try to help you control your mutant powers."

__

Mutant? So I'm a mutant now? Sarah grew angry as she looked away. _Great! My life gets better and better._

Logan looked confused, "Uh, okay. Am I the only one who doesn't understand why this chick is suddenly angry? She hasn't said a word."

"Logan, "Trevor explained, "Sarah doesn't speak. She hasn't since…some sort of accident or something."

"Actually, that is half true," Xavier said, "I believe it's something more."

Both Trevor and Sarah looked at him, curious.

"What do you mean?" was all Trevor asked.

@%@%@%

"_Can't _speak?" Trevor asked in disbelief, "You mean she's not able to anymore?"

They were in the medical room after Sarah had been scanned (AN: the same way Logan had been in the Movie) who was now sitting in a room apart from the others while they talked.

Jean stroked her jaw line, "It seems the motor function in her mouth have been stilled or blocked from any input from the brain. A very large amount of trauma could only cause that. But what kind is hard to imagine. It would involve huge amounts of electro energy, and that would have killed her.

"But doc, that's impossible." Trevor turned to Xavier, "You and I both heard her say two words."

"That's a mystery too, "Jean said turning on a side panel, revealing a sparking circular pattern, "This is the pattern I came across. It seems to be some sort of electro input going around and around in her mind, which could also explain her amnesia, as well as her tongue motor skills not functioning. It may have started as not speaking but now it seems more then a mentality."

"The needed input isn't going there like it should. But as you say, you heard her speak. I think I might be able to explain that." She hit another panel button and the pattern faded and was replaced with… a maze. Both Logan and Trevor gave a look of confusion.

"A maze?" Logan asked, "What's that got to do with it?"

"It seemed this pattern pops up at certain points of heightened emotions or thought patterns, almost allowing her to speak. This labyrinth is her thought patter at the time you and the professor heard her. It happened twice before, I believe. But it only started recently. Unfortunately that's not what worries me. Shortly after this started, something has begun to build up in her brain, and in an area not meant to handle it." 

Another image shot up from the small hologram table as they turned to see an image of what appeared to be Sarah's brain. In the frontal lobe, a small bit of red glowed. Xavier suddenly grew very concerned.

"You see it too, professor." She said.

He nodded, "I had suspicions but it seemed only speculation. Unlikely, even impossible."

"What? What is t professor?" Trevor asked growing agitated.

"The part of the brain considered able to perform telepathic and telekinetic abilities. You had similar readings only not like these. Though we've not seen any telekinetic abilities from her, it's not impossible that she will develop them. Only that red glow shouldn't be there. It could mean only one thing. Something is defiantly building up and has for years to have this much growth."

"But it was dormant until something awakened it." Jean interrupted. She looked at Trevor, "Your 'signature' is on it."

Trevor cleared his throat, "I did try to probe her mind, "He winced at the remembrance, "Can't say either of us really enjoyed it. I'd never encountered such emotions. It seemed like something was trying to keep me there and yet blocking me, but it was seriously hurting her. It took a large amount of concentration to get out of there, so I might have scraped something. That would leave my MO." He paused, "You're not suggesting I caused this mutation to grow?"

"I'm not entirely sure it's a natural or a mutation at al," Xavier said thoughtfully.

The others looked at him in surprise, "What are you saying?" whispered Jean, "What else could it be?"

He pressed his fingers together, "As it does appear that this may all have been caused by a burst of some kind of electrical charge, faintly, I am picking out something very different. It almost seems that this was already apart of her chemical makeup. The charge may have only heightened it, as well as Trevor's mind probe. Something I've never come across before, yet somewhat familiar." He took a deep breath, looking very troubled.

"For the most part, it seems natural which could account as a mutation or some form of evolution we've yet to discover. But…I fear something was intentionally placed in her brain chemistry. It will eventually effected the rest of her body, posing either to be most extraordinary or very deadly."(AN: Everybody got it so far? Good, neither do I. Script!)

Logan suddenly gave a low growl, his fists tightening as his claws shot out, "More messing with mutants," he hissed in a low voice, "Seems I'm not the only one." He raised a fist, "More reason for me to get even."

"Vengeance won't help her now, Logan," Jean said calming, even thought it was evident she was disturbed by this news as well. "What do you suggest Professor?"

"She shouldn't be told everything just yet. I believe she has enough to deal with as it is. I am concerned though about this growth. Either way, she will grow more powerful and she will need to harness that power or it could kill her."

"Or attract unwanted attention," Trevor murmured bitterly.

"Hey kid. It won't happen again," Logan said. "You're just lucky the professor found you before Magneto got real hungry."

"Still, it is a concern," Xavier said. "Perhaps we should have her stay here."

Trevor rubbed a hand over his head, "Under the circumstances, I'd agree with you. But I wouldn't suggest that to her right now. There is her school, and the play. Not to mention her dad will probably go ballistic if she's suddenly gone again."

"Well her current prognosis appears mild so she should be able to continue leading a somewhat normal life style. As long as you continue shielding her. But the minute she show's signs of stranger behavior or symptoms, bring her here right away." Xavier paused, giving further thought, "Do bring her in from time to time though. She does need to learn how to shield herself. And, there is another thing I want to try. Jean, please retrieve that device you were working on." He turned to Trevor, "Bring her in now."

As Trevor and Jean were gone, Logan spoke quietly with Xavier, "You know what I think, don't you professor?"

Xavier nodded, "Her disappearance and amnesia could relate to your own experience. Only she was not in the military."

Logan grunted, "Wouldn't stop them."

"Agreed. Well, we'll keep that as a possibility. Don't mention to her though."

"Course not. Wouldn't be right."

As Jean returned holding a small box, Trevor entered with Sarah who seemed very suspicious, _So, can you fix me?_ She looked at Xavier.

He cleared his throat, "I'm afraid something like this cannot be fixed. Not to my knowledge. Jean, the 'bracelet'."

Jean opened the small box, revealing a thin silver band bracelet with a very small silver emblem shaped like an "X" in a circle. It was solid and the ends did not meet so it just slipped on any wrist, preferably a feminine one.

__

What is this? She thought.

__

A bracelet. Jean smiled at Sarah's surprise. _I am telepathic you know. And your thoughts, when directed at someone, can be heard by him or her, even if they can't reply or understand that someone is speaking to them. _She spoke aloud, "It will monitor you, letting us know if anything goes wrong or changes."

__

Are you saying I'm going to alter more? She sighed as she slipped on the bracelet, feeling its cold touch. _Why not? Stranger things have happened._

Xavier frowned, "Sarah, I would like to try something. I wish to probe your mind."

She quickly backed away. _No way! I'd rather not go through that again._

"I understand your apprehension, but it will not be like Trevor's. He is still learning and I have done this for years. I promise, at the slightest sign of trouble, I'll keep it from causing you pain."

Trevor felt skeptical and Sarah knew. How, she didn't know. Somehow his emotions leaked through his shield. As well she could feel Caviar's firm belief that no harm would come to her. She glanced at Trevor and he nodded, and she felt his emotions shift and disappear. Feeling very worried and more then a little afraid, she looked at Xavier.

__

Trust me, his thought came soothingly and strangely familiar and reassuring. She sighed. 

__

All right. 

@%@%@%

Well, hope that satisfied some anxious readers. One of my longest chapters yet. And boy does my hand hurt. Yeah, I write it up and then type. My creative juices are getting tired. I still have a book to read for my correspondence, not to mention 500 page's collateral reading, an exegesis (BIG PAPER) and a major project. All to be done by February. Not to mention my art courses. Excuse me, I'm gonna go and weep a while now. *poooooorrr me* Cha!

*~SFS~*


	6. Chapter Five

Anyway, YES to those who think I DON"T watch X-Men: Evolution. I LOVE that show and have been grabbing info every time it's on. AND I own the Movie, my first DVD I might add, as well enjoy watching Mutant X. I've decided, for those interested in what characters may appear, to interact with both the original series and the Evolution series. Well, at least as much as will allow. I know there are some drastic differences, especially when referring to the movie as well.

Disclaimer: Don't own Labyrinth, X-Men, yada yada. Any unknowns, well, you know. Cha!

SFS

It's Only Forever

Chapter Five

He stood on a darkened plain, a sky above him filled with millions of bright strangely lit stars and even stranger rainbow colors floating around the sky like aurora borealis. Looking around he saw nothing at first, only an endless plain.

This image had appeared the moment Xavier had touched Sarah's mind, his fingers lightly resting on her temples, much like Trevor had. It felt guarded, as if still trying to recover from a recent wound. Perhaps this is what this environment represented. As he turned again, he was surprised to suddenly see a woman not far from him. She was tall, long tawny hair to her ankles resting at her sides, and a sleeveless silver gown, narrow and tight right to her chin. Her mouth was even silver as her eyes were a strange color green, eyebrows arched and her pointed ears poking out from within her tresses. She stood in front of a massive ivory door with intricate carvings of fae ladies on each side, no wall around it.

"Hello Charles." Her voice was soft yet like waves coming in from a storm. " I have been expecting you."

"Do I know you?"

"No, not quite. But you are connected to this place through your touch with Sarah," she gestured around her, "As you can see, it is a troubles place. Not what I would have wished to show.""

"Forgive me," Xavier spoke, "But who might you be?"

She chuckled, the tiny sound of bells sounding somewhere, "I am the guardian of this place, Protector of the mind and yet…also a part of every memory Sarah holds within her. I am to guide you. It is safer this way." She tilted her head, "You are not like the other. He was, to say the least, a little unprepared for me. I fear I might have hurt him but I had no choice. Sarah was in pain."

Charles waved his hand, "No, he is well. Stunned but all right. Might I ask how it is you caused it? He spoke of a feeling of not being able to leave and that it cause Sarah more pain."

The lady crossed her arms, looking away, "I do not know why but even as I was making him leave, a sense within me would not let go. Something in Sarah's mind that either recognized his thoughts or became desperate for a certain touch." She smiled, "The mind can be a mysterious thing."

"I know that all to well," chuckled Charles. He looked at the door behind her. "Might I ask where that leads? I see no walls yet there stands a door."

The lady frowned, "No. That I may not open. It is a forbidden place, something kept so deep within Sarah's mind that I might not even go there. I had by chance once ventured there but it grew too dangerous. The environment there…it is a strange place. It would drive you mad, I fear. That boy, he tried to open it, not heeding my warning and I'm afraid it did him no good. But something did happen after I had him expelled. Come." She gestured for him to follow and they stood before the door, a silver handle glimmering. "Do you see? Can you not hear it?"

Charles stood very still and focused to sounds around him and the door. Then he started, "A high pitched sound, like a whistling wind. And the door, it is cracked open. But why?"

"The boy, called Trevor. When he tried to open it, this place did shake and scream and I was forced to, well, you know the rest. But it was after he left that I discovered this. I cannot close it and I fear it might grow worse. It seems to be causing something, sometimes images escape and I find myself and this place altered somewhat."

As if to verify it, a slip of light shot from the crack. Charles watched it dissipate in the sky, seeing it sparkle a little differently. He looked at the lady again and saw that her hair was now streaked with silver. She nodded, "I do not understand it but I feel something new has been given to my being as if another memory were released to this place."

"Tell me, is Sarah aware of this plain, of you?"

"No. Like all minds, no one can really go within and see how it might be. For another it may be entirely different. Your mind for example is quite different. I see something very different from what might be considered normal. But come, I would show you something else. I know, you wish to know something, do you not?"

"Yes. You must know of her current position." She nodded as he continued, "What I wish to find out is what happened to her, what caused her to lose her memory. Was it done by herself…or by other means?"

"You mean surgically altered. I can sense you know another who has experience pain as well. How sad that is that humans would do this to another of their own kind." She sighed, lowering her head, eyes closed, "What happened is what lies beyond that door. You see this door is what you might call her 'amnesia'. Whatever caused it is hidden there. You know the term of how severe memories are suppressed. I believe this is something Sarah built herself. Yet, I don't believe she did it by herself." 

Her head lifted, her eyes still closed, "her words cannot leave her mouth yet they have a few times. It was these times that that door shook with such trembling. But it did not let her speak. Something else causes her speech to stop." 

Her eyes opened and they seemed to ripple like water before they returned to normal, "You will need to meet her to know why. Perhaps she might explain these…'powers', you call them?"

The woman looked to her left as did Charles and saw Sarah. She sat on a bed, arms around her legs with a crystal box all around her. Charles was surprised, "Sarah?"

'Sarah' looked up quickly, "Mr. Xavier. How…how can I see you?"

Charles looked at the lady. "Remember. She cannot see me and therefore sees not what is around her. The human mind see gray and darkness when they sleep, yet dreams. Think of it as a thick gray fog put between them and their dreams."

He nodded, looking at Sarah, "You speak freely here."

Sarah looked at a stuffed bear she was holding, "I only speak like I have been to you. Only I can see you in my mind. It feels like my mouth is moving but I know I'm up there," she looked up, "Laying down, thinking of nothing." She glanced at him again, "You do not cause pain to me like Trevor did."

"He is learning. Sarah, why is it you are in this 'box'?"

She shrugged, "I don't know why but when ever I close my eyes, I see myself like this, always stuck in a box. Trapped." She shivered, hugging the bear. "I feel safe too though. Like I can't get out but that its better here then anywhere else." She looked at the bear, "You know, I don't know why I seem to think of this bear so much. Or this bed. They were both at my home but I don't remember them. Why should a bear be so important?"

"It may be a key to your past. Sarah, I believe I know why you do not speak or why you cannot. This box, you need to leave it, explore your mind, discover deep within what it is that caused you to hide like this."

She shook her head violently, "No. Much safer here. It's too strange, to dangerous to leave."

Charles sighed, "Then you may never know. It may be a block but I feel that you have been brought to this by something far beyond my knowledge. More then I can understand. I'm sorry."

She nodded, "It's all right. So, what about my 'problem'? What is to be done about that? Has this something to do with it?"

"No," Charles spoke softly, glancing back at the ivory door, "I don't believe it does."

When he looked back, Sarah was gone. The lady gestured for him to turn around and he saw a small door of soft oak, then another of glass and another, and another. Many doors appeared, causing Charles to look quizzically at the lady.

"These are place that hold her memory, or at least those which she holds now, that remembers. But they are of only time since she first woke up again. They also contain dreams that she has, feelings, smells, and so on. One of them might contain your answers. This one," she gestured to a door made of roses, "It is a recurring dream she does not understand. Take a look."

Nodding, Charles touched the door and it opened. Within he saw a bright room, music playing yet no people. Everything seems white or soft looking, crystal here and there. He could hear laughter yet no people.

"How very odd." The image shifted and it seemed as if he looked upon a giant portrait, one filled with stairs going everywhere with faceless people standing here an there, not moving.

"I recognize this. From a artwork called the 'Echer Room'. Why might she think of this?"

"I know not but each time I have looked, this has changed. At one point there was no music in that white room, nor the sounds of people. But this one, it changes very little. But watch what it does."

Charles did and as he watched he could see the people one by one disappear until only one stood. The faceless one seemed to look in his direction and it actually moved its hand as if to gesture to come.

"Should I…"

"No, that is for Sarah to do. You would only be led to that Ivory door again. " As she spoke the image vanished and the rose door as well. 

"Sarah has been in these doors. She feels they are the only ones safe to go. But she does it through me more often it seems. I wonder if I may be someone she knew? I don't understand my existence very well, only that I meant to be as I am."

With a wave, the doors vanished but one. This one sparked from time to time.

"I believe that is your cause for her abilities. It appeared when the Ivory Door cracked. It grows larger these days. It may yet rival the Ivory Door. What leaves the door come to this spark and grows, adding more and more to it. You are right to wish to contain it. I would hurry. It must not grow larger then the Ivory Door. It might have grave effects."

Charles nodded, "Agreed. I must begin at once. From what I've seen, It will be a difficult task."

"But a well worth effort," She smiled, "It has been nice to meet you and I am glad I need not expel you as harshly as Trevor. You control your thoughts well and it will not conflict with Sarah."

"Tell me, out of curiosity, how was he…"

"I do not believe you would wish to know. It involved much power and cost me something in return." He noticed for the first time that one of her hands had a burn scar on it."

"Oh do you need…"

"No, nothing can be done. When Sarah's mind is wounded, so am I. It is a way to deal with the scars then to seek them and heal. I will be fine." She made a gesture and a blue mist appeared, "It is time. Be well Charles."

And suddenly he was looking up from touching Sarah's mind, back in his restriction of the wheel chair. Jean sat near by as did Trevor. "Well?"

"An unusual case but I understand it. Don't try to have me explain it. I barely did."

"So, her powers…"

"In a way, inflicted upon her by something or someone. But something remains. I believe they were mostly there to begin with. An unknown source tapped into by accident as a way to cope or rid herself of the pain she feels. Most interesting."

Trevor leaned forward, "What can we do for her?"

"Teach her, help her focus. It is the only option. If she doesn't learn to control it, she will die."

~~~

Sorry to not write more but I'm wiped after writing the second chapter for my new fanfic. Literally, I think I'm getting ill. My head hurts. Hope this is all worth it. Cha!

__

'Please, leave a contribution in the little box'


	7. Chapter Six

So you like the Mind Lady? Hmm, good thoughts Kitty Angel. Glad you like how it's turning out. Cause it's got me zapped. Yeah, real weird and all but my energy was like gone when I finished and when I read it over, I couldn't believe I wrote something so in depth. Sorry if I'm late guys, but I'm feeling so tired these days. Haha, sounds like something out of Sailor Moon, ne?

Thanks for the well wishes General Sephiroth. I did end up with the flu for two days. Real weird as I haven't had it in years, and I mean the real thing. But I'm doing better now, just real weak. But it won't stop me to please my excited readers! We won't let this one lick us.

Reia: You go Faerie!

Uh, Reia, shouldn't you be with the "Forgotten One" fic?

Reia: Oops! *blush* Sorry. Ci ya guys! ^^

Hehe, my moral support. Anywho, thanks to the following wonderful readers for constantly R&Ring my stuff and being so patient with me. Silver Space (Still with me, ahh, I'm touched. I know, I know. Shouldn't complain but I can't heeeeeelp it ^^;), Bunni Girl(I know impatient and I do too watch it. Sorry for the delays), General Sephiroth (Always a great encouragement in each of your reviews ^^), Sway (hehe, don't worry, it won't be repeat after repeat. That'd be too boring), Marie, EnigmaSphinx (Beta Reader? Why you interested? Email me ^^ Glad I make your day), eviltama (hehe, want Jareth back, eh? Ohh, the suspense), Seeking Serenity (I know, ADD, ADD, ADD! ^^), Anne-Marie, KittyAngel (Yeah, I'd love more reviews. I loved your review. Gee, I feel so special^^ Thanks!), Krazychibikatastrophe, Meg, SqueeztStan, Xelena, Kat, JupLuna, Lily, Kaelin, Erin-21, Lisa Grewal, Unicorn Lady (Still waiting for Searcher 3. How's it coming?), eternal, Melissa Davis (Any more cool stories done?), Katzy85, Mithril, Demonica, and tanya. Whew, all in one breath! Thanks guys, you're the greatest!

So enough chitchat, on we go! Cha!

SFS

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Lab and X not mine.

Chapter Six

__

You want me to what? Sarah was looking incredulously at Trevor. She had awakened up to find them alone in a parlor where in he spoke to her of Xavier's idea for her to stay. _You can't be serious. If my father knew even that I was out of the city at this moment, he'd panic. Now you want me to just up and leave?_

"Sarah, it's for your own good." Trevor felt even these words didn't help anything. It was like telling a three-year-old to stop having tantrums. He was beginning to feel exasperated. "Look, the Professor needs to be able to keep an eye out for you. He's better suited to this then I am. I can't keep shielding your mind and live a normal life style. It would lead to too many questions and sooner or later, even my energy would be tapped." He sighed, walked around a bit, a hand running through his mane of hair, "Look, would you at least consider it?"

She stared. _I can't believe I'm hearing this. Don't you get it? A day ago, I was relatively a normal person, having two people who call themselves my parents, worry about me 24/7, having me see a shrink on a monthly basis, and just trying to live my semi normal life. All I want now is that life back, even if others think it's odd. It beats being known as some kind of freak._

Trevor gripped her shoulders hard this time, causing her to jump. His eyes grew very serious and his mind was shooting.

__

Listen for one damn minute! This has become more then just some crazed nightmare and your barking at me doesn't help a thing. I didn't ask to be this way but I will not be compared with some kind sideshow circus act! He dropped his hands from her and turned to a large window. Leaning against, a hand to his head. His words to left his mouth were calmer yet still somewhat steely.

"Like I've said, I understand. I've been there, I know what it feels like. To be misunderstood, considered odd…" he whispered quietly, "a freak. And there's nothing I can do about it." He hit a near by wall, looking at her with restrained eyes, "There's not a damn thing either of us can do."

Sarah trembled a little, deep breaths shaking within her. She sat down quickly, her face to her hands.

__

I-I'm sorry. I know I sound selfish. I should be grateful for what you've done for me. We hardly know each other yet you've been there like…like a good friend. One I've had for years. It's just…I'm scared.

Trevor lightened up somewhat and sighed, coming to sit across from her, "It's okay. I shouldn't have blown up at you. I just don't want you to get hurt. Not like I was. You have a good chance with the Professor. A better chance then I had. If he hadn't found me when he did…" he tighten his mouth at that point, saying no more about it.

"I know your fear. I hear it in your thoughts. Your gift seems like something even greater then mine. Let him mold you in the right way, help you so you can help yourself. If you don't…" he took her hands carefully. "Just…try it. See what happens. It couldn't hurt."

Sarah looked at him, her eyes watering. _My dad…I wouldn't have to tell him?_

"No. That would be up to you. Whatever you decide."

She nodded. Then she grinned somewhat, as if a funny thought had come._ What about the play, Prince Charming? I do believe we have the staring roles. Rog wouldn't like to left in the dirt._

At this Trevor laughed, "I think we'll be able to figure something out."

~~~

"Great work, class," Rog clapped his hands as everyone either sat on the stage or took their seats off stage. "Now, for my usual announcements. Costumes, how's it coming?"

"Umm, kinda need some more funds and time," Cleo Spinder piped up, cracking her gum, "Harder then you think."

Rog raised an eyebrow, "It's suppose to be average clothes, Cleo. Not the Gap or La Château."

Some snickered as Cleo and her group pouted.

"Tech teams: Special Effects: Marco, do we have the fog yet?"

There was a snore as the group laughed. Chucked elbowed Marco hard who woke with a jerk and saw how Rog glared, "Umm, yes sir?"

Chuck whispered about the fog and Marco jumped in, "Oh, dry ice should be in a few weeks."

"Good to hear. And Marco, for your sake, I hope not next year. Try to stay on top of things, not asleep." This caused more laughter and a very red Marco.

Rog continued with several groups before coming to his main announcement.

"I have a surprise for you all. Thanks to the great work done on last years play, we have gained a sponsor this year which should help greatly in making for a better play. And no, Cleo, that still means average clothes. Please give a hand for Professor Charles Xavier."

The class applauded as Sarah and Trevor blinked in surprise. Out rolled the Professor on stage, giving a wave and a chagrin in their direction.

__

Professor? Trevor thought.

__

I will explain later. He nodded to everyone else, as if he hadn't noticed anything a miss. "Thank you. I am happy to be able to help in this year's performance with my support. I have a great love for the arts and hope each and every one of you feel the same way about your accomplishments. I'd also like to announce that after the performance, I will have the pleasure of awarding a scholarship to one or even two of you future actors for a full years training at one of the best acting colleges in this country. As well, the chance to perform live in one of the upcoming Broadway Musicals."

This caused quite the excitement among everyone as well as cheering. Xavier raised a hand, "Thank you. I will be having my assistant stay to watch your work and effort put forth to this play. And at your performances, I shall be at each and everyone. Thank you again." At this he rolled to the side as Rog came forward again.

"Thank you, Professor Xavier. Well guys, there's your incentive. Let go out there and knock the socks of this town."

"As well as their wallets," Chuck hollered to the laughter of everyone.

"All right Charlie, point proven. Class dismissed."

Everyone began to leave with noisy chatter and excitement while Trevor and Sarah jumped up on stage to follow Xavier through a side door.

"What brings you here, Professor?" Trevor spoke.

"Xavier grinned, "Well aside from the obvious announcement, Miss Williams actually."

"Ahh, I figured as much. Have you come up with a solution then for her to continue here?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact." He looked down the hall, "Jean!"

Jean appeared out of a doorway with a chagrin, " An interesting idea, Professor. Scholarship, that might be a bit exorbitant."

"Not as much as Broadway," smirked Trevor.

Sarah was still while this transpired. _You did this because of me?_

"It's not all that, Sarah," Xavier smiled, "I've been meaning to do something like this for years. You gave me the incentive. Now for my reason for being here." He glanced about, "Is there somewhere we might speak privately?"

Trevor nodded, "The court yard should be empty. Class is done for the day."

After arriving there, Xavier spoke, "Sarah, I understand that you've accepted my invitation to stay at the school, correct? Well it's come to my attention that you would also like to attend this school."

She nodded. _It's the best way my father would become worried and realize I'm moving out of my apartment. He has been very protective since…_she cleared her throat, looking at bit uncomfortable.

"Understood. It is a good plan. But as for him calling you, how shall you fix that?"

__

Easy. Just say my number got changed in some kind of misunderstanding. With the new area codes popping up in the city because of growth, he may over look the fact that it's further then he thinks.

Jean grinned, "My, Trevor, she is the clever one. Might give Beast a challenge at chess."

Sarah's eyes widened uncertainly. _Beast?_

Don't worry, he doesn't bite. Trevor grinned. "It's is alias. His name is Hank."

The Professor smiled, "As for Jean being here, she is watching your class. But it is also for your protection." His face grew serious.

Sarah grew nervous. _My protection?_

Trevor grew upset as he looked away. Xavier continued.

"You see Sarah, sadly there are others like us out there who do not share my opinion of coexisting with normal human beings. They would rather take advantage of new mutants then tell them their true motives. It can be very dangerous."

Trevor's mouth grew angry, "Believe me, you don't want to meet them."

Sarah seemed confused. _Are you saying someone might try to hurt me? Or even use my…abilities?_

Xavier nodded, "Unfortunately, yes." He glanced at Trevor, "Some are not as fortunate as you to be found early. You are lucky Trevor discovered you first."

It was apparent that Trevor shifted a bit, glancing at Sarah briefly, "Nothing big. You kind of were obvious, that's all."

Sarah looked to the professor, _Did something…_

__

It's best not to speak of it, Xavier voice whispered within her mind. She looked to Trevor but it seemed only she had heard him. Was this what Trevor meant about being hurt?

"So, Jean has kindly offered to act as my assistant in this matter and will alert us if anything should happen. Please don't feel upset by this, Trevor. In know you would do commendably as well. But two are better then one."

Trevor nodded, "Yes sir."

"Well, everything said and done, I believe you have some packing to do." Xavier grinned at Sarah, "I'll have the others help if you wish."

_It'd be nice. Kinda takes a while otherwise moving an apartment full of stuff without my fathers car _and_ him not knowing._

This seemed to lighten Trevor's mood, "Should be fun. It'll give the others some time to stretch."

~~~

In a darkened office building, footsteps could be heard going quickly down a hall and entering a room.

"Sir, something of interest for you."

"I'm busy," came a dark female voice, "Whatever it is, get rid of it."

"But sir, it's something 'new'. You wished to told about certain 'developments'."

The black swivel chair stopped its rocking, "I'm listening."

"It seems they have taken in a new student. She's caused quite a commotion on our equipment. Whatever she has, it's big. And growing."

The chair turned, the person in shadow but an evident grin on her pale face, "Is that so. Good work No. 72. Continue monitoring." 

The aide gave a nod and left hurriedly. The woman turned to a her glowing consul, bringing up the information. A picture of a serious face with dark hair appeared. A chart was made up beside her as well background information. She smiled, turning away to a window.

"Well, it seems we have a new 'source'."

There was a dark chuckle as a reflection flashed on the window.

Her eyes glowed.

~~~

Well, mon ami, I am sleepy. Hope you all like. Cha! R&R

__

'Please, leave a contribution in the little box.'


	8. Chapter Seven

Back again. My there seems to be a demand for good ol' Jareth to peek out again. Well, can't say anything about him. It would ruin stuff. ^^ **Evil laugh** Aren't I cruel? Hope this gets things going again. Oh and by request by one of you, the singer will be back. Sooner then you think. ^^ Question for the audience. I wanted to combine X-Men from the movie, the old series and new series but I see complications in doing so, as some characters are not there in the new series. So, which should I follow?

Thanks KittyAngel for being such a wonderful chat buddy and giving great ideas. Hey guys, check out her stuff too. Should be great!

To all my reviewers, thanks a bunch! Cha!

SFS

Chapter Seven

"Heh heh, this will be a short job," Logan chuckled as he surveyed the room filled with boxes and furniture, "Don't own much stuff, huh kid?"

Sarah shook her head, _No; I never felt the need to collect stuff. My step mom brought mostly this. She felt it necessary._

Logan shook his head, "Can't say I'll get use to this hearing your voice and not seeing you speak."

"You get use to it," chuckled Ororo, as she walked by carrying boxes out the door of the apartment. 

The sounds of huffy and haggard breath were coming from down the hall and soon came a very tired Kurt carrying one end of a bed frame with Scott on the other end, looking very relaxed and calm. As the set it down, Kurt collapsed in a heap, "What kind of inhuman punishment is this?" he choked.

Scott chuckled, "Maybe you'll think twice when choosing jobs. I told you boxes would be easier."

"Well I thought there'd be more of them and less furniture. Lighter furniture!" He lay back breathing hard at the laughter of those in the room.

Sarah smiled a little. She found this one very amusing. When he tried to be funny, he rarely succeeded. But not trying definitely gained amusement.

"Jean, you want to help with this instead?" Scott grinned as Kurt glaring eyes.

"I am not a weakling. Just a very tired a…"

"Ate too much junk food again, huh Kurt?" Logan pointed out.

Kurt looked indignant, "Well…maybe a little. But who can pass up pizza and chocolate fudge with chips on the side? Not too mention pickles." He licked his lips, rubbing his tummy.

Jean held her nose; "I'd have passed. Here Scott, this'll help." She looked at the bed end, her hand raised and it lifted up, "Want me to carry it all by my self?" She winked.

Grinning, Scott grabbed one end, "Nah, might attract attention."

Trevor soon entered the room from outside, "Well at least make it look like you're carrying it."

Jean made a face, "Everybody's a critic." She said as the two of them headed out the door. Trevor came up to Sarah, "Almost done?"

__

Yep, just a few more boxes, one couch and a nightstand. Logan and the guys got the rest. Sure wish I knew a way to help like Jean does. Might be useful.

Trevor winked, _Why not try? No one's looking._

Sarah looked apprehensive.

"Don't worry about it. The Prof. said you'd develop something that field. Might as well see."

Nodding slowly, she turned to a small box on the floor. Pointing a hand at it she made a raising motion. Nothing.

She sighed, _I don't know. Perhaps he was wrong._

Trevor put a hand on her shoulder; "It's okay. Maybe later." At this he took the box and headed out.

That evening, the apartment was empty but for a box of dishes and towels. Sarah sighed, looking around the place. It had been home for a while and yet it felt more like home then her parents' place ever had. With a sigh, she slowly walked through the quite rooms, stopping in her bedroom briefly. She chuckled at the little pile in the middle. Someone had forgotten a box it seemed. Sitting down beside it, she carefully opened it.

What she found was an utter surprise. A small red book, a music box and a round crystal ball. This wasn't her. Chuckling to herself she thought, _Must be a surprise gift. Those guys are sweet._

Still they were odd gifts but nice none the less. Carefully she picked up the crystal first and looked at it. It was cool to the touch yet it felt like there was inner warmth. Very strange. She rolled it over in her hand and it seemed to suddenly fog a little, like a little cloud within. Curious she looked closer. It almost seemed like someone was dancing within. She blinked at the image was gone. Confused yet amused she set it aside. She had to know how that worked.

Next she picked up the small silver edged crystal music box. She could see the little instruments through the glass and a faint fogged over image of a rose on top. Opening it, a soft melody began. Closing her eyes she felt relaxed, at peace for the first time. It seemed to fill every inch of her. Almost like magic, she felt she was somewhere else, felt the soft touch of silk on her skin, a necklace about her neck. Words began to float to her mind.

  
_"There's such a sad love  
deep in your eyes  
A kind of pale jewel  
Opened and closed within your eyes  
I'll place the sky  
within your eyes."_

She suddenly gasped, opening her eyes and closing the music box. What was it? A memory? It was so…real. Yet it frightened her somewhat, as if it hadn't been all pleasant. Yet she felt warm inside. Setting it aside gently, she reached for the last object.

As soon as her hands touched it, it felt like static electricity running through her, jolted a little. And when she looked at the title, the air within her left.

__

The Labyrinth

It was a red leather book, elegant with gold edgings. It seemed familiar to her. Why did it cause her such a feeling? Slowly, she opened it and skimmed a few pages till she came to some lines that seemed to pop out.

__

Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City…to take back the child that you have stolen.

Her mind whirled like a fog beginning to lift. Still she felt she needed to read on even as a lump rose in her throat.

__

For my will is as strong as your. And my kingdom is as great.

A low rumble could be heard outside. A storm must be coming. Sarah felt cold; hairs on her neck rising as the last bit came.

__

You… have… no…power… over…

"Sarah?"

She jumped with a start, the book falling from her grasp, sounding like a loud bang as it hit the floor. She looked up and saw Trevor looked confused, "You all right?"

She nodded, catching her breath, _You just startled me._

He leaned down, picking up the book, "Hmmm, didn't know you had a diary. Heh heh, good thing Kurt didn't find it. The temptation would have been too much."

Confused she took the book from him a looked again. Instead of the gold words of before it read _Sarah's Diary._ She shook her head. Maybe it had been all her imagination. With the strange things that had happened, it was no surprise.

Trevor tilted his head, confused, "You sure you're all right?"

She nodded, rising quickly and glancing outside. No sign of clouds. This got more and more baffling.

"So missed a box. Funny, I don't remember it being here before."

This startled her even more. If it was not from them… But she felt she needn't worry Trevor about it.

__

Probably just a joke or something. Maybe an early home welcoming gift.

Trevor grinned, "Or a secret admirer. Come on, the others are ready to get some food."

Taking the box she glanced about the room once more and sighed. On to new frontiers, she thought as both her and Trevor left the apartment for the last time.

~~~

"Now for the unpacking," grinned Jean at the large room, which was to be Sarah's new home at the school. It was furnished with an adjacent large bathroom, a walk-in closet, and beautiful dark blue curtains over large bay windows. Sarah's belongings were stacked in the middle of the room in a large pile with her few furniture pieces as well.

"Well this is where I disappear." Kurt laughed and in a puff of smoke, he was gone.

"Always avoiding work," muttered Scott as Sarah grinned.

__

It's all right. I think I can manage. Thanks for your help. 

"Oh no you don't," joked Trevor as he hooked an arm around her, leading her out of the room, "Not without food."

"And I'm starving." Logan said.

"New pizza place?" suggested Jean.

"Why not. Hey Ororo, you wanna come?" asked Scott.

"It's all right. I have some things to do. Go and enjoy yourselves."

"Kurt's gonna regret his decision this time, "laughed Trevor as did the others as the left the room, heading for the outdoors.

Once the reached the pizza parlor and ordered their pizza, the sat around chatting, well at least some of them did. Sarah just listened and Logan seemed preoccupied with nothing. 

"Excuse miss." A small waitress came up to the table addressing Sarah who was surprised. She held an envelope in her hand, "I was asked to give these to you by a gentleman."

"Who is he?" asked Scott.

"He wished to remain anonymous. Sorry, that's all I know." She turned and returned to her duties as Sarah opened the envelope. Five large ticket fell from the envelope as well as I small note. As Jean picked up the tickets, Sarah read the letter.

__

" To the lovely lady,

Please accept these as a token of my admiration for your beauty."

Sincerely,

A Secret Admirer 

"Oh my word!" breathed Jean, shakily holding the tickets, "These…these are…are…"

Scott looked surprised, "Tickets to a live concert by 'Illusion'! I can't believe it! These tickets are a hot item! How in the world…"

"Damn lucky break," joked Logan who seemed unfazed by this. Sarah just stared, her mouth open.

Jean just squealed and held the tickets like they would break if she wasn't careful, "oh Sarah, you are so lucky! And five of them! Who you gonna take?"

Trevor laughed at them through the noise, "Guys it's just a concert. What's so great about this guy?"

Scott and Jean looked at him like he was from another planet, then to each other; "Can you believe him?"

Sarah blinked suddenly and carefully took the tickets from Jeans shaking hands. _I suppose I should go. I mean, someone obviously paid a lot for them._

Again Jean looked at her in disbelief, "Sarah, are you kidding? I die for these tickets. He has such an amazing voice. The songs…" she sighed dramatically.

Scott chuckled, "Yeah, he's actually real good. He has such emotion and it seems obvious that something hurt him so much as to write something so heart felt."

Sarah nodded, _I know. I heard him once. It feels like the inner soul become awakened like a storm growing calm. The very fibers cool and burn all at once. And you feel like you can remember something important in your life…just before it disappears._

Jean stared in awe. "Oh Sarah, that's beautiful. Even I can't say I felt it so deeply."

Carefully, Sarah took two tickets from the set and handed them to Scott and Jean. _I'm sure you want to go._

Jean just looked teary eyed as Scott broke out in a grin, "Mosh pit, here I come!"

She looked at Logan and Trevor, _What about you two?_

Logan shook his head, "Nah. Too many people. Makes me nervous."

Trevor looked thoughtful, "Well, to put myself through that much mushy stuff? I don't know." Seeing Scott and Jean looking starry eyed at their tickets and seeing Sarah waiting patiently as if it didn't matter the answer, he sighed. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. As long as nothing more important comes up."

Logan grunted, "Only if you're lucky."

__

That leaves one more besides myself. I suppose Trish wouldn't mind seeing the concert.

Trevor laughed loudly, "Probably call you her angel for life! She's been trying to get those tickets probably more then these two." He gestured at Scott and Jean.

"So it's settled," smiled Jean, "In two weeks it'll be par-tea time!"

Unbeknownst to them, a figure watched from outside before turning to leave.

__

Subject found.

~~~

"Professor."

"Yes Ororo?"

"I'm detecting an abnormal reading from in the city. It seems to be coming from that new pizza parlor where the others went."

Xavier frowned, "May be their own mutant reading?"

Ororo shook her head, "This one's different. A stronger presence perhaps yet not much different. It almost appears familiar."

"We may have encountered this one before, professor." Noted Beast.

"Continue monitoring. I'll be with Cerebro." With a swish of the door, he left and rolled down the hall till her came to another door. A retinal scan was given and soon the door opened as he rolled in, closing behind, leaving him in a massive round room. He placed a helmet on his head attached with thick cords on each side. Closing his eyes, he pushed a button. The room seemed to spin and fog and soon he opened his eyes and looked about him seeing fog and shapes and then a figure running. They were cloaked and hard to see. 

Xavier concentrated, trying to focus on them. They suddenly stopped as if sensing him. Turning, he caught an angry face of a woman with glasses. Then she disappeared. 

Xavier was surprised and lost his concentration, losing the images as well, the room returning to his normal metallic look. Setting the helmet aside, he stroked his chin. Could it be? It seemed very unlikely. And yet…

Turning his chair, he left still pondering. It seemed things might heat up after all.

~~~

__

"Please, leave a contribution in the little box."  
  
  



	9. Chapter Eight

This is my last disclaimer as it is apparent already if you've read from the beginning.

****

Disclaimer Laby is not mine but the unknowns are. And the songs, yes I wrote them myself (Except for the Laby ones, you know which ones they are. To specify better, 'As the World Falls Down' is one that I do not own.) My star sings the ones I own. Hope you like and please don't take them as they are protected. I won't say how. ^^ Please tell me what you think of my attempts at Song Writing. Cha!

SFS

Chapter Eight

Everything had more or less settled down once Sarah had her things in order and began learning about her new abilities with the professor. Life at the school was actually… nice. No one expected you to talk to him or her all the time, besides the rowdy bunch that occasionally did enter the lounge, it was quiet. Everyone seemed to have his or her own agenda. She liked it this way. If only the college could be more like this.

Getting to her usual classes seemed not to be a difficulty after all. Trevor's schedule was basically the same, so they would both leave together via his bike. Trish seemed to have seen this a few times and assumed the obvious. No amount of shaking her head to Trish convinced her other wise. Though Trevor could and would be more a gentleman at the school, at college he was the same guy she met from day one. She just made it very obvious that they were _not _an item, mostly by avoiding him and looking rather peeved at practice as he would grin and wink at her at different intervals. It did rather confuse both Trish and Charlie, leaving them to scratch their heads and shrug.

Jean was good to her word. Each practice had her sitting in the sideline watching, sometimes with a notepad, sometimes just standing there, arms crossed. The actors seemed to want to really impress her with their stuff, especially the guys but she would only grin or just ignore them, leaving them hanging in their ridiculous state. It was humorous to both Sarah and Trevor to see how she rejected them so easily. Would have made Scott grin widely. 

It had been about three weeks since she'd moved and all was settled in. The play would be in two more months and she felt ready. It only seemed one scene left her feeling very uncomfortable.

__

The dance scene. 

It was where she and her 'prince' would meet at dance put on by the visiting 'royal', as you might call them, at the hall in their town. He would, like the original story, fall for her at an instant. Her means of getting there were help from a mysterious friend, so that her stepsisters would not know her. The wardrobe had actually done a spectacular job on finding something very 90's yet like the original idea. But for this practice she did not wear the dress, nor did 'prince Charming' wear his suit. They were set in the middle of the stage, looking at each other, with everyone in the seats and the narrators at the sidelines, hidden at each end. Sarah swallowed but did not show any fear. Trevor just gave a wry grin as he bowed, Chuck reading his part.

"'Fair lady, you are most welcome. Might I ask for you for a dance?'"

Trish followed suit as Sarah curtsied as if she wore the dress, "'Kind sir, I am flattered. I accept your request.'"

It was strange having someone speak the lines instead of him or her but Rog was right, it did sound quite different. So it was that Trevor took her in his arms and they began to dance. Rog had had a dance teacher come in earlier for them to learn the steps needed in the play. It was a ballroom style dance and quite elegant. Both seemed a natural to it. Soft music was played but the sound effects guys as they went about the stage. Sarah knew both Chuck and Trish were speaking their parts but at this time she did not have to react at all, neither did Trevor. 

So, her mind began to wonder as they whirled about slowly. The music playing seemed to meld into another melody, a familiar one. Her vision blurred and her surroundings seem to turn a pearly white, an elegant chandelier above them, pearls hanging here and there, other dancers about them, laughter and jolly sounds. She blinked carefully and it seemed that Trevor too began to change but she couldn't quite see him. Her eyes were blurred but she saw a sparkling blue suit, white ruffles at his throat. He seemed a little taller and his hair seemed a bit wild, punk like. But his face, she couldn't see his face. She felt as if she wore a dress of satin and her hair felt very different as well. Words seemed to meld with the music, as someone sang to her.

__

There's such a fooled heart  
Beating so fast  
In search of new dreams  
A love that will last  
Within your heart  
I'll place the moon  
Within your heart

Sarah gasped as she pulled away, blinking furiously. She touched her head slightly feeling woozy.

"Sarah?" came Trevor's voice, bewildered. She looked up and saw the same Trevor as always. He looked confused yet concerned.

"Sarah? Are you feeling all right?" Rog asked as he came to the stage. Even Jean from the sidelines began to come forward before stopping herself.

Sarah just nodded, waving them off. Trevor turned to Rog; "She's probably just feeling a bit tired. I'll take her out for some air."

Rog nodded and turned to the class, "Well that's it for today. See you all after the weekend."

Trish came running up to Sarah as people shuffled out of the amphitheater, followed by Chuck. "Sarah, you gonna be okay?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow at Trish as if to say _stop asking._ Trish then began to giggle happily, "So tonight is the concert! Oh Sarah, I don't know how you managed it, but you are my angel!" She sighed dramatically, "I'm gonna see 'Illusion'. In front row seats!!! EEEEEEEEE!!"

Chuck just glowered at Trish as Sarah could only stare at the love struck girl. At this Trevor coughed lightly and tapped Sarah on the shoulder, "Umm, Sarah? About that ticket? Well, I found I have to do some work with the Prof. Something that can't wait. So, I guess you have an extra."

Sarah blinked as Chuck began to look hopeful. With a surprised chuckle, she took the ticket from Trevor and handed it to a very surprised Charlie. His eyes just glittered with joy as he handled the ticket like glass. "Oh, I've died, haven't I? This will disappear in a second, won't it?"

Trish swiped the ticket and held it before him teasingly, "Don't think for one second this means you're sitting with me. And yeah, it'll be ripped in half once you get there, nitwit."

Chuck grabbed it back and commenced teasing Trish as Trevor just chuckled, Sarah smiling. He took her aside from the bickering 'couple' and Jean soon approached.

"I take it we have another friend coming?" she asked, eyeing the joyful Charlie.

__

Yeah, I think he's happy, Sarah shrugged. _Trevor can't go._

Jean looked surprised, "Seems you got lucky after all. I'd love to know how you got out of coming."

Trevor just coughed and began slipping away, "Well, got stuff to do. See you at in the parking lot, Sarah." And he left, hands in his pockets, whistling. Jean shrugged, "Still hasn't changed much."

Sarah turned to her, _What do you mean?_

"Well, for some reason he's never really liked 'Illusion' for some very odd reason _and _he has a habit of going off on his own sometimes. Who knows where. The Professor might but he won't say. I'd say he's still dealing with a lot of stuff and hearing heartfelt songs like what 'Illusion' sings might be too much for him. He's not one to share his feelings. I guess I understand."

Sarah looked back to where Trevor had left through and muddled in her mind what it might be. To be truthful, she actually looked forward to be going with him, even if he was obnoxious at times. Her brow furrowed.

__

What did _happen to you Trevor?_

~~~

Later when she and Trevor got back to the school, Sarah went to her room to practice a few moves before laying back on her bed, reading some material Ororo had wanted her to read. Playing some Celtic music, she began to feel sleepy. The music had always had an effect on her and she'd had liked it from the first time she'd heard Karen playing it at home one day.

This one was by an artist called _Enya, _the CD called _The Celts._ She took up the cover, taking out the little booklet that came with any CD, and turned it to the description of the song playing, a favorite of hers. (AN: Quote from the actual booklet from _Enya: The Celts_)

****

Fairytale_ This is based on the story of the Fairy King Midir and his love for the beautiful princess Etain. It is a story of great love, jealousy, secrets and endurance, in which Etain is banished and transformed into a pool of water, from which she emerges as a butterfly. Although immortal she is born a mortal child, one thousand and twelve years after her first birth._

It was a beautiful tale and the music so much like it's description. Every time she heard it, it seemed to sound like another lifetime, something familiar. As if she to had experienced such sorrow, pain, and love. Sometimes she would cry and other times, she only listened, sighing sadly.

"'Fairytale'," a soft voice said from the doorway, causing Sarah to jump a little to see whom it was. Ororo smiled gently from the doorway, "I too enjoy this music. I recognize it's sad tale. It must seem a comfort for you. You do listen to it often."

__

I suppose it reminds me of something. Perhaps something long forgotten. I wish I knew. Sarah looked thoughtfully at her window, seeing the sun was beginning to set. _I guess I should get ready soon._

"Sarah," Ororo said as she came forward, holding something in her hand, "I know life has been rough for you and I do hope we can help you overcome it. I thought you might like this." She opened her hands and in her palm was a little fairy ornament. It was a tiny girl, about three inches high with delicate crystal wings that glittered. She wore a soft green color dress to her feet with sleeves open like a medieval style dress and a silver belt hung down the center from her waist. Her hair was long and soft red, a silver circlet fit about her head, her face seeming so calm and peaceful, a little white perhaps. Her hands were before her together in open palms as if accepting something and her eyes closed.

Sarah drew in a breath. _She is exquisite. But where did you get her?_

"Oh well I thought you'd like an ornament to brighten your room and I was in the city shopping when I came upon this quaint little out of place shop. The lady there was quite kind and said this would be just the thing to make you feel at home. I hope you like it."

__

I do. But this must have cost a fortune. I couldn't take it.

Ororo waved her off, smiling; "No it's yours. What purpose would I have for it? Besides, it apparently has a story around it. The shopkeeper said that it is a representation of a Fae who once lived many centuries ago and that it is said to have a healing property to it. Perhaps it will help you."

Sarah was touched and smiled at Ororo, tears in her eyes, _Thank you. It…it looks so much like someone I knew… I think I knew. _She touched the locket about her neck and felt calm. _Perhaps a special someone._

Ororo was pleased by her response and headed back to the door, "Have a good time tonight." And she was gone.

Sarah carefully set the statuette on her nightstand beside the music box and the crystal, smiling happily. The song she listened to seem to drift happily around her and it even looked like the statue itself glowed. It just seemed to belong there, as if it had always been apart of her life. Sighing she went to her closet and began looking for an outfit for the evening.

~~~

Jean and Scott were downstairs by the doors chatting with the Professor and Ororo, trying to contain their excitement about the concert to a minimum. Soon, Sarah came down the stairs and Scott whistled, "Hey, good looking'."

Jean nudged him playfully as Sarah smiled. She wore dark form fitting pants and a red blouse tucked loosely in, topping her outfit with a dark vest with Celtic designs and a black pleather jacket that reached mid calve; a gift from Jean and the Prof. for doing well on a tough practice. She had her black purse slung over her shoulder to hang on her opposite side against her hip, under the coat. Her hair was held to the side with a nice oval clip from home.

Making her way over to them she gave a dazzling smile, _Well, let's get going._

"Right!" Scott opened the door for the ladies and they headed to his red convertible outside. Sarah had a small pang of disappointment that Trevor had not been there to see her outfit. But then again, why should she have expected it? 

She turned back to the open door, looking at the Prof. _Say bye to Trevor for me, would you?_

Xavier frowned a little, "Trevor? I don't think he's in tonight. Should I be seeing him?"

Sarah's brow furrowed but she shook her head, _I guess he meant something else. Never mind. Bye!_

She waved as she hopped into the back of the car and they sped off down the drive and onto the highway. Xavier was curious by the comment but said nothing as he and Ororo headed back in.

~~~

After picking up Trish and Chuck, they headed to the large concert complex downtown, struggled for a parking spot and eventually made their way to the building and the doors. It seemed like hundreds of people were lining the sidewalk and jumping with anticipation. Before they could get in line as well, a dark suit with shades approached them, asking for their tickets. Seeing it what they were he escorted them past the hollowing crowd and down through the noisy rows of screaming people. Once they reached the front, their was a velvet rope moved aside and they were brought to some very cushy seats, a safe distance from the jumping crowd.

Trish was livid with excitement, "I can't believe this is happening!!"

"Oh these are yours as well," the suit spoke, handing them passes on cords to go around their necks, "Comes with the front row privileges. You'll be able to go there once the show is finished. Enjoy the show!" and he left.

Both Trish and Jean grew very quiet and then screamed with delight as they stared the passes. Scott and Chuck high fived, "All right! Back stage passes!"

"Someone loves me!" Jean and Trish said in unison as they kissed the laminated passes. Sarah could only stare and then laugh. Still, besides their feelings, something about all this felt strange to her. Not saying anything to the others, she sat down and stared forwards at the empty stage about three meters away.

Trish plopped beside her with Chuck beside her and Jean and Scott on Sarah's other side. "You're real calm about this, Sar," Trish giggled, "Don't you see? This is our chance to meet _the _'Illusion'. Who knows, we might get to even see his face. Ahhh, the face of…"

"…'Illusion'," Jean finished, looking starry eyed as Scott and Chuck just chuckled.

"He's got to be pretty cool. To get a crowd like this is amazing. He's only been around for a year, right? I'm not sure even _The Rolling Stones _had it this lucky." Chuck then saw a friend of his some rows back and began yelling back to him over the crowd.

"Probably bragging," Trish muttered, "Like he'd have gotten here without you, Sarah. Sarah?"

Sarah blinked from her revelry and smiled to Trish who grinned, "I haven't seen you like this ever. This must be a good thing."

After a minute or two, an announcer silenced the crowd, the lights going dark.

'And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, back in his hometown after a world tour, the amazing, out of this world, 'ILLUSION'!!!"

The crowd went wild as lights blasted into view on the stage, fog filling the floor and seeping into the crowd. Then suddenly he was there as the music shot into existence. He stood there, mic in hand, his head down. As he looked up, it could be seen that he wore the same glittering mask Sarah had first seen on the news. His outfit was still dark but this one glittered blue, white ruffles at his throat, much like a gothic style lord from old time, black leather boots reaching just past his knees. His hair was the same wild rock star look and in the light the color again was incomprehensible. Once as the lights changed, it seemed green, then violet, then blue and sometime white. It was mesmerizing for any special effects enthusiasts.

The crowd was ecstatic as his words began to pour, and they were suddenly silent.

__

Such fire I saw in your eyes

I never would realize

A passion so strong and pure

Love I could never cure

The flame of passion in your eyes

Can't you ever realize?

Why do you look so hard at me?

When you wish to turn and flee

His voice escalated as the music came alive with deep emotion, every best loud and clear.

__

I saw the fire in your eyes

A love not to be despised

Don't defy me with your heart

I have loved you from the start

Ohhhh….Ohhhh….

When will I see that fire again?

So strong and burning till the end

I never thought that this could be

And yet you turn to run and flee

Yet even now with love so cruel

I feel the fire in the fool

So hard and crushing to the heart

I never want to be apart!

I saw the fire in your eyes

A love not to be despised

Don't defy me with your heart

I have loved you from the start

I saw the fire in your eyes

A love not to be despised

Don't defy with your heart

I have loved you from the start

Ooohhh, baby of mine….

Ooohhh, BABY OF MINE!!

I saw the fire in your eyes

A love not to be despised

Don't defy me with your heart

I have loved your from the start.

I can't take this pain no more

If only you could be restored

What will it take for love to be

So strong again and yet so free.

So strong again…and yet so FREEEEEEE!!!!!

As the song ended the crowd went wild, everyone jumping everywhere, screaming his name as the lights had given a blast of display before going dark. Everyone loved his song, that was apparent, but Sarah felt something so different as she stood to clap. His words felt as if someone was actually speaking, telling what their heart felt and morning over it. This singer… were these his words?

More songs came after, some as loud as the first had ended, others quiet where in the crowd was silent, tears in their eyes and a sparkling appearance of lighters everywhere, like the sparkling of a night sky. Songs called, 'Heart Tied', 'Twisted Love to Be', 'Strong Only', 'Crystals Only Shatter' (One where Sarah felt something tug at her), 'Mark Me Once', and 'See the Night in ME', where he seemed to speak of the moon a few times. Whatever he meant, the crowd loved every minute of it. There was an intermission, followed by other songs and then, the finale.

Then everyone was quiet as they knew the best song of all was coming. It almost sounded like tissues going around to get ready. It kinda seemed silly but Sarah was nervous. 

Jean glanced at Sarah, seeing her nervous state. _Sarah? _She thought over to her.

Sarah turned to her, her eyes worried, _This is the song that played when I first spoke. What will happen this time?_

Jean was surprised but gave her a reassuring squeeze, _It'll be okay. It may have just brought out a painful memory. Just focus on the positive, kay?_

Sarah nodded and watched as the lights went a soft blue and white, the fog sweeping gently over the stage to their feet. It seemed so enchanting. At each of the songs, it had seemed to Sarah that this masked singer would look in her direction at certain lines. It would hit her to the very core and leave her breathless. This time, he looked directly at her, even if the audience didn't notice, as his words began.

__

Once upon a moonlit dream

Something sparked in my life

There you shone like a mystic moonbeam

Glowing so brightly like the stars in the sky

A time, so long ago

Love, we'd never know

How much we'd never see

Could this love ever be?

__

I never thought that it would come

A feeling, so strong and numb

Can it be, we'll never see

Would this love ever be?

Sarah felt like she was floating in the clouds, this singer standing before her. His words seeped into her very soul, as if to break down the walls so heavily built around her. Her eyes seemed to look so close to his and her mind soared. His hand came forward to the crowd but to Sarah it seemed he gestured to her.

__

Moonlit princess, you stole my heart

And just as quickly we were thrown apart

How can I live without your touch?

Forbidden romance, an exorbitant rush!

I never thought that it would come

A feeling, so strong and numb

Can it be, we'll never see

Would this love ever be?

Oh…

I never thought that it would come

A feeling, so strong and numb

Can it be, we'll never see

Would this love ever be?

His eyes…she could see his eyes!

__

You! Only you can make this feeling strong

How… can I ever… bring you back where you belong?!

I never thought that it would come

A feeling, so strong and numb

Can it be, we'll never see

Would this love ever be?

Would this love… ever be?

The audience was silent and weeping was heard softly as light came like stars over the stage. As the blue and white lights began to vanish, Sarah felt he was looking directly at her. Her throat seemed to open suddenly and the miracle happened again.

"Found… he found… " She choked softly and then the strange voice from her was gone. No one seemed to have heard her as the crowd cheered for more. But it was apparent that he was finished. Trish was ecstatic as she gripped Sarah's arm, dragging her along with the others in tow.

"This is it, Sar!" She giggled, "Back stage!"

"Hey Charlie," Scott mentioned, "I hear you're strange manager for your play, right?"

Trish glowered, "Unfortunately."

"Well this could be a good chance to see how the pros do it. Maybe you'll get some pointers on special effects."

"Hey, that's a great idea!" he exclaimed, grabbing Scott's arm, "Come on, this will be excellent!"

With a shrug to the others he followed Chuck through some back curtain in search of the stage manager and special effects.

Trish, Jean and Sarah found themselves in a busy back stage hallway with many people running about either setting stuff out or cleaning up. Trish cried for joy at what caught her eye, gripping Sarah and Jean's arms. "Do you see what I see?"

"Um," Jean chuckled, "The band perhaps? Hey they don't even show up on the stage, through all that fog. Makes it interesting, I'll bet." Then she blinked, grinning widely, "Yes. Yes I do. And is he a hotty or what?"

Sarah looked to see what they were gaping at and saw someone who apparently was the drummer, his sticks still in his hands. He wasn't too bad looking. Trish began to pull them along but Sarah held back.

__

Go ahead, Jean, she thought to her, _I'd rather just wander a bit._

Jean nodded and both Trish and her went after the drummer.

Sarah sighed a little tiredly, muddling over what had happened. This time no one had heard her but even she did not understand the meaning of what was said.

__

Found? Found what? Watching different people going about and making sure she was not in the way, she found herself in a quieter hall with a few doors marked with stars. One at the end of the hall was marked with 'Illusion'. Tempting as it was she decided not to go after him. She felt odd about it and didn't really understand him. _Why would he have been looking at her? _

Turning around she began to leave when a soft voice spoke.

"Hello Sarah."

Her face felt pale and she swallowed hard. Turning, she saw him. He was still in his stage outfit, the mask still in place. At this distance, he seemed not that much taller then some of the other guys like Scott or Trevor. Yet her body seem to shake, either with fear or excitement.

__

How did he know…

"That's is your name, from what your pass says." He grinned as he came closer, a sort of smirk all most. He took her hand and she felt a chill… or was it a shock?

He leaned over, kissing her hand and looking up at her. His eyes… she could see them again.

"Charmed, I'm sure."

Sarah felt dizzy, the world swimming around her as she felt her knees give way. She felt she was caught in someone's arms but she was already seeing black. A last conscious thought came to her as her mind shut off.

__

His eyes… 

~~~

__

"Please, leave a contribution in the little box."

__


	10. Chapter Nine

Kay I've added something in here that might throw up the rating somewhat. And I've never written something this **cough** personal. So please don't flame me **wince for oncoming attack**. I hope you enjoy this chapter any way and sorry if it gets boring or confusing. Just struggling on to keep you all entertained. Cha!

****

Chapter Nine

She was standing in a dim room, firelight playing along the stone walls from its place in a far wall. A soft blue rug lay on the floor; she could feel its softness, as she was barefoot. Her dress was soft green, medieval style with open sleeves and a silver belt gracing her waist. Her felt like it was up in braids and a soft tail trailed down her back. This room felt familiar once again, like a forgotten dream. She'd been here before, she was sure, and more then likely it was a dream.

Large window doors stood open before her, a gentle breeze blowing white curtains. It was not a chill wind yet not quite warm either. She felt the familiarity of waiting for something again. It seemed all déjà vu to her. Here she had her voice again but she didn't understand how the words came.

"Where is he? He promised he would return."

__

My dear, why do you torture yourself? Came a soft feminine voice. _These dreams help you not. Leave this Illusion and embrace what you know to be true._

"No," she cried out, holding her arms about her, "I know what lies out there and I do not wish for any part of it. It holds no love for me. I am safer here."

__

Until you take those steps you shall never know, never understand why this is, your reason for being and these powers that cling to you. Take the help offered you. Do not hold back.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. But I cannot do it." She looked at the open doors with fear. She remembered how she never left this room, never ventured forth. Nothing good could be out there. It was dark and something caused fear in her to see it. "No, he will return. He will come to me."

__

Why? Why must he come? Do you not realize it is a great task to him? He is drain from his search. His mind comes so close and yet you hold back. Until you open yourself, he will never return.

"No," she wept, falling to her knees, weeping into her hands. The voice went softer and it almost seemed like a comforting breeze twirled about her, playing wit her hair and caressing her face as if to wipe the tears.

__

I wish you not to be sad. But these are tasks that must be fulfilled. I wish no more hardship on you than what you've had. You must be brave. Listen, can you not hear it? He is calling. You must answer.

She looked up and heard the soft sound of music, the familiar melody that haunted her so long. But she shook as she felt it came from out there. Fear took hold again.

"There is… pain out there, something that needs not be remembered. If I go…"

__

It will be perilous but it is a step that needs to be taken. Some things should never be forgotten. Go my darling. I will watch over you as well as I can. Be strong. Know that the life that runs through your veins holds the key to your past… and the mysteries beyond.

Slowly she rose, her face set even as fear gripped her. With shaken steps she approached the open doors, each feeling like lead weights tied fast. The breeze felt a little stronger as she neared, blowing more fierce as she stopped only a foot away, her hair and dress whipping about her. She turned away slightly, the fear growing stronger.

"I… I don't know…"

__

Believe in yourself and the strength that dwells in your mind. Know that I will always be with you even when you are alone.

She turned to the angry darkness, away from the warmth of that room and to the shrieking of the wind and crashes of thunder before her. But above it al, the faint melody that held her heart still played.

With strength in mind, she made for that last step.

A sudden blaze of light flashed before her eyes and she held up her hands in protection.

The ground left her feet…

~~~

It felt like a soft couch that she was lying on. Her eye hurt, feeling blurry as she slowly blinked. She could hear soft music playing, see a soft light fill the room to take away any harshness. As she her eyes began to adjust, she could make out white Christmas lights lined in corners where the walls met the ceiling, as well in the corners going to the floor. Her head felt groggy as she touched it gently, sitting up. 

It was then that she thought she heard the faint sounds of someone singing, rather sadly she thought. Not far from the couch was another doorway where it came from. From the looks of her surroundings, she was in a small dressing room of sorts, a few outfits lying over a few other chairs and desk and mirror to the side, it's bright lights off.

Leaning against the couch she felt the strange dream fading from her memory. It seemed any dream she had was never remembered as she woke. And they always seemed important, almost vital.

The sound of footsteps came from the darkened doorway, and soon and tall figure stood there, stopping as they saw that she was awake. Holding back, their facial features were hidden in the darkness.

"Are you all right? I don't understand why you fainted." His voice took on a mocking tone suddenly, "Unless you are like all my other adorning fans."

At this Sarah took offense, frowning deeply and looking peeved. He chuckled as he stepped away from the door, appearing soon after, his face covered by the mask of before. Her eyes widened when she realized where she was.

__

'Illusion's dressing room!

He set a glass of water before her on a coffee table, sitting in another chair in a relaxed posture, seeming to watch her in amusement. Taking the glass, she didn't leave her gaze of him for a second. Setting the glass down after she didn't move. He tilted his head.

"You are rather odd, aren't you?" his voice sounded accented but much like someone else she knew, indecisive. Yet his words were what irritated her. Here was this perfect stranger calling her names and laughing at her. What had ever made her think he had hurt spirit or that he may be suffering? She began to rise but sat again in a weak state. His mirth vanished and his features took a serious look.

"You are not well, it seems. Perhaps I should send for a doctor…"

She shook her head, not really sure how she could communicate with him. She wasn't sure he'd understand that a voice in his head was her speaking. It worked with the others only because they were privy to know about it. Could she trust this 'singer' with such a secret?

He sat back again, "Might I ask why you did not come here like all the rest? You turned away at the last minute. You are very different from my usual fans. It is that which intrigued me."

What should she do? Answer the only way she knew how? Ignore him? Or try to leave again? The last option seemed to fail at her last attempt and felt a second try would help her nothing at this point. She sighed, looking away. He leaned forward, curiosity in his features.

"Don't be afraid."

__

Believe in yourself and the strength that dwells in your mind.

Sarah was surprised by the words. They were ones from a dream, she was sure and now they swam before her as she looked to this man. Her heart suddenly felt like a breaking ice and she felt as if walls were beginning to crumble.

A loud knock sounded from the main door, sending her flying from these thoughts, the walls hard again. The masked man seemed perturbed as he rose to answer, opening it rather hard.

"What is it? Can I not rest?"

"I'm sorry sir," said a voice, more then likely a technician, "But there are a few fans of yours with back stage passes who will wish to see you. I thought maybe…"

"You thought wrong," he said rather angrily, "I do not have time for 'adoring fans'. I am weary from my tour and this concert." He suddenly lowered his voice, a sound like defeat coming, "I suppose I may appear a little but not now. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm tired."

The door closed and he walked by, leaning against a wall, sighing and muttering something incoherent. He turned to her, shaking his head, "I suppose you will wonder why this display when I have a fan here already. Like I have said, you seem different and I wish to know more about you."

Sarah had felt quite surprised by his recent actions that she knew not what to think. What good could come from her revealing her secret? How would it change things? It would be utterly confusing to him. Frustrated at herself, she stood to leave, forcing strength into her limbs. He just watched as she approached the door.

__

You are a mystery worth seeking.

The thought had just popped into her head that she stopped in a gasp. She turned to him but his appearance had not changed.

__

What did you say? She did this without a thought and before she knew it he looked surprised, as if hearing something not in the room.

"I… said nothing. Did you…" His grin grew, a chuckle on his lips, "So, this is your secret. Why you wish not to speak. Or perhaps you can't. Am I right?"

She disliked his mocking humor and frown. Yet she nodded, _It is not like I wished to tell you any way._

"My, you are a spitfire. It seems I have offended you in some way. Tell me, do you treat most people like this or just the famous ones?" He was grinning widely, evident sarcasm in his voice.

That was it, she was through with this behavior. She went for the door but before she could take the handle, he was there, an arm across it.

"Wait, I mean it when I say I feel something about you."

She gave a cold laugh, _You feel? I'm so surprised. And what might your 'feelings' tell you?_

"There is danger in your future," his voice was serious, what facial features were seen, not smiling anymore. Sarah took a step back, holding herself close. She had learned from the Professor and Trevor how to protect her mind from the barrage of voices and emotions in the city so she could not tell if he meant what he said. Ever so carefully, she lowered her thin wall only to catch a wave of determination, fear, loyalty… and pain. Gasping, she threw them up again, stumbling. He caught her arm in alarm, steady her. 

His touch shocked her and she felt her head snap back. Waves upon waves of images and emotions played through her, her weak defenses crashing down. The world was spinning about her, unfocused. She could hear laughter, a cry out in pain, anger, bitterness, images of crystals, a white room dressed in pearls, a peach, three comrades she didn't recognize, a castle…the Escher Room poster from her old room.

She couldn't breath as she felt her knees give and strong arms came to catch her. She tried with al her might to bring up the walls but she felt her strength leave her. She's black out in a minute if something didn't…

Just as suddenly, it was gone: the emotions, the images, everything. She opened her eyes to find she was sitting on the couch, her host sitting across, his head resting on a hand, looking rather exhausted from his deep breathes. 

"Like I was saying, fans tend to wear me out," he chuckled.

Sarah was confused. He was acting like they had been having a conversation, like nothing had happened. Bewilderment filled her mind and she checked her defenses for any sign of breaking.

The problem was, she couldn't find them. The how was she able to… it was all very confusing to her. He looked over to her, "Is something the matter? A glass of water perhaps?" He rose, slowly making his way through another door and out of sight. At this point Sarah concentrated, building up her defenses whether she needed to or not, just as Xavier had taught her. Once she felt more or less done, she rose and went for the door, carefully pulling the handle.

"Wait! Where are you-"

At this she ran. She didn't really understand why but she had to leave. Something _did _happen, she was sure of it and she felt she had to leave. She didn't stop as he called out, ignored surprised stares from tech. and stagehands. She found the nearest exit and went for it.

"Sarah?" came a surprised voice as she went for the door. It was Trish and Jean with the others. "Sarah, where are you going?"

She didn't answer only ran out the door and down the stairs into the dark alley. She didn't stop running until she had run two blocks, stopping in another dim alley. She paused as she saw it was a dead end. With heaving breaths, she leaned against a dumpster, closing her eyes and reflecting on what had happened.

__

That singer, there's something about him. Why had he said that? What was his purpose? The other question that came to her was did it really happen. The images… emotions… they burned into her very mind. It was like someone banging at the door to be let in, something trying to resurface. But a part of her mind resisted, leaving her confused and hurt.

Her breathing had returned normal when she heard the noise. A trash can had been knocked over at the mouth of the alley, causing her to turn quickly. Two rather large menacing shadows approached her, a dark chuckle being heard.

Damn! She hadn't realized how far she had strayed from the concert hall and now there was no way out from here but that mouth. She backed away, sinking behind the dumpster, hoping they may not have seen her. It suddenly was pulled aside, revealing two badly shaven men, grinning down at her.

"Lost, little lady?" one joked.

"Perhaps a bit tired from your run?" snorted the other. "Maybe we can help."

She stood, backing away till she came to the dead end wall, shaking her head.

"What? Cat got your tongue? Hey Mik, we got silent type here."

Mik chortled, "All right with me. Less noise to let on anything's wrong. Help her lighter her load, Carl."

Carl grinned as a knife flashed into view, causing Sarah to tremble. It came forward and sliced the strap of her purse, sending it flying to the first. He jiggled it a bit and smiled. "Thanks for the contribution."

"You really are pathetic," came a husky voice from the shadows behind them. A slim shadow stood, their arms crossed, "I hired you for better then this. A mouse wouldn't be afraid of you."

Mik snorted, "Well what you want us to do with her?"

It seemed in their voice that she smiled, "Whatever you wish."

Sarah's eyes widened at these strange words and fear encompassed her as the two men grinned, approaching her slowly, Carl with the knife coming quickly and grabbing her from behind, the cold feeling of steel at her throat.

"You be a good girl and this won't hurt… much."

Mik came forward, grabbing her shirt, the rank stench of sweat and a few drinks on his breath as he laughed in her face. "You look real soft, kitten. I wonder what I might find." The buttons of her blouse tore at his yank, part of it ripping into his hands, revealing her black bra. He grinned more, trailing a finger here and there.

Her fear escalated, her defenses shaking. She couldn't scream as tears flooded her face. Feelings of self-stupidity and rising terror filled her. She felt her life flash as his hands went lower, her clothes being slashed as he went. She wept, struggling, weakly as she could, feeling the blade get closer.

She couldn't control the surge that grew in her, overpowering with the fear and want for survival. Mik shoved her against the wall, feeling her over. She knew he was getting ready and she could only weep. The shadow in the background seem to chuckle at her situation.

__

Anyone, please…oh please… Trevor!

There was sudden pain; her eyes shot open as his hand had gotten too close. She was being violated. Searing pain screamed through her and her throat was ripped open with sound; the surge of before, shattering her defenses as emotions and thoughts rushed her.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!" The men were suddenly thrown back violently as searing light burst around her. Her arms were wide, her head shot up as her voice screamed. Whatever the light touched, it was incinerated, leaving black char marks. Her clothes burned at different points and then just as suddenly, the light was gone and she crumpled to the ground, wounded and slightly burned, her clothes almost useless.

The men sat away from her, shaken by what had happened.

"What in blazes?!"

"What kind of freak is she?!"

The slim shadow only laughed. "More then I thought possible. A little late in reaction but none the less effective."

Mik got up quickly, facing the shadow, "You knew she was going to do that?"

"I had a feeling. It's an unconscious effect yes, but none the less, the power is there."

"Look lady, the deal was we get this girl and that's it," Carl grumbled, "You said nothing physical danger to ourselves."

The voice sounded bored, "You men always seem more concerned about details then money. You done your job, fine. Now I have another. Take her and follow me." She turned to leave. Each man looked at each other questionably.

"Well?" she stopped, glancing back. Shrugging, Mik went to pick up the Sarah.

There was a sudden flash of movement and there crouched before him was another shadow, dressed darkly and wearing a mask only revealing his eyes. Mik growled, taking out a knife. Before he could move, the shadow gave a spinning back kick, sending Mik flying harder then would be expected from a kick, into the wall with a sickening crunch, soon slumping to the ground in a groan.

Carl, angered by his partner's attack, ran forward, knife flashing. He lunged forward and the shadow leaned back, back flipping and kicking Carl into the air at the same time. He soon ended up crashing into a dumpster and then nothing moved. The shadow spun of the slim figure of before but already she was racing away down to the mouth of the alley. The shadow ran after, reaching the corner she had turned. He stopped suddenly, looking down the street and sidewalk.

It was empty but for some trash cans and a dirty bum sleeping under some papers. He hissed in frustration as he ran back down the alley to Sarah's still form.

The bum moved, his face glancing where the other had disappeared. His eyes suddenly flashed gold.

~~~

"Will she be all right?" Kitty asked as she waited with Jean, Scott, Kurt, and Logan. Scott and driven back with Jean, after dropping off Trish and Chuck, reassuring them Sarah would be all right and they'd find her. He'd received the message that Sarah had been hurt and was back at the school. So he and Jean rushed back to see what had happened.

From the sounds of it, she had been nearly raped and this threw everybody into worry. Her clothes were also badly burned and there was evidence of violence. But the burns, they had not been explained.

So it was that the group waited outside the lab while Xavier and Ororo were inside. There was someone else but they weren't sure if it was someone that they knew or not. They hadn't seen only knew there had to have been someone who brought her in.

Inside, Ororo approached Xavier as he sat with his head in his hands.

"It was close. No breakage or simian. It would appear it was only… 'foreplay'." She looked away in disgust as she sat down.

"Will she be all right?" a deep voice asked softly from the shadows. Xavier and Ororo looked over as the tall boy entered the light, his features haunted and signs of anger and pain evident. His outfit was black and tight, a small silver emblem on the front on the right top corner, displaying the 'X-Men' sign, silver lines racing down each arm and black knee boots fitting his feet. He held what appeared to be a head mask in his black gloved hand and his golden hair was pulled back at his neck.

His head was lowered as he waited for an answer. Ororo spoke softly, 'Physically, she should be fine. Mentally… there may be added trauma to what she's been through already. If I knew what it was, it would be easier to see where she would be at after this attack."

He turned to the side, anger in his face as his fist tightened. "I should have been there. I should have known she couldn't protect herself."

"Trevor," Xavier said quietly, "This was not your fault. No one could know she would leave the group so suddenly. And no one could know it was planned."

He looked quickly, "What are you saying?"

Xavier tapped a board and traces of Sarah's burned clothing appeared, "These burn marks and those on Sarah herself, were not from any fire. The power came from within. Some how Sarah was pushed passed a point where she had no control and the power within her escalated in seconds. Fortunately, it has resumed its former state but it will grow quicker this time.

"This whole thing seems far too planned to be an accident. From what you've said there was a third party but that they did nothing as this happened."

"An observer," pointed out Ororo, "It's possible it was they who had these goons attack her… to see her power fluctuate like it did."

"They were planning to take her, yes?" Xavier asked as Trevor nodded gravely, his fist still tight.

"I only arrived once I spotted that explosion of light. They were making moves to take her." His fist finally slammed against a wall, denting it. "This can't be happening! Why her, why now?" He was suddenly quiet, his eyes narrowed, his words like slivers of ice.

"Magneto."

Xavier was grave, "I would agree it could be him. Only he imprisoned after our last showdown. The one where we…" he said nothing as he knew Trevor understood. He glanced over to where Sarah lay unmoving, his eyes suddenly softening into sorrow.

"I wanted to protect her from this. I didn't want her to ever go through what I did."

"You did the best thing you could by saving her," Ororo said, rising and laying a hand on his shoulder, "She is lucky to have some one so protective as you."

Xavier nodded, smiling, "You two seem to have a bond I do not quite understand. Both of you share similar powers, even if hers is slightly off at this point. That may be what saved her tonight." His brow furrowed, "How was it you came to be there?"

Trevor looked aside, not answering right away, then glancing at Ororo and back to Xavier. He understood, "Ororo, would you tell the others. Try not to go into too much detail. Only that she will be all right and she'll need some time."

Ororo nodded, turning and leaving the room, closing the door quietly. They could hear the sudden burst of questions as the door closed. Xavier turned to Trevor.

"You were searching again, weren't you?"

He nodded, his eyes closed, "Ever since those dreams… I've felt I must. Someone wants me to find this mystery woman, I don't know whom. I feel like someone lives in me, trapped and wanting release." He ran a hand through his hair, "It's maddening."

"Did anything happen this time?"

Trevor seemed unsure to answer, pacing about, "I… I'm not sure. It's been strange ever since… Professor, I'm not sure how much longer I can suppress this surge in me. It's like rage, betrayal… and yet mournful pain. I'm not even sure of when it's my emotions or not."

Xavier was thoughtful, "You've displayed interesting abilities since I first discovered you. There was a time when I thought you'd never return. What was it, two months? You disappeared without a trace and then suddenly, you were back, looking rather exhausted I might say. How long has it been since you were brought here, a year, maybe more?"

"Over a year at least. I still don't remember exactly what happened. My memories have been so blurred…" he suddenly grew angry again, "And then _he _showed up. I swear if ever I get my hands on him…"

"Understood," Xavier motioned, "But do you remember when the dreams first came?"

Trevor calmed, thinking for a minute, "Just before then… before I was taken. Magneto used it against me, said he would help me find my quest. But it was all a lie. He tricked me, I almost destroyed you and the others." He gripped his head, shaking with furry, "If it hadn't have been for that blackout…"

At this Xavier was quiet for a moment, "I would never have been able to access your mind, show you the truth. But it was you who helped in his capture. Yet, there are other dangers out there still. Not all of his allies were captured." Xavier rolled away, coming to stop by Sarah's sleeping form. He glanced back to Trevor.

"I feel she met with something tonight that might relate to you knowing of her fate. I will try something." Carefully, he placed his hands over her head, closing his eyes. His face twitch slightly every now and then, showing minor pain and then sadness. After fifteen minutes or so, he moved back, taking a deep breath.

"She did meet someone tonight. What was the name of that concert?"

"'Illusion'," Trevor answered, "Can't see what that would have to do with anything."

"I'm afraid it has to do with everything. Someone spoke to her or made contact and it has caused a great swelling in her mind. She was left unprotected for a moment. Yet something took over until she could take control again. Someone had the power to help her and they knew of it too." Xavier thought and then looked at Trevor.

"Where were you while you searched? What do you remember?"

"Well, I had left with my bike, suited up just to stay out of sight. When I reached the city… " he blinked, "I don't remember after that. At some point I was going down a street and then… then… something…" he concentrated, his face set, "That… feeling, it wouldn't let go. I had enough time to stop the bike and then, I blacked out.

"After I don't know how long, I woke up in some strange place, an alley I think. That's when I felt the surge of power coming from Sarah. I was somewhere else entirely from where I fell but my bike wasn't too far behind. You know the rest."

Xavier pondered as he slowly came to a conclusion. He seemed to know something but he didn't say anything to Trevor. Trevor felt he knew this, even when he tried to enter Xavier mind on several occasions, only to be bounced off. What was he hiding.

"I wish I could tell you, but I'm sure the answers will come to you in time. For now, our concern is Sarah." He turned to the girl, "I don't believe she will be returning to school for quite some time. She will be more closed in then before and I fear my work will be undone. Both of us need to help her keep her shield strong so as not to be barraged by other's thoughts and emotions."

Trevor went to sit by Sarah, taking her hand. "I'll stay here then as well."

"I'm not sure you should. It may arouse suspicion from her colleagues at her college. I'm not certain they need be told of this. But an excuse must be made, or her parents will be contacted and the whole truth will be out. The last thing she needs is for her father to keep her even tighter to home."

"He's probably locked her in and throw away the key, never to see the light of day." Trevor sighed, "I suppose its understandable. But at least she has family who care for her."

Xavier's face softened, "Trevor, even if you don't know your true family, we will always be yours. Someday, perhaps…"

Trevor nodded, smiling a little for the first time that night, "I think," he said quietly, holding Sarah's hand firmly, "I may find family in those who are most like me."

__

That makes you number one to me, Sarah, he thought. _I will always protect you._

~~~

A chair hurled into a window, sending showers of glass to the streets below. The occupant inside didn't care as she had been the one to throw it. She seethed angrily, causing fear to rise among the three that stood not far off.

"I-I take t-things went b-bad, m-ma'am?"

The woman turned on them, her eyes flashing, her dress suit looking torn on one side. The three backed away fearfully but took a look of confusion, as she was suddenly calm and quietly chuckling.

"Yes, things went sour. But I still have my data. It will be sufficient." She turned to the broken office window, muttering to herself.

"And he thought there was only one. This one is even more powerful and her powers are so untamed, full of vitality and untapped potential. Haha, it's more then I could dream."

She turned quickly to the three, her glasses giving her a fierce bird-of-prey look, "Go! I want my best fighters trained for this. I expect the 'others' will soon catch on to my plan. I need to be ready. Well, move it!"

The three scrambled to leave as she chuckled, a soft hiss coming from her lips.

"Soon, my love. The power you sought will finally be mine."

~~~

R&R! Hate it? Loving every minute of it? Let me know guys!


	11. Chapter Ten

Hehe, Mandie Parcell has been most eager to read this I think. Gomen nasai, minna but I do have another **gasp** life. I've been working every weeknight so I'm veeeerrrrry busy. I do love getting email though ^^. Never hurt anyone so keep sending them. Just remember I do have two other fanfics I'm doing. And they are also demanded by some people ^^ (Miko, I know you do!). So keep those reviews coming and I'll try my best to keep this steady. Oh, and a surprise in here. Major reflection AND discovery! Just getting you hyped up. I know you guys want some answers and this will get your minds racing and maybe even more questions. Hehehe, cha!

SFS

Chapter Ten

Xavier's prediction had been correct. Sarah was even quieter and stayed more in her room after she was released from the lab. She was mostly either in her armchair, curled up and rocking, or in a tight ball on her bed. Most often tears were evident in her eyes but after about a week, there was suddenly no tears, only a very strange face, like one contemplating life.

The others tried to comfort her, be of help but she saw no one but Ororo, who checked her condition, and Xavier. Even Trevor had a hard time seeing her. She could only look away, hiding her face so he could never tell whether she was crying or not. It hurt him a little but then she didn't know he'd been the one to save her. He had felt there was no reason explaining about the 'X-Men' to her just yet. She didn't seem ready for anymore surprises just yet.

It had been hard at first to keep explaining to Rog that Sarah was not feeling well but it was understood. Just that she could be ready in time for the play, he was okay with it. Trevor worried about this. Would she ever be all right again?

Almost two weeks had past when Trevor had finally been asked to see Sarah. She had actually asked for him, after seeing Jean and Kitty, both of which could only look sad as they left her room. Quietly, Trevor entered the room, closing the door behind him softly. Ororo had told him to keep it short if possible.

Sarah was sitting on her couch near the window, gazing outside to the sunny afternoon, her knees held tightly to her. He felt worry and sadness flow over him at her bedraggled appearance, her hair unkempt, her skin rather pale. Her eating habit were all but extinct. She wore a large fuzzy lavender sweater Kitty had given her and loose black khaki's, each draping to her thin body.

Softly he approached her, sitting at the other end of the couch. She continued to stare outside, dark circles under eyes, apparent that her sleep had not been happening either. He felt his heart give, wanting so much just to hold her tightly in his arms, make the pain go away. Why did she mean so much to him? Was it just their similar powers? Or was there a stronger bond.

Should he speak? Or would it be better to just listen? He did not want to violate her mind, not in any way, but he carefully reached out with his thoughts to check over her.

He could tell her walls of protection were stronger then ever. It seemed Xavier had been able to convince her to do that at least. She had every right to want it now more then ever. But her emotions… would he be able to feel those? Like she had? Might he too have that power? He'd never tried… but perhaps he was empathic as well.

He cleared his mind of question and let his heart go off on it's own. Faintly, like tiny trails of stardust, he felt the tiniest of feeling. It was fear. He was impressed that he could do this much but at that feeling he stopped. His heart wouldn't continue as it's own longing came in again. 

To be near her, to protect her. Just a few months and he already felt he'd known her forever. Why?

He cleared his throat quietly and she turned slowly, no expression on her face. Yet something was showing. It almost looked like she had come to a decision, a new path in her life. It had him worried, especially on which path that might be.

"Sarah?"

She stared at him, her eyes like melting rivers, in turmoil and churning. Then in sudden sounds, like a soft breeze, he felt her voice in his mind again. How he had missed its companionship.

__

Have you ever contemplated your existence? The question had so surprised Trevor he could only blink. What question was this?

__

What is my purpose? Why should I exist? Would it not have been better if I had never been found? Could I just have stayed in darkness, unknowing, uncaring? She looked at the window before he could reply.

__

I… I wish to return there. Where ever it may be. I do not wish to be here anymore. I have no reason to…

"Stop this!" He had said the words a little more harshly then he had originally wanted to but he couldn't help it. Why was she speaking like this? Didn't she know what he thought?

She looked to him her expression still unchanged.

__

Why?

He searched his thoughts for a better answer, one that made more sense then his outburst. Could he really tell what he felt… or what anger flowed through him at such words?

He looked up at her, his eyes intense, piercing her mind causing her to flinch a little. 

"Would you believe that you are not the only one who once asked these same questions?"

Sarah just stared at him, not showing anything, any change at all.

Trevor sighed, looking down, "I can see you have made you mind up on this. You won't listen to anyone else, granted," he looked up, his eyes looking so weak, "So why would you listen to me?"

At these words, Sarah trembled, her arms wrapped tighter around her knees and her eyes filling with tears.

Trevor continued, his voice shaking a bit, "Why did you ask me here? Did you want my permission, my blessing? I'm sorry, I won't give it. You make this decision on your own. But let me tell you this… you will have many friends asking why. Why did you do it? Were you not loved? Have you not a family that loves you dearly? Friends that care? Yes what happened was appalling but is that any reason to just give up? How many other people have gone through the same thing, even worse, and yet come out of it with a fighting stance to keep going?"

Sarah's face lifted and her mind nearly screamed _No one has ever gone through what I have! Yes, I was nearly raped and there are those who have been! But did they have a terrible power scream through their body, their mind feel as if it would just explode? Or even go through each day wondering if this is would be the day I will finally lose it? Would I experience the same pain of thousands of needles piercing my mind and soul?_

She looked away, the tear twinkling in her eyes. _I just want it to end._

Trevor looked away, gritting his teeth a bit before turning again, his face set yet something was strangling him. 

"What about someone who wakes up one day, discovering that they are lucky to be alive, or so they are told, finds that they have no family, no one who cares what happens to them? Or that they are plagued by strange things they discover to be some kind of gift? And what about those who end up being taken for fools, believing some man's words to be utter truth and then going and making huge mistake after another, all for the sake of seeking answers? What about someone who has caused so much pain, only to hide the pain they feel; waking up, not knowing whether they will be in the same place they were when they fell? What about someone who doesn't even know who they are, with nothing to guide them?!" He spat this a little angrily, his eyes welling up with emotion.

He sat back as if worn out, his voice quiet. He looked at her again, his mind speaking for him.

__

What of those who are_ alone?_

Sarah couldn't think or move, or she wouldn't. Then she fell against the couch back, weeping softly even as her mind wandered.

Trevor reached out with his hand, just stopping inches from her face. She was still for a while before she slowly moved her face again to look at him, her eyes squinting.

"_You're_ not alone, Sarah," he said softly and finally brushed his hands along her hair, moving a strand from her face, "Think of what you have. Treasure that."

Without a word, she moved into his arms as he held her, her sobs racking her body till there were no more tears. Trevor closed his eyes. Such warmth he felt rush through him as he held her. This felt oddly familiar and yet so right. He never wanted to let go.

__

Trevor… your family…

He stroked her head gently, "I don't know… I'm not sure if I ever had one. But I know I was alone when I woke up for maybe the first time."

She huddled in his arms as he held her tighter, her tears finally coming to a halt. After a moment of silence, her mind spoke again.

__

When? Do you remember where…

"I woke up in a hospital bed, my head and parts of my body wrapped in bandages. The doctors kept saying, 'lucky to be alive' and other such things. I didn't feel lucky. For some reason, I felt I had lost something. What hurt I think was that no one was there when I woke. No one to be glad of my being alive. And there was no one there even when I was released.

"I wandered around a place I knew nothing about, my mind wiped of anything I might of known. All I had were the clothes given me and an address where I might stay. A shelter, I suppose. I eventually found a job where experience wasn't really needed, seeing as I knew of none and from then on, things grew blurry. I can't remember what really happened for a good long time. Only I'd wake up in places I didn't recognize. Then I discovered my 'gift'. Hmph! Like you I felt it a curse more then anything. People were afraid of me when strange things would happen. I didn't have any way of knowing how to shield myself, it happened so randomly. And sometime people were hurt. 

"I had to keep going, leaving places and then suddenly, for maybe almost a year, I couldn't remember anything of that time. I found myself in what looked like some kind of ruin of a burned building. The timbers were still smoking. Somehow, I felt I was responsible. I screamed then, felt the pain rush my mind again, what walls I knew to build crumbling around me. I suppose that is when I was discovered." He went silent for a time, Sarah feeling that he was struggling with something.

"Someone offered to help, just appeared from the sky, promised that they'd make me strong, help me with… something." Trevor didn't really feel it necessary to tell Sarah of his quest at this point.

"I thought he was sincere and so I accepted. I did become strong, my power climaxing at an alarming rate. I caused more pain, more destruction, all in the name of finding answers. I thought he'd been right, I trusted him, believed him… only to discover I was being used.

"Something happened that prevented me from committing an ultimate crime, from causing a devastating effect. Again, I slept. It was then that the Professor saved me. He'd been there when I was to commit this atrocity and when I fell, he entered my mind, showed the error I had made and tried to lead me to the light again. It took so long, so much fighting to regain my humanity. I fought with the thought of dying everyday. I felt I had no reason, that I had betrayed myself and something else.

"That's where the anger grew fierce. I wanted to kill the one responsible, only to discover that I could not get at him. And to realize that it was myself I had to be enraged at. _I_ made myself and _I_ had to pay the consequences. I had every reason to just not exist… but I lived. No family, no loved ones, no real reason to live but for a faint hope… and I lived." At this, he stopped, the silence deafening.

Sarah clung to him, now understanding what he had meant from words past. In reality, she knew none of the suffering he'd been through. In just a few minutes, he had revealed the truth that had suffered him for years. And something else tickled her mind in all this. It sounded so… familiar.

__

You… woke up… in a hospital?

"Yes," he said, glancing down into her face, "Why?"

Sarah searched her mind. Something seemed to want her to open up that forbidden door deep inside, see what really lurked there. Answers would be there.

__

'Take the steps'

I… I don't know. Something… something forgotten I suppose. I woke up in a hospital too. But I don't know why I was there. Only difference was… I apparently had family. She grew quiet, leaning her head against his chest as he ran his hand gently down her hair.

__

Something… something I forgot… I suppose it is nothing. Again she was quiet before she thought again.

__

Trevor, you do have family. You have your friends here and they all care about you. I can feel it from them. And… we do share something so…

She let out sigh, emotion felt again.

__

You have me… I will be your family.

* * *

Jean smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek as she opened her eyes. Kitty sat near by, looking anxious. They weren't really spying but Jean had opened herself to here what might be happening in Sarah's room from the safety of her own. They just had to know.

"Well?" Kitty burst out, sounding like one who had been holding their breath.

Jean wiped the tear away as another fell, a sad yet happy smile on her face.

"I think things will be okay. And," she said with a little twinkle in her eye, "I think something else will be developing soon.

With a chuckle at Kitty's surprised and curious face, she jumped and headed for the lounge, followed by ever questioning Kitty.

Things would be all right.

* * *

"Things could not be better," chuckled the little man as he tapped with great speed at his desktop. His eccentric grin gleamed in the computers light, the room around him dark. Statistics and graphs popped at random on his screen, whipping by like pages in a book, his eyes glowing with glee as each image flashed. He let out a whoop of delight as he hit a final key, sitting back to enjoy his handy work. He'd done it, the ultimate hacking he believed.

Leaning back in his chair he called out.

"Kirk! You won't believe what I found."

A gangly looking teenager with large glasses and a bad case of acne appeared from the dark, leaning in near the screen, squinting. His eyes suddenly widened, his grin growing with amazement, "Out of this world. But… where'd you find it, Scotty?"

Scotty made an off hand gesture, "Ah, just some random emails flying about regarding some kind of new tech stuff. I grabbed one and replied to it. Seemed the owner was interested in acquiring some inf. on some strange stuff. But it's all top secret and kept from public eye, even officials eyes." He gave a wink.

Kirk gasped, "Man, you just hacked a federal site?! You totally mental?!"

"Nope. Just interested in getting a lot of that 'green stuff' we love so much. Besides, I'm the fastest there is. I got in, got the goods, and got out before they could even hit the alarm. Dude, I rock!"

Kirk could only fall back in a chair, a look of pure amazement on his face before he raised a hand to high five Scotty, "Way cool!"

"I know," Scotty leaned back, pushing back his glasses, "So, wanna see what the buyer will pay for this stuff?"

"Yeah, why not? You got it so sell it already! Less chance of getting it traced back here. Dad would kill me if fed began showing up. Already got it in for me about that game pirating racket. Man, that was some sweet money."

"Right," Scotty began to type fast again and soon a screen popped up with the message 'Received. What news?'

"'Got the goods. Still interested in purchase?"

There was a pause and then, 'Yes. Send immediately.

"Hehe, seems they still want it badly. 'How much?'"

Another pause. 'Will agree to $10,000.'

Kirk whistled, "Sweet cheese! Take it man!"

Scotty was quiet, rubbing his chin, "Hmmm, for the work put in and the amazing hacking, into a federal site no less, it'll cost more." He typed in again.

"'Asking $50,000.' No less.'"

"Scot, you nuts?! No one's gonna pay that much."

Just wait. These files have got to worth a heck of a lot more then they're putting on. Maybe…"

Then a message popped, '$15,000.'

Scotty typed, "'$35,000.'"

'$25,000. Final offer.'

"Yes!" Scotty hissed, typing quickly, "'Agreed. How would you like the transfer sent?'" He grinned at Kirk, "Just as I thought. Still good money."

'Send in upcoming file folder, zipped. Do not read files. Awaiting response.'

Scotty quickly grabbed the file to put into the zipped folder, then paused, a sly grin growing, "I wonder. What's so special about this folder anyway?" he grinned at Kirk, "Wanna find out?"

"I don't know man, you heard what they said. It could be bad news. Maybe…" But already Scotty was sending a reply message, "'Setting up folder. May take a few minutes.'"

"You think they'll buy that? I mean if they really know anything about the time limit…"

"I'll be in and out," Scotty grinned, typing away. The folder expanded and graphs appeared, followed by images of people and inf. on them. Kirk drew in a breath.

"'Mutation?' 'Powers?' This really is weird stuff. Come one, man. We've seen enough."

"Just a minute. It's only getting better. Oh, this is so far out. Think of the money we could make if we duplicated this stuff and sent out emails, see if we get some more bites. The big time." Another screen popped up and both their eyes widened even more, Kirk going a bit pale.

"That's enough, Scot. Their gonna know. Just send it already." 

"Yeah… maybe you're right." He closed the folder, zipped it and sent it. After about 5 minutes, a response sounded.

'Received. Transfer of payment made to account… coming.'

There was suddenly a high screech of sound coming over the speakers. The boys cringed, holding their ears in pain. A high laughter began to over come it as they slowly pulled their hands away, fear on their face. The screen was cringing and shifting, something the computer was not suppose to do. Suddenly a dark face appeared, only glowing gold eyes and white teeth showing, giving a dark smile.

"Boys, I believe I said not to read. It's a shame, this may have been avoided. Such a waste of bright minds. Or perhaps not so bright." Electricity was suddenly shooting over the UPC and then over the monitor, gathering in the center before it shot out at each of them. A sudden look of terror and they were thrown violently back into a wall, snaps sounding here and there as electricity waved over them here and there.

The face laughed, "Humans, such curious creatures. You should follow your own advice. 'Curiosity _did _kill the cat."

The screen went dead but for the flashing words, 'Payment received.'

* * *

The lounge was quiet but for Kurt usual annoying behavior around Kitty again.

"Come on girl, you know you want a date with a gorgeous guy."

"Oh yes, actually, I do, Kurt. Know of any?"

He reddened at this as the others laughed.

"Shot down again," muttered Scott with a grin as he continued reading a book.

"I'd like to see you do better," Kurt grumbled.

Scott smirked, "Sure. You're on." He got up approaching Jean sitting in a far corner with her laptop. Getting on one knee, he made a fluent gesture, making her chuckle and she nodded. They handed heard what was said but Scott walked away with a triumphant grin.

He grinned widely at Kurt with a quick, "Ha!"

Kurt just grumbled, poofing out of sight to appear in another corner, mumbling. Everyone was chuckling when the room went suddenly silent. Soft footsteps were heard as two people appeared from the top of the stairs.

Trevor was slowly descending the stairs with a slightly pale Sarah holding his arm tightly. Everyone quietly watched as they arrived at the floor and approached them. At this moment, Xavier and Ororo arrived, with Logan just behind. Their eyes widened somewhat, except for Xavier. He seemed to have known this was happening.

Stopping some meters from them, Sarah looked up carefully at them all. Jean had risen and was coming forward slowly along with Kitty and Ororo.

"Sarah?"

Sarah, slowly and somewhat weakly, gave a small smile and nodded. A smile breaking out, Jean came forward and hugged her tightly as did Kitty and Ororo. The guys kinda stood back, unsure. Sarah glanced at them and nodded and Scott and Kurt came forward to give her hug. Logan didn't exactly seem comfortable with the idea of being mushy but gave her a smile and a nod, which she returned, understanding. Spike, who had been sleeping on a couch suddenly awoke and just blinked at the group.

"Uh, did I miss the party?"

Laughter spilled around as the group led Sarah to a couch where they sat around chatting as Sarah was quietly listening, making the odd gesture as if she were replying. Trevor gave a smile and walked over to the professor.

"I think she'll be all right."

__

You did well Trevor, Xavier replied mentally.

__

I hope so. What she was saying… it just hit so familiar. Yet I'm not sure if she truly understands how much worse it could have been.

I think she may have an idea. You both deal with a different pain yet it is no different in effect. It just a matter of how the healing may begin.

She said something… about awaking in a hospital too. Something familiar in my story and yet she thought it nothing. What do you think Professor?

Xavier was thoughtful. Could this relate with his discovery in Sarah's mind? This woman he met there, might she know? If only he could speak with her again. But Sarah was in no condition to open up right now, which was certain. It would have to wait.

And yet it seemed so vital that he knew very soon.

* * *

(AN: Hey gang! I'll bet you've all been wondering about our ol' wonderful Labyrinth and the gang there, huh? Well, I got a surprise! We're gonna check up on them! Here they are!)

Hoggle was pacing the throne room. It was all he could do and all he really did do since the time of the Jareth and Sarah's disappearance. For him it was but a year. Time was cut in half here from the human world. Yet the Labyrinth seem to feel its king absence and the land felt sad. Already, things looked dismal, not so bright. It had Hoggle all worried.

He was in charge, which's how it was. It was that way even before the king came, many centuries ago. He was to keep watch over it for the new king to come. He remembered the day very well.

__

~Flashback~

It was a quiet, subdued young man that appeared in the throne room. His looked haunted and he appeared not to be all there, like he was in a trance. He just stood there as the soft light deposited him. Hoggle had been very quiet, standing at attention as the others had waited outside, knowing of nothing but that someone would be ruling over them soon.

Another glow appeared and the white lady glowed softly. She smiled gently to Hoggle as he bowed.

"Milady. I's been waitin' fo' you' arrival. You is most welcome."

"Thank you, sir Hoggle. I have brought you your king." She gestured to the young man who made no motion to move or any sense of realizing his situation. The lady was sad, her eyes troubled but she hid them quickly.

"Hoggle, my friend. I fear you know the story already."

He nodded sadly, "I was so sorry ta hear of you're loss. I spect ta princess is torn."

She nodded, "It could not have been known. This evil has grown cleverer then we anticipated. Perhaps it would have been wise that the Fae had listened." She looked once again to the mournful man.

"I fear he will never recover his loss. So I have need to wipe his mind of it. He will be a different man; his cleverness, his personality will be altered. I am sorry to leave such with you but in all that he does, his heart will be protected and he will cause you no harm. Perhaps… one day…" she went quiet, her face once again filled with an unknown sadness, though she may know something to come.

Hoggle made to come forward, "Milady? Wills ya be all right? You and da princess?"

"My family has been so struck with pain. I fear more will come. But we shall prevail. Thank you for your thought, dear friend. Watch over him, do not fear him. Be the guide he never had. And one thing most importantly, keep watch for one who may set him free once more." Her eyes almost sparkled with an unknown secret, yet it was not all-together a happy sparkle.

"His brother was never found. It maybe that he still lives. Make sure that all is done that he does not neglect his powers, nor abuse them." She said this, speaking of the man beside her.

"I fear I must go. Things are happening even now that I must be ready for. Whatever happens," she smiled gently, "Know that I have confidence in you. Remember, keep watch. Things will change someday. As well, there will be those who will help you. Not all of the Fae perished. Know by the mark of the red; that will be your guide."

As she faded, one more thing was heard faintly, in the form of a riddle:

__

Fair of face, pure of grace

Wit to match to thus he hath

Clever they be that fight with he

Dark color since burned

Know by this…

She hath returned…

Hoggle could only scratch his head. She did this so often and he never could understand. As she vanished, the young man suddenly blinked, glancing at his surrounding. Hoggle stumbled quickly into a bow. The young man blinked.

"W-where am I?"

"The Labyrinth, Majesty."

His voice was soft, confused, "Majesty? Who am I?"

"You's be Jareth, King of the Underground."

__

~End of Flashback~

Hoggle thought how much he had changed since that day. He'd turned out like she'd said, a very different man. Clever, witty you might say, and very sarcastic. His attitude was carefree, arrogant, and yes even selfish. But even in this, he was not cruel. 

His powers as well had increased. It was something Hoggle had never really understood but held no fear to it. The king had always just used it in jest, never causing serious harm to anyone. The bog had not all been his idea. It was in his experimental stages that it had happened, once being your usual swamp, then turning rather "smelly' to say the least.

Didymus seemed happy there though so it was a laugh to most, but for those threatened to get dumped.

But now to the task at hand. It had been centuries since last the Underground had known no ruler and it did cause unbalance. With an irritated mutter he yelled.

"I's could use dat help 'bout now!"

__

'You do get impatient, little one.' A soft glow appeared and soon a red hared appeared. She looked down at Hoggle, her eyebrow raised.

He looked up at her, then continued pacing.

"Fine fo you's ta say. Why should you worry? It's not you's home dat's hurtin'."

"What hurts the Underground, hurts me, even if we are not connected. In a way, I am but not enough to be of any real help. I can only sustain so much."

"Den whys you even come?"

"I feel it is my duty. The least I can do till your king does return."

"Bah!" Hoggle grunted, "Dat could be never. You's seen what it's like, no?"

"Yes," she sighed, "Sadly so. But I have seen sadder things." She gestured to a mirror near by and a girl appeared, apparently unaware of her being watched. She had a group around her, as she sat quietly. Hoggle's eyes widened as he ran over.

"Sarah! She's okay! I didn't knows whether…"

"Yes, she made it fine. As you watch your charge, I have watched mine. But there's not much we can do for them. We cannot interfere."

Hoggle glanced out an open window before looking back at her.

"I's not knowin' how much longer I's can wait. Felara, can't we…"

She shook her head, "You knew the rules since the day she first appeared. To interfere would be to tell them what they will become. It would make them think it had to be this way. Sadly, this was done with others of my kin… and it did cause trouble before things would settle. Even now, things are troubled once more. Forgive me," she gestured as Hoggle made to touch the mirror and ask her what she meant.

"I cannot reveal whom I speak of. So know that this will be the best for them. Hoggle," she spoke sadly, as she sat at the throne, "Sarah was hurt…"

At this he bristled, "My friend, hurt! Who's done it, I's make em pay."

She raised a hand, "No, not this time. She will be all right. She is among friends who have sworn to help her. But realize, she remembers nothing. Nothing of you this place, you or her friends here. Much like your charge, I believe. Tell me, has he discovered himself yet?"

Hoggle shook his head sadly, "No. He keep movin' 'bout. Hard to keep watch. I know I promised but…" he sounded frustrated, "I want so much to's a help 'im!"

"I know. Be strong. Some day," she looked out the window.

"Someday, we will see happiness once again."

@% @%

Have I got your appetites satisfied for the moment? **Hears a roar of _NO!_** **sigh** Well it is late, gotta go to bed now.

****

Mitts *crying in her mournful cat voice*

Faerie: Mitts? Nani?

****

Mitts **sniff** You wrote **sniff** curiosity kills the…

Faerie ^^; Oh Mitts! Gomen nasai! I didn't know you'd be reading! ^^;

****

Mitts goes in her corner, moping. 

Faerie ^^; Eeep! Hope Miko doesn't see that. It may be used against Mitts.

****

Reia Hehe, too late! Guaranteed she's reading now and laughing.

Faerie ^^; Eep. **sees Mitts glaring with teary eyes**

****

Sighs I give up. Faerie goes to bed.

****

Reia Tee hee! ^^ That's all folks!

__

Please, leave a contribution in da little box!


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Things were almost back to normal. Sarah was doing better and had returned to school in just enough time to be ready for the play, which was to have its first performance in three weeks. Everyone was busier then ever, more excited then worried. Even Rog couldn't help but smile at the corners of his mouth. Jean, who still oversaw things for Xavier, was just as thrilled as if she too were participating in the action.

Marco had the FX up to a tee, Cleo hadn't done too badly with wardrobe (though she still mourned not being able to shop at the GAP), and even Charlie and Trish were working well together, both with their roles and positions. Trish voiced authority so well as the assistant director that Rog practically let her call the shots.

Charlie did well, making sure the stage was ready and the scene changes were only seconds long. As for Sarah and Trevor, they felt more then ready for anything now, their scenes together done splendidly and graceful. Each move and action stayed in tune with the voices of the narrators. 

Others would stop their work just to watch in awe. Many the comments went that they made the "perfect team", complete naturals as if it were their very own lives they performed. They were ready.

After about a hard week of training, Rog addressed the class.

"Well, you've all done real well and I can't express how exciting this time has been. It appears that we are set for a fabulous production. So, as a reward for your tremendous effort, you have a whole week to rest and get ready for the play in a relaxing manner."

The whole groups whistled and cheered at this, chatter going around all at once until Rog raised a hand for silence.

"I've checked with your other professors, for those of you taking other classes, and they have agreed to hold off on any assignments that may be given or are due. But remember next week I want you all to work especially hard as that is the weekend of opening night. So until next Monday, PARTY ON!"

Everyone was ecstatic as the left the auditorium, everyone making plans and such of what they would do or _could _do during this free time. Sarah, Trevor and Jean left together, waving off to Charlie and Trish who just seemed to have plans of their own. Trevor grinned slyly to Charlie who looked sheepish as Trish turned red.

"Well, well. If I'm not mistaken I do see something interesting coming from this," Trevor said slyly through his accented voice. 

"You wouldn't happen to have something to do with it, would you now?" Jean asked, her eyebrow raised.

Trevor gave an innocent smile, looking mildly surprised, "Why would you ever suspect little ol' me?"

__

Scarlet. Sarah thought with a grin as Jean laughed, "You got that right, Sarah." Both laughed as Trevor only did a bad imitation of the fictitious character, flipping back his ponytail.

"Why I've never been so insulted in…" 

__

Liar. You know, maybe your more meant for acting then me. You do a much better job of playing the innocent damsel.

Trevor gave Sarah a hard look but it was evident a smile played on his lips and he sighed, "You win."

"Strike another victory for Sarah," Jean grinned, "We better head back home. School may be out for you here but we still have more elsewhere. And somehow I doubt you two will get so lucky a break as your classmates."

At this, Sarah and Trevor both looked dramatically depressed and all Jean did was chuckle. Then both Sarah and Trevor perked up and grinned slyly at each other. Jean blinked, becoming curious. 

"What?"

They glanced at each other, Trevor nodding and Sarah beginning to chuckle silently. Jean crossed her arms in annoyance; "I really do hate it when you two do that. It's not fair."

"Now Jean," Trevor said, "We can't tell you everything. And I'd have to say Sarah is getting very good at blocking out other, let's say, _intruding thoughts._"

"No need to be insulting," she huffed. "You've been able to do that way longer. What makes you both suddenly want to exclude me?"

"Oh, just something." Trevor grinned as him and Sarah continued walking, Jean blinking at them.

__

Jean, Sarah thought as Jean caught up with them again, _Don't _you _also have work to do this week? I mean, Trevor and I are not the only students you know. So why rub it in that we don't get to enjoy our free week?_

"Oh, well I just know I won't need as much. So I still have time to myself…and for some_one _else."

__

Told you so, Trevor thought over to Sarah who just shrugged.

"Hey, why don't we head over to that pizza place we went last time," Jean suggested, "Maybe we can find out who gave you those tickets. And better yet, maybe we'll meet them!"

Sarah was quiet but caught a look from Trevor and gave a small grin.

__

Sure, why not.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Concentrate. That is your key. Focus on one thing and hold it. Good. Now carefully expand that thought; let it begin to move freely. That's it. Picture it as something, a flame, energy, a light, whatever you desire. Good, now let it move around, let it be familiar with its surrounding, know its will. Carefully begin to suggest to it, let it know who is in charge. Very good. Focus a command, build on that, let it grow. Careful, not too much before you can handle it. That's right. Put out your hand, bring your fingers together as if to hold something. Upwards, that's right. Now, focus hard, bring that thought to your mind, picture it coming from your fingers. Let it breathe. Slowly, slowly. Good. 

Now, let it flow but do not lose control. Continue to hold it but let it escape a little at a time like water. There, that is perfect. Open your eyes.

Sarah carefully opening her eyes and gasped with awe at what she saw. Xavier sat before her in his wheelchair and smiled.

__

Don't lose your concentration. Let the surprise go through you like air.

Sarah stared at her hand. Floating over fingers was a small light, like blue fire, waving and wisping silently. Its size was perhaps that of a baseball. She nodded to Xavier and let her surprise not disturb the process. It was too amazing but she didn't wish to lose her concentration now.

__

Study it; try to contemplate what makes it move, what its purpose might be for.

Xavier was speaking telepathically only to help her concentrate instead of listening with her ears. Carefully, she looked at the blue flame, feeling no heat or pain, not really feeling it all. She almost began to doubt it was there. It flickered.

__

Careful, do not lose sight of it. Your senses are trying to understand. But you must leave them alone. Instead, use only your mind. Your physical senses will not help you now. Learn to use only thought. It will not let you down.

Sarah did, trying to forget touch, smell, or any of the other senses. She decided to close her eyes again and pictured the flame. It was there as bright as day. She closed off anything else and thought only of the flame. An idea came to her and she focused. She let thoughts, feelings from around her, enter slowly, trickling in like a stream. She poured them into the flame, contained them there. The flame grew brighter, a little bigger.

Grinning to herself, she let more in, her energy going in. The flame seemed to crackle like sparks. It felt strong, very real… and useful. With this new insight, she tried what she had only done when it had been mere thought. She pictured it beginning to move. It shuddered, like something trying to escape. She pictured it moving freely and she grasped the thought, harnessed it, made it clear who was in charge.

She felt the power and it felt wonderful. She was vaguely aware of another voice in her mind but she was having too much fun. Her hand pointed out and she saw a target. Her arm stretched out and a powerful feeling welling over her face, she opened her eyes in a flash, her very eyes feeling power flashing.

A very strange look in her face, she pointed and saw the light to be a crackling ball, electricity flowing over her entire arm. With a silent call of triumph, she released the power and it shot forward like lighting.

It wasn't till the energy was gone, until she crackling of destroyed equipment settled a bit, that she blinked and finally grew aware of Xavier deep voice calling to her, both in mind and to her ears.

"…arh! Sarah! Listen to me! Focus on my voice!" 

Like coming out of a deep trance, Sarah blinked several times and slumped to the floor feeling suddenly week and vulnerable. She heard a door slide open and felt hands steady her, a strong voice speaking.

"Professor, are you all right? What happened?"

"I'm all right Scott. Though I'd have to say one of the panels was destroyed. Nothing vital but it should be taken care of as soon as possible."

Sarah felt the hands help her stand, but her legs couldn't take it and she slumped against them, her eyes just not focusing as she gripped a sweater, her head feeling heavy.

"Professor?"

"I think it was too much for her. She was doing well but something unexpected happened. I think she felt she could do more but I'm afraid her mind wasn't quite ready."

"I don't know about that?" Scott said as he glanced at the charred remains of the burned out panel. "Seems her mind knew exactly what it was doing or that surge would have hit more then the panel."

"I tend to agree with you, now that you mention it. Something is not quite right. Her mind seems disciplined in this already, as if, like you say, it _did _know what to do. How very odd."

Sarah felt her self being lifted into someone's arms, her heady resting against a strong chest and she sighed, smelling a wisp of cologne. 

"Take her to her room for now. I do believe she'll need the rest. I'll be there shortly."

Feeling a soft breeze around her and knowing she must being leaving the room, she sighed. After a little while, coming in and out of consciousness, she heard a door open and felt as if she were about to be placed somewhere. Her mind still not really her own, she gripped the sweater, her face painful.

"No, please. Don't… leave."

She could feel the emotion of shock hitting her, as well as a small part of her own shock at the hoarse sound of her own voice. She felt like she were inside herself, watching the outside but unable to control her actions. She heard a voice reply in surprise.

"Uh, sure. Don't worry, I won't go."

She felt they sat down, her head still resting against their chest. She sighed again, feeling a sense of relief and yet confusion. It had been like someone else had spoken for her, from long ago. Something so familiar and yet alien.

A hand brushed away a strand of hair from her face and the touch sent tingles over her face, almost clearing her mind. Fighting with the fogging feeling, she suddenly grew weary and let it take over. The last she heard was a gasp as she fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trevor had heard what had happened during Sarah lesson and quickly headed to her room to see that she was all right. Half way down the hall he ran into Jean who seemed to be doing the exact same thing.

"I hope she's okay," Jean said as they headed up the stairs.

"The professor said it was unexpected but very strong. I just hope it doesn't effect her too much."

"Don't worry," Jean said with a smile, "She's strong, she'll deal with it."

The had reached her door, Jean carefully opening it. "Sarah?"

She gasped and Trevor quickly pushed the door open to see what was wrong. He felt his face go from cold to hot.

Scott sat on Sarah's bed, Sarah in his arms, just having brushed aside a strand of hair from her face. He looked up quickly, turning red and speaking quickly. 

"It-it's not what you think."

Trevor's mouth became a thin line as he stared darkly, "What would you call it then?"

Jean was fuming somewhat as well, crossing her arms, "Care to explain?"

Scott, still looking between helpless and someone with their hand in the cookie jar, could only stutter as he looked down at the sleeping Sarah and the two fuming people.

"The professor wanted me to bring her up her. All I was going to do was bring her to her room and leave. But she didn't want me to go, she said so…and she was so tired and… well I…"

"Wanted to take advantage of the situation?" Trevor spoke very evenly with a hint of menace.

Scott went from embarrassed to indignation as he set Sarah on the bed, rising and coming to Trevor.

"Well, she not exactly yours, now is she? I don't see how it's any of your business what happens between me and Sarah!"

Jean looked surprised to very upset as she grabbed both of them, dragged them out of the room and closed the door, then turning to them both.

"First yelling in there isn't helping things. Second, Trevor, don't jump to conclusions. And third," she turned on Scott, anger evident, "If those _are _your feelings on the subject, you could have gave warning! Using such an excuse as the very slim possibility of Sarah speaking is horrid! I'm so embarrassed and I've had enough of your guessing games! We're through, Scott Summers!"

With that, she stormed off as Scott could only stare, even Trevor looking surprised. But he soon turned back to Scott angrily.

"If that's the way you feel about it, fine! You've made your intentions clear. But I'm warning you, Summers, don't cross me or you'll regret it!" He said this last part in a fierce whisper, his eyes literally flashing as he walked away in another direction, leaving Scott to his thoughts.

Scott sighed, leaning against the wall as he rubbed a hand over his hair. What a little situation had turned into was aggravating. Chances were neither would speak to him for quite sometime, for him to truly explain the situation.

There was a pop and Kurt appeared down the hall. "Are the fireworks done now cause I can hear you through the walls."

Scott just glared and stormed off. Kitty slipped out from a wall near Kurt.

"You're not the only one. I get the feeling this will makes things a lot quieter for a while."

"That or a storm is brewing," Kurt said morbidly. "Better batten down the hatches. We're in for some rough weather."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It was dark, a plain very huge and much like a desert. A fiery line of red settled in the horizon, looking as dark as blood and a cutting wind blew. Yet it seemed familiar.

Sarah had been here before; it felt that way at least. The wind was cold and she shivered. How did she get here? It felt too real to be a dream. Not knowing really what else she could do, she walked towards the red horizon.

As she walked, something seemed to show ahead of her. It seemed to glow and very small. Without thought, she began to run. After what seemed like forever, she saw a massive ivory door with carved figures on each side coming into view. She stopped a good few yards away, seeing something odd before her.

A tall woman stood before the door, her back to Sarah. She could hear soft words but didn't know what she was saying. What a better look, Sarah stepped forward but was suddenly stopped, as if she'd walked into a wall. She reached forward and touched the barrier but still seeing nothing. Going to one side, she ran into another wall. And another to her other side, and another behind her. She was trapped in some kind of invisible box.

Feeling a little panicked she could only watch the woman before her who seemed unaware of her presence.

"The door, it creaks so. Something has escaped." She walked to one side and looked forward again and another seemed present, this one only half the Ivory Door's size. It was black and fizzed and crackled like an electric storm.

"It grows and yet there is nothing I can do. She must learn quickly or this may never be stopped."

"Funny, isn't it?" Sarah turned sharply to her left and found someone standing only a meter and a half away. The figure chuckled and stepped forward, revealing a fiery red hared… woman? Yet her skin was blue and her eyes flashed gold. She wore a sleeveless white outfit with a silver belt and a very curious expression, giving Sarah a small shiver.

"Your mind is so fascinating. The things one could learn from your experiences. You do hold many secrets. Ones you probably don't even know yourself."

"Who are you?" Sarah spoke with no fear, "What do you mean 'my mind'? Is that where I am?"

"Oh you should know that answer yourself, seeing as this definitely isn't New York. Who I am really means nothing right now. Call me a dream if you wish. Yes, I'm here in your mind but you allowed me in. You gave in to that power. Very good of you. How I am here is yet to be understood but I never questioned gifts given me. It gives us a reason to talk." Her grin widened a bit.

Sarah didn't move, just looked firmly at the woman, "I don't believe we do have anything to speak about. I don't even know you."

"Oh, you will… in time. I plan to keep you 'company' whenever you sleep. Nothing can keep me from that now. You'll learn to use your power, learn what it feels like, the feelings they bring… and the fun you can have. I'll teach you thing you'd never thought possible. And soon, you'll join me."

"I really don't think so. You give me no reason to trust you."

"Well, you know this place is familiar to you, don't you? You wouldn't have thought of it if it weren't. And I'm guessing that door is important in some way?" She pointed to the Ivory Door.

"Something lies there I believe. And you want answers. You wish to know about your past. Who you are, don't you? I can do that."

"But the Professor will help me."

"That man only holds you back. You want to know something? He only took you in to use you, to manipulate your way of thinking. He can't do anything for you."

Sarah felt surprised, "But Trevor trusts him. And I…I trust Trevor."

"But has he been there for you? Where was he when you were hurt?"

This blew Sarah completely away, her eyes growing wide and her voice quiet. "How do you know about that?"

The woman smirked, "Your mind is an open book, my dear."

"Then you should learn to read!" A new voice thundered through the plain and Sarah saw the blue woman suddenly look in surprise as something like lightening hit her and she disappeared.

Sarah looked around and saw the woman from before standing before the door and now looked directly at Sarah gasped.

The woman had a burned scar on her hand, a tear and burn down one leg of a silver dress, and a scar on her cheek. Yet she seemed calm and unaffected. Her look was mysterious and firm as she spoke.

"Beware of the silver tongue. It speaks roses yet snakes slither out." Then she suddenly faded away. Sarah blinked and reached out, still feeling the wall.

__

Until you take those steps you shall never know, never understand why this is, your reason for being and these powers that cling to you. 

The words were familiar and soothing to her, like a faded memory.

"But… how?" Somehow, she felt as if she'd started this journey long ago and still had long to go.

__

Take the help offered you. Do not hold back.

"Don't hold back. What could it be? My fear of the unknown? Something my subconscious knows? Maybe…"

With determination, she pushed on the wall and it suddenly fell away. Now she felt like she'd just entered into something totally new. The plain was unchanged and the Ivory Door still stood before her. Was this what she was suppose to do?

Yet the door felt frightening and she hurt. Maybe… but then, maybe it meant good as well.

__

You must choose your door.

"Choose a door? But…" She saw the other door once again, but now only small sparks showed at times. Sarah suddenly felt something hit her like a splash of cold water.

__

'Well the only way to get out of here is through these doors.'

'One leads to the center of the Labyrinth and the other leads to…"

'Ba ba ba boom!'

'…Certain death.'

Labyrinth? Why did this seem so familiar? 

The Ivory Door seemed to creak again and the sky lit up with bright stars that flared and became dim suddenly. Sarah was very still and only watched the doors.

"Well, two doors… might be easy enough to choose."

As if hearing her, the sky wavered like one laughing. Suddenly little doors popped beyond these two, as well as beside and around her. Many, all very different and yet the same. The Big ones suddenly vanished beyond them.

Sarah felt cold. How could she choose without going wrong?

__

My dear, why do you torture yourself? These dreams help you not. Leave this Illusion and embrace what you know to be true.

What? 

Your must be brave.

"Brave?" Sarah knew these words and felt somewhat encouraged. If these doors were illusions, then she must see through them. And embrace the truth.

A kind feeling went through, like a mother's comfort and she smiled. Closing her eyes and focused, seeing only the darkness behind her lids. Remembering Xavier's words, she pictured her surroundings. Silver outlines of the doors appeared before her. With a smile, she formed a thought and carefully let it grow.

__

Guide me. Show me where I must go.

The little thought glowed within her and shot forward. Opening her eyes, she saw the doors vanish, leaving two ordinary small arched oak doors. Could these two be the same as before, only disguised?

How could she choose?

__

Believe in yourself and the strength that dwells in your mind.

Smiling, she nodded. Nothing would be accomplished just standing here.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained." With a renewed confidence, Sarah walked forward.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So, do I still have some loyal fans out there? Have you left? Are you still reading? **Hears crickets chirping** L oh. No one has been reviewing my "Forgotten One" and I even added two chapters at a time there. I'm very sorry I took so long but my **gasp** real life has kept me busy and bothered, leaving me wearing.

But I still wish to entertain and even excite you with my stories. Please be reading. Arigatou!

__

'Please, leave a contribution in da little box!'

__


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

__

Sarah? Sarah, are you all right?

With the feeling of coming out deep waters, like one drowning and struggling to surface, Sarah suddenly opened her eyes with a gasp. The world seemed to spin for a moment and blur before she could focus on the source of the voice. 

It came in her mind, which was certain. She just had to remember how it was possible. It was like coming out of some long sleep and realizing it had been years. Blinking, she saw Xavier sitting by her bedside, appearing like one in concentration.

Hearing her move up on her elbows, he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Are you all right then?"

She nodded, touching her forehead briefly. _Slight headache but otherwise fine. What happened?_

"Well, after your surprising results yesterday, you appeared quite worn out and I had you brought here."

Sarah's eyes went wide, _Yesterday?_

"You've been asleep for 24 hours. I'm assuming it was your body's way of recovering from the shock. You certainly portrayed quite the power and I'm sure it will cause some alarming stress on your mind and body. Do you know what happened?"

__

Well, the last I recall was focusing my thoughts and then I felt compelled to build that flame, like I knew what it was that made it burn. So I fueled it. From there it is kind of blurry. I just remember feeling very powerful and suddenly let my mind take over from there. I vaguely recall being carried but nothing else.

Xavier was thoughtful for a while before speaking again.

"It would seem there was a stir after you were brought here. Don't be alarmed by any odd behavior from the others."

Sarah sat up straighter, appearing worried, _I-I didn't hurt anyone did I?_

"No, no, just a misunderstanding." He explained what he could without causing too much embarrassment, as Sarah was slowly turning red.

__

Oh. I… well; I don't recall any of it. But I do feel very bad for Scott. I didn't mean for him to… oh, this is perplexing. Sarah tried without much success to cover her red face but it didn't seem to faze the professor.

"That being said, I was surprised to hear that he _heard _you speak, though both Jean and Trevor found it hard to believe."

Even as he said Trevor's name, Sarah blanched. 

"I myself found it to be quite possible, knowing from your past experience. This could be a breaking point. We might just find what it is that blocks your speech and it as well may be the possible cause for your amnesia."

__

So, what am I to do now, Professor? She thought this to him even as her mind wondered in more distress about what Trevor and Jean must think.

"Well, perhaps it would be best if you try not to address the subject with the others as to not complicate thing further. As well we may be able continue your practice but I think we'll add a curb to this hidden talent of yours. It may be useful someday but right now it poses more danger then use. Does that sound acceptable?"

She nodded. _It would better this way. _She glanced forward, _Perhaps it is better for all concerned._

Xavier leaned forward, a comforting hand on her shoulder, _Do not be distressed by this. Trevor will still help you._

Leaning back his face changed to a look of concern, "Sarah, could you tell me what you might have been dreaming?"

Seeing her face confused by the question, he answered her unasked question, "When I probed your thoughts for your condition, I found you were so tightly closed it and guarded I thought perhaps your mind had been more badly damaged. You were very hard to reach. It was like trying to move through quicksand."

__

I… I don't really know. It's something that has happened before, I'm sure. It leaves me with a strange feeling, like an after taste of… peaches. Isn't that strange? It feels like another part of me has come alive. All I can remember is… doors. Two doors. How very odd.

Xavier was quiet for a moment, "Yes," he said quietly. Then just as suddenly, he smiled and turned toward the door in his chair, "Well, you should be feeling better so do join the others for a bite to eat. Perhaps you should get some excerise. I'm sure Logan can have something for you in the 'Danger Room'. Haha, not to worry, the name gives it flare but it will be an easy start for you. See you later."

As he left the room, Sarah stood up out of bed and stretched, walking to the large bay window and admiring the view. The afternoon sun hung high in the sky and glittered off the ocean waves. Even as she smiled the last bits of the dream seem to evaporate with the breeze escaping through her window.

Perhaps today would be a better day. Turning back to her room, she groaned a little at the thought of facing the three but it couldn't be helped. Whatever happened, she'd play peacemaker as best she could.

Grabbing a new top from her drawer, she changed, washing her face afterwards and stopped by her dresser to pick up the faerie ornament Ororo had given her. It seemed to twinkle in the sunlight as she held it. Every time she held it, she suddenly felt at peace, as someone was telling her _'All will be well'. _Perhaps it did hold some kind of healing.

Smiling she set it down beside her mysterious music box on the night stand, pausing briefly to look at the crystal sitting near by. Again it seem to fog over yet it could only be the sun, couldn't it?

Without any thought, Sarah opened the music box lid and the melody seemed to envelop her. She grasped the crystal as the melody grew around her. The crystal grew warm in her hand as she stared into it, a fog growing thicker and thicker within. She could almost see something. Slowly, she closed her eyes.

Suddenly, she opened them again and found she was dancing round and round in a beautiful white room, pearls and lace hung here and there, laughter around her. It was the white room of before, but now it was crowded, packed even, people pressing by her.

She was dancing with someone, yet they turned so fast, she couldn't look straight. Finally when they turned to her she could see something but it didn't help. They wore a colorful blue mask covered in sequins and ribbons trailing at the sides. Yet when his eyes turned to her she felt such a tingle go through her, both of fear and fascination.

They held such power and yet something deep within them beckoned her. All of a sudden, she wasn't dancing but was standing before that Escher room from the poster and before her stood the lone figure again. Only this time they were not plain. It was her dance partner.

And he was beckoning her toward him. 

Mesmerized she began to move forward yet she felt held back, like someone screaming at the top of their lungs for her to stop. She found herself at the very edge of a drop going nowhere and everywhere, stairs all around her.

__

"Come, be the music once more." A haunting voice called, _"You are the source. I saw the fire in your eyes, a love not to be despised."_

With such lurching of reality she felt torn from that place and felt her feet hit ground as if they had never left and she blinked rapidly, gasping in air.

She was in her room and the sun had already sunk half way down already, nearing evening. How long had she been standing there?

The music box was silent and the crystal was cold in her hand. Looking at it, it seemed normal as she set it down at her night-stand again. Upon instinct she reached out and wound the box, closing the lid. She brushed a finger over the fearie's head as she stood up. It's face seemed to hold a glow, as if from an inner joy.

Perhaps the shopkeeper had been right. This statuette may yet hold some deep secret.

Shaking her head, she thought of the last thing she heard from this strange dream. Where had she heard those words before? Wasn't it a song she once heard?

Sounds of music drifted from down the hall as she left her room. Walking by Kitty's room she saw the girl leaning on her elbows and laying on her stomach, sighing to the soft lyrics of one of 'Illusions' songs. 

Just as Sarah passed, the words resurfaced from her mind as the music built up.

__

'I saw the fire in your eyes

A love not to be despised

Don't defy me with your heart

I have loved you from the start'

Her eyes grew wide before she thought about it, then her face changed only a little. Perhaps it was only a subconscious thought that brought it… or perhaps not. The coincidence seemed too uncanny. 

With a look of seriousness, she contemplated her next move.

Perhaps it was time she visited 'Illusion' once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Xavier was alone in his study and for a reason. He was going over certain events of the past months and some even further still. Was the time right yet? Could he speak of what he knew with the others yet?

__

'The time is not right.' ' Perhaps, in time, he will know.'

That same look, the look of despondency, great pain, and a loss such as Xavier could never even begin to comprehend. But beyond that, weariness, holding back something even as he had spoken to Xavier, his voice stern and powerful.

On a day so long ago, a dark day with an even darker scene of destruction and fear. He had stood there, that strange man, his face bruised and his clothing torn and bloody in several spots. His hair had seemed so wild in the fierce wind that blew about him even as he calmed it with a hand. His eyes had spoken for him before he even mouthed a word.

This man knew power. He knew its wonderful strength and furry. He also knew what terrible things came of such things. He'd looked down to Xavier with a fierce determination and could have even outwitted Xavier had he seen fit. But he had only stood there.

__

~Flashback~

__

'I've done what I will. The rest is up to you. I will do no more.'

'Who are you? What has happened to the boy?'

'He will live. But this day will never be forgotten. He would have done what was forbidden but for my will. I will not let that happen. He must see his error.'

'I will see to it, that I promise.'

He'd seemed almost to smirk as he looked away, a look of disdain and yet an understanding had been reached. Xavier had felt sure of it.

__

'What will I tell him?'

'He must not know of me. The time is not right. What you've seen you are sworn to secrecy.'

'Yes but, who are you? How came you to be here?'

The man had actually chuckled, much like one who was arrogant.

__

'You creatures do ask such insignificant things. Much like one I once knew.'

His face had grown so pained even as he continued in deeper tones.

__

'Who I am is of no concern now. What must be done now is important. He looked to Xavier, _'Protect him. He must carry on with his mission.'_

'Mission? Of what do you speak of? Please, what am I to tell him when he wakes?'

'He will remember nothing of this. He never has. Only of what his powers have brought him. I can only hope one day he will understand. Perhaps it would be better you did not remember as well.'

'No, it is not necessary. If I am to carry out your wishes I will need to know what is to be done.'

He had soften his look if only a little.

__

'Yes, I believe you will. He searches for someone. Someone… someone I seek as well. Watch over him; let him be as he was. Only steady him on the right track. Or when next we meet, it will not be pretty.'

Xavier had nodded, accepting this charge; 'Will you tell me no more?'

'Know only this. A time will come when this makes sense. Watch for the signs. I may leave them. You will know then that I have returned and the time has neared. As for him, we shall see. Perhaps, in time, he will know.'

~End of Flashback~

He had disappeared since that day, right before him.

__

'The time is not right.'

That voice still rung true in his mind as if to tell him it was still so.

"But when? I'm not sure what to make of this but I'm sure it ties in somehow."

There was a knock at the door even as he said, "Come in, Hank."

"Sorry to disturb you Professor. I just thought you wanted to know when something 'odd' had happened. Regarding Sarah's bracelet."

"Yes, what have you to report?"

"Well, earlier this afternoon, the readings fluctuated quite a bit but only for a moment before becoming something like a calm hum, and then resuming to normal. It was like Sarah was here one minute and suddenly left. But then she was there again. It was very strange."

"How long did this last."

"About three hours. Very strange though, her brain pattern was unchanged from the moment she left till she returned. As if only three minutes had passed. I don't believe she may be totally aware of it."

Xavier was thoughtful as he rubbed his chin, "No, I think she might have been. But perhaps we should leave it as is. Nothing serious happened to her, did it?"

"No, everything seemed normal."

"Thank you, Hank." Hank nodded as he turned to leave.

"Hank, it would probably be best if we do not discuss this with the others. We don't want to alarm them or Sarah. I think there's enough tension in the place as it is."

Beast grinned, nodding as he left. Xavier turned to the window as the door closed and again returned to his previous thoughts.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sarah had entered the 'Danger Room', attired in something Logan had said was a training suit, though it was rather slimming and black for something meant to train in. Logan had only shrugged.

"You get use to them. If Charles gives the word, you may get a chance to hand out some pay back." He gave a serious look, knowing something she didn't but none the less, she nodded.

Logan was also attired in something similar only it had some orange colors and had a style with different variations best suited for him. Walking into the middle of the empty room, he called out, "Begin simulation 'Wolverine Alpha: beginner'. The room lit up and several whirring sounds were heard. Logan looked towards Sarah.

"Know any simple self defense?"

__

Not really. Just simple hits, playing around with my brother.

Logan sighed, "This might take a while. Take a defensive stance. Good. Now, when a hit come towards you, block it like this," he crossed his arms across his chest and she followed suit. "Right, now next…"

The went over some basic steps before Logan felt she was ready to take on some simple attacks. Coming at her, she blocked every hit and even got one of her own in at his arm, earning her a rare grin from him.

"Not bad."

__

I'm a quick study, she grinned. They practiced some more and soon Sarah was picking up fast, even so far as to flip Logan over her shoulder. With a grunt, he stood up, rubbing his shoulder.

"I think we can start the real test now. Begin 'quick attack'."

Sudden sounds came around her, as Sarah stood ready. Hearing something near, she turned and ducked just as something metal whizzed by. Then she saw several lasers fire her way.

__

You've got to be kidding, she thought even as she dodged and rolled each one, running as more fired. She was suddenly finding herself in a barrage of one odd attack after another. Strange things were either thrown, rolled, fired, or swung at her at different intervals and she learned to dodge, leap, and even attack each one with a precision she never knew she had. Logan could only watch with surprise and even pride.

As the attacks ceased, Sarah landed from a flip in a defensive stance, breathing hard. Logan approached with a clap and Sarah jumped.

"I'm impressed. Never seen a kid work so quick. You're a regular natural. You sure you've never taken a class?"

Slowing her breathing, she shrugged, _Might have, before I got my amnesia. Don't really know. Kinda like my love for acting. It just came to me like it had never left. But I doubt that I can do any better then just what happened._

"Well, you never know. Charles might even have something else in mind, a way for you to use your powers to make you better." Grabbing towels from a near by rack, he threw one to Sarah, "May as well call it a day."

__

Actually, I think I'll stay a bit. Maybe see if I can do better on my own. Her words seem to cover something else that was bothering her and Logan, even hearing her in his mind, could pick it up.

"Not really wanting to see the others yet, huh?" She reddened slightly, shaking her head finally. "Guess I understand. Don't worry. Supper will be over in about an hour. Gives you some time here and enough to shower and come down. Don't worry, they'll be gone and I'll make sure there's something in the fridge."

Sarah smiled appreciatively, _Thanks Logan._

Giving a nod, he headed out of the room and the doors slid shut, leaving silence. Turning away, Sarah stared at nothing. What _should _she practice? Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to incorporate what the professor had taught her into her fighting. She really wasn't suppose to use them till he said but she wanted to try. Maybe, she laughed to herself, it could work like it did on _Star Wars._ Worth a shot.

Standing very still, she tied the towel around her eyes and brought her thoughts to her mind eye. Carefully, she picture the room as she had seen it, searching for little things like heat or electronic sounds. Her abilities limited her to humans but maybe she could work with heat and movement.

When she felt ready, she tried to will the machine to start. Nothing. Concentrating harder she waited. 

Quite suddenly, everything started and she felt movement. Her eyes still covered she felt something moving fast from behind. At the last second she stepped to the side and spun a hit to. For some reason it didn't feel quite as hard as the metal from before.

She continued dodging and aiming a hit at most the targets when she felt they were going faster, harder to beat. What happened?

Without really thinking she concentrated on one thought and brought her hand forward. Again she felt a warmth in her hand and the urge to really make it grow. Suppressing this urge, she aimed at something she felt in her mind and could hear it hit with a crash.

With an inner cheer of triumph, she continued to dodge and began mixing the physical attack with the mental ones and coming up with better and better strategies.

Soon she felt sure that she had finished every attacker this time yet something said no. There was an erratic movement around her, very different from the other machines. She grinned. 

__

A new challenge. Logan must have left me a surprise. She took a defensive pose as the something stopped before and seemed to do the same. She felt its move, even anticipated what it was deciding. This was very different from before.

__

This should be fun. Feeling a movement, she waited then stepped aside as it passed, returning the attack with a kick to something solid. Had it been her imagination or did it grunt slightly?

Without warning, something hit her behind the knees and she fell. Pushing aside her surprise, she rolled as she felt something coming done toward her, hitting where she once lay. Rolled onto her feet, she ran then doubled around the attacker, feeling for something. But whatever it was, it seemed able to guard itself.

__

Concentrate, she thought as she rushed at her target, her hand coming forward, only to grab air. The target had moved and she was suddenly hit hard square in the back, falling flat on her face. This dazed her enough that it took her a while to realize they weren't done. Something swished through the air and again she tried to move, getting clipped in the shoulder. Pain searing from the jarring, she tried shaking the feeling.

__

Get up! Something hissed in her mind, like an angry coach, _If you don't learn you'll never win._

A bit angered, she rose quickly and brought her hand back, losing her concentration and just throwing mental attacks at nothing, her face screwed up in frustration.

__

You need to concentrate! She berated herself. _Don't let this simulation get the better of you._

Standing still for a moment, she felt the movement coming closer again and just as quickly, Sarah formed another energy attack, much stronger, feeling the power roll, and flung it hard.

It hit something and sent it crashing into the far wall, slumping to the floor. With a smile, Sarah whipped off the towel to see her triumph.

Her smile faded quickly when she saw what it was. Someone, wearing a similar outfit like hers, except for a mask, lay near the wall, their chest burned. With a horrified look, she rushed forward. Why hadn't she felt it to be human?

She checked their pulse, feeling it still there if not somewhat weak, but they were still alive. Only the upper half of their face showed, their eyes closed as Sarah ripped off the black head mask.

It dropped from her hand like she'd been burned.

__

Trevor! Trevor, oh merciful heavens, what have I done?!

Trevor didn't answer nor appear to be able to hear her. Sarah, frightened and near hysterical tears rushed for the near by intercom, calling for the professor or Logan to come quickly, then turned back to Trevor's unmoving body.

She sat near him, gulping down breath after breath, and feeling tears slide down her face. No, he couldn't die. He just couldn't. Yet even looking at the damage he sustained she felt unsure what would happen. Praying over and over, she held him close, stroking hair away from his face.

Something within her stirred looking at that face. This worry and pain felt familiar yet she shoved it aside as only concern for him. She cared too much for him to let her thoughts wonder now. Her only thought was what would happen to her without him there for her. He was her family now.

Something seemed to glow so strongly within her even as she hugged him close. Light began to envelop them both even though she notice nothing, her eyes closed. But before it could grow brighter the doors slid open and it disappeared. Xavier and Logan came in, Logan running toward the two, and checking Trevor out.

"It's okay Sarah. He should be okay if we can get him to the medical room right away." Carefully picking Trevor up, Logan ran out the door with him even as Sarah could only stare at where Trevor had laid.

Xavier looked at her, "You used that attack after all. But I think Trevor will be all right."

__

You don't understand, she thought softly as she choked on tears, _I wanted to, whatever it was, I was going to destroy it. I let my anger get in the way. I could have killed him!_

She looked at Xavier, her eyes filled and her face one of disbelief.

__

What have I done? She held up her hands, as if they were bloody, _What kind of power is this that I can hurt others? If that's all it's good for, I don't want any part of it!_

She fell onto her hands and could only cough like one about to be sick.

"Sarah, your gift is not all like this. There is good to be had."

__

I don't want it anymore! Her thoughts screamed as she stood, facing Xavier, _I can't handle this! All this confusion, this danger, this hurt! I want it gone! I want a normal life again!_

Xavier looked at her, sympathetic yet also serious. "I know Sarah. But this is how it is. Nothing you nor I nor anyone else can change that. We have to accept our positions in life just as it comes."

Sarah grew calmer even as her face still looked troubled. But she seemed to take in his words even as they left the Danger Room. After about five minutes Xavier spoke.

"What I'd like to know is why you attacked him?"

__

I didn't even know it was him. Not even that it was a human I attacked. She thought quietly, _I had my eyes covered and I was testing my ability to sense movement through feel. I never knew._

"Trevor must have guarded his mind so well you could barely tell from one thing to another."

__

I don't know he was there or why he never spoke to me. I almost felt frustration around me and it caused me to react in kind. She was quiet.

__

He will be all right, won't he Professor?

"I think so. But when he's recovered, there will be questions I believe must be answered."

~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry, you're all probably bored now, huh? I typed late so my imagination was shutting down. But I do have exciting ideas for chapter to come. I think after this, things will much more suspenseful and hopefully confusion will be gone. Any questions? You know, I've been thinking of a little side story about where Trevor's been and how he came to meet Xavier. But I think it'll happen after this one, cause there'd be too many spoilers. What do you guys think, should I, after I'm done this? R&R plz! Cha!

~Faerie Star~

__

'Please, leave a contribution in the little box.'

__


	14. Chapter Thirteen

****

Chapter Thirteen

The concert hall seemed deserted and quiet when Sarah entered. A far cry from the pounding and screams of delight of the concert that once played there. All that was left were a few people moving about on the stage and two people talking in the back seats quietly. Looking around the dim building, she took a deep breath and with determined steps headed toward the side doors near the stage, leading to the dressing rooms, making herself as inconspicuous as possible. 

Once she reached her destination, Sarah felt the feelings of before begin to fill her. But this time she was more prepared. She wouldn't be so easily angered again nor caught off guard. It was _his _turn now.

Without knocking she opened the door quietly and entered. The place seemed a mess as any other singers would be but it did cause her to grin sheepishly at her forthright entry of privacy. 

Having felt more determined to come since the events of the day before, Sarah wasn't about to go shy or anything. She'd left the grounds of the school in the morning, catching a bus into the city. She didn't want to explain her actions to the others or the professor and she felt this was a personal matter anyhow. 

She winced at the memory of seeing Trevor in the infirmary, his chest bandaged and his face unsettled in sleep. It hadn't stopped her from noticing a side glance from Jean though, who had stood with her back turned to them. But in the glance Sarah felt as if she was being summed up, perhaps even given a leery look. The same had been true when she'd passed some of the others in the hall returning to her room. Were they afraid of her now?

Before she'd left this morning she'd snuck in to check on Trevor but found him not in the infirmary any longer. Perhaps he'd been moved to his room. Then he must be out of danger, she'd thought. Leaving it at that she'd left.

Now here she stood in "Illusion's" dressing room, not knowing what she should do now.

"Knocking is usually a common courtesy, at least so I've heard."

Sarah spun to find him in the shadows of a doorway leading out of the room. She sighed as she realized he didn't seem surprised, even with his mask still on his face. But this one didn't glitter like the others. Instead it was a solid silver one, the lone blue tear below his right eye flashing now and then in the light. His smirk was the same as she frowned again.

__

Really, I wonder why I even came. To listen to your sarcasm was not it.

"So sorry, my dear. But I find sarcasm a great companion to this empty world. I would think you'd know that."

__

If that's how you want to be, I'll leave. She turned to go even as he moved out of the doorway, only to grunt, bending forward in pain and gripping his chest in a cough.

With a gasp, Sarah came over quickly and supported him from falling, helping him to a couch. Even under his arm, Sarah felt a warm tingle as she held him and a tug at her heart as she let him sit in the chair, taking a seat across from him.

__

What happened to you?

"Concern? My, **cough** that is a strange change from you." Seeing her frown he chuckled inwardly. "A little run in with a disgruntle fan. Seems I stole his girlfriend's heart. I'd say he'd already lost it before I came along, from the way she yelled at him afterwards." Having leaned back and wincing less he sighed.

"So, what brings you here? I would have thought that after our last encounter you never wished to see me again. What changed your mind, I wonder." His voice seemed so filled with arrogance that she wanted to leave again. Yet there was truly a sense of curiosity coming from him.

Knowing it would have been a complete waste of time to have come here at all and leave angry again, Sarah sighed, drawing in her strength.

__

I believe you know something about me that I don't. Am I right? She raised an eyebrow at his silence and the feeling of mild surprise that escaped him. Other then that, she still could not get past the strange barrier in his mind.

He said nothing for a time, his mouth a thin line. Then he spoke his voice very quiet. "I see. Well, you are very different indeed, as I said before."

__

I don't mean about what you said at the concert. I'm not just some other fan and that's not why you were staring at me during your songs…

"Well most girls do believe that, now don't they?"

__

Nor is it the reason I hear them in my dreams.

He laughed, "Dreaming of me, are we? I'm honored."

Her face grew upset again as her eyes narrowed. _You really _are _just another_ _arrogant, self absorbed, egotistical…_

"Now, now, don't go flattering me."

With that, Sarah growled in frustration and promptly rose to leave. With a grunt of pain, he leaned forward to grasp her arm.

"Wait, I'm sorry. It's… it's just how I am. Try to understand, it's what I live."

With curiosity sparked in her she looked at him, her face still unchanged.

__

You'll explain yourself then? Maybe try to be the 'lovely charmer' those people out there think you are? 

With a crooked grin, he nodded, releasing her arm as she sat down again.

Leaning back again he stared at the ceiling for a moment before returning his gaze to her. With a sharp gasp, she felt his eyes penetrate her own, felt as if someone were tickling her mind. Then like a dagger it drove into her mind till she felt her head snap back, her eyes going blurry and unfocused as the world spun. Still she felt in her mind's eye that his eyes never left contact with hers, burning with some hidden agenda.

Feeling weak she could feel herself falling, someone's arms holding her and a voice off in the distance.

"Forgive me. It's the only way."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

She felt lightheaded and yet very clear about her surroundings. _The Escher Room!_

"You wish to know me. To understand me, correct?"

She turned to the voice and saw him stand not far from her near a stairway. She herself stood near the edge of a large gap leading no where… _and everywhere _once again.

"My dream," she murmured, realizing she must be asleep again for her to have her voice here. "How is it possible?"

He glanced around his surroundings with little surprise, his mask once again glittering, "This place? I know it well. Don't you?"

She blinked in surprise even as his clothes changed to that of the partner she once danced with.

"You, it can't be. You're the one from my dream, the one who always appeared in this place and yet another."

"You mean this place?" The voice came from behind as she turned to find herself dancing in his arms again in the room of white lace and pearls.

"But how?"

He grinned, "You do ask a lot of questions. Why not enjoy my company? You do appear to have evaded my company as of late."

Her eyes were glassy, a feeling of weariness coming over her even as they danced to a familiar tune. Her voice was so tired, trying to speak, "I don't… understand." Her head was beginning to loll, her eyes growing heavy.

He smiled as they danced, "You will. Sooner then you think."

Blinking suddenly, she found herself on a hillside, the air around her whistling as it blew.

__

"Turn back, Sarah. Turn back before it's too late."

Sarah turned suddenly to her left. Some distance away she spotted two others standing before each other in some sort of confrontation. She couldn't make out their faces yet their voices carried on the wind. This whole thing felt like a haze to her and she tried to sense their feelings. The man seemed to be laughing inside and yet with his words it almost sounded as if he were… pleading somehow.

__

"I can't. Don't you understand that I can't."

The girl, she was concerned, worried even. Something had happened but Sarah could not read her thoughts, neither could she of the man. Her head began to hurt even as she touched her forehead. These… events seemed oddly… familiar. And yet with each feeling her head began to hurt even more.

__

"What a pity."

"It doesn't look that far." The girl was looking over a labyrinth stretched before her.

"It's further than you think. Time is short." Even as the man spoke from behind the girl, Sarah could feel her own shivers on her neck as if she too had someone behind her, speaking softly.

The man walked back and pointed to something hanging in a tree.

__

"You have thirteen hours in which to solve the Labyrinth before your…" and here the words grew faint for the man began to fade. Sarah could only blink, as he was suddenly not there.

__

"Such a pity." The words seemed to waft around her before being blown away like leaves on the wind. She watched as the girl began to walk toward the labyrinth even as the scene before her faded away.

Sarah turned around, looking for something but saw nothing but darkness. Then a light grew even as she walked forward.

__

"I must get to the castle at the center of the Labyrinth. Do you know the way?"

Sarah jumped. The voice came from all around but what startled her most was it sounded like one she'd heard. A voice that did not often speak and only a little when it happened.

__

Her own!

"The way forward is sometimes the way back."

This voice she didn't recognize, or at least, didn't remember. But the words sounded like a bell in her mind.

"The way back." She whispered to herself. The words made sense if only a little. Back. Might that mean her past? The memories she'd forgotten? Could the only way she could move forward in life was to find out what happened in her past?

__

"How do I get to the castle in the center of the Labyrinth?"

Again Sarah's head began to ache like something wanting to be free of her. What was this labyrinth she kept hearing? And in her own voice? Only it sounded different; determined, spirited even frustrated. Yet it was strong and full of courage. Something Sarah had never heard when she'd heard in her own voice when she had spoken. 

__

"And you, Sarah. How are you enjoying my Labyrinth?"

That voice! Sarah felt her throat tighten, like one about to speak. She felt the words spill out automatically though she saw no one.

"It's a piece of cake."

Somehow she felt this was the wrong answer, somewhere it seemed it would end up a bad decision. Laughter began to sound all around her and she felt the darkness shake, nearly sending her falling. The laughter began to change from one of arrogant mirth to one of evil intent. Fear began to creep along her. The laughter did not sound the same as before. It changed, darker tones, possibly from another.

Like glass the darkness shattered around her and she was falling, light spinning around her, wind whipping at her like a twister. She could hear screams and realized in terror they were her own but she had no control.

She pleaded for help even as the dark laughter was covered by the fury of the wind. Even in this chaos, something appeared before her. An opening perhaps? With all her strength she pushed towards it and suddenly felt jolt, like landing on her feet hard.

This place was very quiet, large broken stone floating around her. Only a few yards from her stood the he that had been her dance partner. He was dressed in white, his face completely covered by a mask now instead of the half one, it two an ivory white. For some reason she felt an adrenaline rush run through, like getting ready for a big race.

__

"Sarah, beware."

Sarah blinked, "What? What do you mean?"

__

"I have been generous up until now, but I can be cruel."

"What are you talking about?" But then she heard a voice from behind and realized he was speaking to someone behind her.

__

"Generous! What have you done that's generous?"

Sarah spun and went pale. It was her! She looked back at the man who was walking towards her. With a gasp he walked right through her and continued to the other Sarah. The both of them sparred back and forth and she could feel that the tension was thick enough to slice a blade through.

For a moment she felt once again a pleading from him, though her alter-self seemed not to care. She was trying to remember something. And something in Sarah pleaded as well for her not to follow through with the actions. The other Sarah looked up at the man with pleading eyes and Sarah felt her own eyes well up for no reason.

The girl was speaking and Sarah began to plead in her heart.

"No! No, do not say the words! You don't know what you've done!"

Sarah spun and saw him, on his knees watching the scene from up about on a stair. His hands were fists as he shouted his eyes filled with grief and desolation. Her heart pleaded with him even though Sarah couldn't understand why.

Turning back she found they were gone and the world was collapsing again. A single cried pierced the air as Sarah felt her mind grow weary again. The last she saw was her face, that other Sarah, with a look of victory even as Sarah herself felt a great loss.

Sarah blinked, once again finding herself dancing in her partner's arms. His eyes were fixed on her unblinking.

"What happened?"

It is not what happened but what would have happened. That same girl, she wished to be victorious, to conquer her foe. But secretly she did not. What _did _happen was her choice. She chose to forget, to not speak the words that were within seconds of being spoken. She changed her destiny."

Sarah sighed in relief, though she knew not why. She glanced up at him, "But then, why did you show me this vision? Why this alter ending?"

His voice was heavy, with grief perhaps? He did not look at her as he spoke again.

"Because they lost regardless of her actions. Something else happened and they were forever separated."

"How sad. But… she was me. Why do you put my face on her? Was it truly me?"

He looked at her again, unblinking. "You decide."

"You know something of my past. You know what caused my amnesia, don't you? Answer me!"

Quietly, he spun her around the room amidst the laughter and music, and said nothing. Instead, he began to sing.

__

"How you've turned my world you precious thing

You starve and near exhaust me

Everything I've done, I've done for you

I move the stars for no one"

"Please, tell me what you know! Why won't you answer me?"

__

"You've run so long

You've run so far

Your eyes can be so cruel"

He suddenly released one hand, sending her spinning as he held her other hand, his mouth hard.

__

"Just as I can be so cruel"

Suddenly she was spinning faster and faster, the dress being ripped as everything went wild.

__

"Though I do believe in you"

She could see someone reaching out, holding tightly to her hand even as they spun wildly in some strange vortex, the wind pulling at her from all sides. They were calling her name and she was calling something as well though the fierce mistrial snatched every word from them. Even so, she could hear the music in her mind.

__

"Yes, I do

Live without your sunlight

Love without your heartbeat

I…I can't live within you"

She saw with despair his look of dread even as their hands grew apart. He was saying something to her, their hands glowing briefly even as he mouthed _I love you_ and his hands let go.

Her voice wretched from her body, screams of sorrow and disbelief as she tried to find him again. But her mind was shutting down, everything growing dark as she once again felt she was falling, faster and faster until the world went dark.

__

I did it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

"Forgive me. It was the only way."

Sarah felt herself slowly coming out of something like a long swim in deep waters. Light was in her eyes even as she blinked and touched her head briefly. Finding her voice gone again she slowly sat up and glanced forward.

'Illusion' was rubbing his temple, even as he looked to her. Sweat was present on his forehead. Whatever he'd done, it seemed to have taken a lot out of him.

__

You…you did that?

With a forced grin, he nodded. "A little talent of mine. What I've done is shown you what I know. This is what knowledge I hold. That girl you saw, it is the face that haunts my dreams every night. Incidentally, your face. You understand now why I sought you out. I believed you knew something that would help me; that you were somehow a very important part of my past. I cannot explain everything to you for it would only make you disbelieve."

He leaned forward, looking at her carefully through the masks narrow eyes. "I don't know everything but I do know this. You most likely are the one I seek. You are my destiny."

Sarah stood up, backing away suddenly.

__

Whoa, hold on a minute buster. Don't think for one minute that I'm going to fall for such a story. It's too unbelievable. No, I can't believe it. She was shaking her head even as she grew upset.

__

No, you're lying. You've been toying with me again.

He risen and come toward her, even as he winced at his pain, "No, I'm telling you the truth." His grin grew sly even by instinct, "Does this look like the face that would lie?"

__

How would I know, you hide behind that mask like some kind of criminal. I've heard stories about people like you. What are you, some phantom criminal, hiding out in the open? All twisted inside?

He actually chuckled before he grew suddenly very serious. "If that is your answer perhaps I should remove it." Even as he reached for the mask, something slammed into the back of Sarah's mind, even as the door to the dressing room opened and a technician peeked in.

Illusion glanced to the man even as Sarah made a dash. She felt something was drawing her leave, even when her curiosity was flaring all around her. Even so, something was drawing her outside, away from him even as he called her name.

Giving off an irate breath, he turned on the technician who went meek.

"Uh, sorry sir. J-just letting you know lunch was ready out here."

With an annoyed wave of his hand, he answered, "Fine. Just leave me now."

The technician left quickly as he closed the door behind him. Illusion sat down, a sigh escaping, "What have I done now? I doubt she'll ever come back now."

"Don'ts be so tough on yourself. I don't see why she had to run off like that. But I's suspect it wuz not natural. She looked like a sceared deer." The voice came from the next room, unseen and rather scratchy.

"I don't know. I was sure she was the one. I wish I could have helped her more. Damn, I wish I knew what it was that caused this confounded amnesia in the first place!"

The voice was closer though only a small shadow stood near the doorway.

"Yourz or 'ers?"

"Mine." He said quietly, "I already know what caused hers, or rather _whom._"

"'Whom', sir? 'ow could you tell?"

"I felt it as I gave her that vision. It hit me so hard I was nearly winded though she didn't feel it." His voice seemed disturbed by this knowledge as the voice came a little closer.

"Who'z work done it then?"

His voice was quiet yet even.

"Mine."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

I did it.

Sarah didn't stop till she stood outside the concert hall, taking in breaths and trying so hard to understand what had just happened. And what had brought her running out here.

"I did."

Sarah looked up sharply and there stood slim brunette woman with glasses and a black business suit. For some reason Sarah felt she'd met her before but shook it off as déjà vu. 

__

Who are you? And what do you mean, 'you did'.

The lady smiled as she approached Sarah, with a wave of her hand, "My little secret. A gift given me, for just such an occasion. I've come to help you."

__

Help me? She smirked, even ignoring the obvious fact that this woman seem none to alarmed that Sarah did not speak and that she could even hear her. _I doubt there's anything you can do. Good bye._

Sarah walked past the woman even as she turned toward Sarah as she passed.

"Your past. You want to know, don't you? Why you've forgotten? _Who's _to blame?"

Sarah turned sharply, a look of surprise. _How… What do you mean 'who'? I don't even know you._

"Ahh," she woman chuckled as she slowly walked forward, the click of her heels sounding in the strangely quiet street, "I know much about you, _Sarah Williams._ You yourself know deep down inside what caused your pain, your amnesia. Everyone does eventually. I can just help you remember that much quicker. I do have my ways." She began to casually glance over her fingernails, as if waiting for an answer.

Sarah was thoughtful. The professor was helping her though and…

The woman suddenly laughed rather harshly, "That old man? If you stay with him, you'll never remember. Why do you think he takes his time with your training? He could show you the highest potential for your powers yet instead he holds you back. He keeps things from you, doesn't he? And now even the others fear you, am I right?"

Sarah was pale. This woman was reading her very fears. And all of what she said rang true. It was what she'd been thinking about, deep inside. Something she wouldn't even tell Trevor.

Eyeing the woman carefully as she walked slowly to the side, she swallowed.

__

Why should I trust you? How do I know you won't do the same?

The woman grinned, her eyes flashing, "Come with me and I'll show you why. That power that surges through you it is the same. We are blood sisters, you and I. We are both mutants, outcasts even among our own. I only wish to help you grow in the right direction. And…" her eyes flashed a deep gold and her appearance was beginning to shift even she raised her hand, a strange claw marking glowing from a pendant in her palm.

Sarah's eyes suddenly clouded over in a milky haze even as her chest seemed to burn. Her vision felt sharp as the woman before her was suddenly blue, wearing a white outfit, her hair a fiery red.

Sarah suddenly felt weak and collapsed, oblivious to world around her. The woman walked up to her, a grin growing on her lips.

"…To help pay back those who have _wronged_ you. Now who can pass up a bargain like that?" She laughed as the two of them vanished from the street. 

Even as they were gone, one thing was left behind on the concert hall's steps.

Sarah's purse… and an owl's feather.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Any comments, questions, suggestion, yell to me! LOL R&R please!

__

'Please, leave a contribution in the little box.'

__


	15. Chapter Fourteen

****

Chapter Fourteen

"No, I will never leave your side again." 

"I need to go alone. I will return, I swear it."

Drip.

'I swore once I would never leave you, that I would protect you and I failed. I will not leave you again, not now, not ever." 

Drip.

__

"Sarah, I tell you now, I have loved you more then life itself and have lived in the knowledge that I failed you. I will not let that happen again."

Drip.

__

"I've missed you."

Pain.

__

"So have I."

"I'll never leave."

Painful tears.

__

"Never."

A sudden coolness washed over her as Sarah jerked awake, finding tears on her cheeks and cold dark surroundings, the faint sound of dripping water somewhere in the darkness. Bringing a hand to her cheek, she wiped the tears away, only to find more falling and a terrible ache filling her heart. Without thought, she cupped her face in her hands and wept silent tears.

__

This pain. It grew more each day, with each dream. 

After a while, she finally looked at her surroundings. It was hard to see in the dark but from some dim light coming in somewhere, it looked like a… bedroom?

Blinking, Sarah rose from what seemed like a large bed and walked around. The dripping came from a smaller room that proved to be a bathroom. (AN: hehe had you thinking dungeon, didn't I?)

The room itself was large, like one in a small manor and the light came in through a small crack in large curtains. Running to the source, she flung open the curtains and found barred pains, the light coming from the rising moon. Night, she'd only left the school that morning. How long had she been here? Would the others be worried, maybe looking for her?

"I thought you believed they feared you now? Why ever would they be looking then?"

Sarah spun around, finding a red hared… blue woman? Wearing a white outfit of sorts, with golden eyes. Her grin was less then friendly.

__

Who are you? Why have you brought me here? What is this place?

"So many questions. I thought we'd be able to trust one another. Seeing as I save you from those so called friends of yours, I'd have thought you'd be grateful."

__

I'd be more grateful if you left me alone.

"Um, no. Sorry, can't do that. But I'll tell you what I _can _do. Let's take a walk through your mind, shall we? By the way, nice little mad house you have there. I don't suppose you could explain that little maze obsession thing, could you?"

Sarah was between feeling shocked and upset, but submitted to her own feelings of confusion. _No, they've never made sense. But how would you know about this? You don't strike me as a telepath. I don't feel it there._

"Mmmm, no, I don't suppose you would. Normally, no, I don't hold the ability. Let's just call it special circumstance. But you yourself don't strike me the same. Too many variables. Definitely signs of an empath, if nothing else. But still very strange. Tell me, when were you aware of your mutant abilities?"

Sarah frowned, turning away. _I don't see how that's any of your business. Now, why am I here?_

"I really don't see how I should have to repeat myself. But if you want to be difficult about it, fine. I'll play along." It almost seemed like her body shifted and suddenly someone else stood before Sarah, causing her to gasp. _Karen!_

The woman smirked, her arms crossed, even sounding like Karen. "I don't suppose you'd tell _me _anything, would you dear? You know, we are so close and all. I do try but you keep pushing me away. I'm just never good enough for you, am I?"

Sarah swallowed, turning away, refusing to believe this was Karen, even if it seemed so real. It was too uncanny, even for her.

"Come on, Sarah, I'm father. You've got to speak to me one of these days. Stop holding it all in and acting like a child."

Sarah swallowed hard, refusing to see the false form of her father. How did this – _person _– do this? It was nothing liked she'd seen before.

"Sarah, why won't you talk to me?" Sarah blinked and turned seeing the one person she'd grown to like after she'd come out of the hospital, the one she would even call her brother though she remembered nothing else. He was so important to her, though she may not understand why.

His sweet smile and tousled blond hair. He grinned, "You trust me, don't you Sarah? I've always known you were special. Couldn't you do a little trick for me? Just once, please? I promise I won't tell."

Sarah could only stare sadly, shaking her head slowly. _Toby…_ But when she looked up again, another stood before her, one she'd only seen in pictures she'd found in her room on her return from the hospital. This person was very, _very _important, she felt it. Her smile was serene, her face perfect, her soft brown curls and for some reason Sarah felt tears well up.

"Hello Sarah. You know who I am, don't you? You've known all along. Why do you fight this? Your ability, it is a gift from me. I gave it to you when you were born. It apart of me as it will always be in you. We're connected, forever. Don't deny it and hide it. Let it breathe. You know you have to."

Sarah turned away again, brushing away her tears and trying to get away but the window was still there, bars and all.

__

No. You are an illusion. You can't be real.

"Shhh, darling it's all right. You're safe here. Just trust me."

Sarah could feel the woman's hands touch her shoulder but she moved away, backing away. _No, I don't believe it._

For a moment the woman's face was hurt, but then she smirked, returning to her original form. "Well then, if you're going to be that way, let's bring out the big guns, shall we?"

Sarah suddenly felt a piercing in the back of her head and jerked back, suddenly staring upward, the world spinning. After a moment or two, she reached out for balance, catching something soft. Blinking she couldn't see the room anymore, but instead just dim light… and a shirt on which she was gripping. Pulling herself up, she came face to face with another.

__

Trevor! How did you…

He just stared at her, no emotion. Sarah didn't know what to really think. Was it possible what she'd seen before had just been a dream and she was now waking up, safe and sound back at the mansion? Trevor made no sign of saying anything to her. Only stared, his eyes cold.

__

Trevor, what happened? Won't you tell me? I thought… I don't know what I thought. I didn't know it was you. But you're all right now, right?

He stepped away from her, his look almost dark, his eyes colder still.

"You never really wanted our help, did you Sarah?" Sarah turned to see Jean standing near her, her eyes equally cold. "What good were we to you? It's obvious you've wanted to be alone from the beginning."

"But then you've proven it to us time and again, haven't you?" At her other side Scott and then Kitty. "Even tried to get me in trouble. Didn't like seeing others around you happy."

"Always dismal, never wanting to _really_ hang with us." Kitty mouthed in contempt.

"We're just freaks to you. And you want nothing to do with, do you? You said so yourself." Kurt and Spyke (AN: Does anyone know if Spyke has another name on the show? Let me know thanks!) appeared behind her.

"Can't accept it yourself, can you? So you blame us and keep to yourself."

"Man," Rogue popped out of no where, "Even I wasn't so cold."

"Sarah."

Sarah turned and saw Professor Xavier before her with Ororo and she felt hope. _Professor!_

"Sarah, I've completed my diagnoses of you and my conclusion is this. You have no hope."

She could feel her heart wrenching at these words, so cold and dropped like a careless needle.

"But then you knew that, Sarah."

"You've always known nothing would save you. Why did you try?"

"You wanted us to believe you? That you were with us, that you trusted us?" Jean asked incredulously. 

"That's a joke. We couldn't get near enough, not with all her quills."

"Face it, she doesn't need us so why do we need her?" 

Her mind was spinning. It had to be a lie yet her mind rang true. These thoughts had crossed her mind but how could they know.

"I was a joke, wasn't I?" Sarah couldn't face him, his words as sharp as blades and as cold as ice. Her eyes were welling.

__

No. Her throat choke, trying desperately to say in words.

"I opened my mind and you shoved me away. I tried to embrace you and lashed at me with thorns. I offered my friendship and you tossed it like a disease."

Her eyes filled and she choked in silent sobs.

"Typical. All the signs she blinded herself with lies." Rogue commented to Kitty who nodded.

"I mean, we all saw it. It have to take a very blind _and _deaf person not to see it."

"But for an apparent _empath _not to _feel_ it?" Jean shook her head.

"Pretty sad, " Scott agreed, "But then I guess loners like it that way."

"Just pretend it wasn't there." Kurt laughed, "Maybe it'll go away."

"Maybe _she'll _go away." Spyke smirked.

"Think she's got the hint yet."

Sarah stared in confusion, utterly unknown to what they spoke of.

__

What? What signs? What are you talking about?

"Ha! We have a winner! Let's show her what's she won, folks!" Kurt chortled.

Grinning, they stepped away, vanishing into the dark and leaving only Trevor. Sarah blinked at her tears, confused even as he glared.

__

Trevor? What do they mean?

He turned his face away. "If you don't know, then I don't have to explain. Why should I put myself on the line again."

__

Aren't we friends? Family even?

He gave a grunt of disgust. "Yeah, whatever." He looked her in the eye. "I don't know what I ever saw in you." Just like that he turned and walked away.

All Sarah heard as he vanished was his voice fading. 

"Good bye, Sarah."

For a few moments, she was still, then fell to her knees in tears. What had she done? Of coarse, she had been distant. It was all her fault, her mind did not deny it. And now she was truly alone.

"Now doesn't that feel better? Getting rid of all that tension, the pretense that you actually wanted to be close to these people is gone. Don't you feel relieved?"

Sarah looked up at the same woman of before, her heart still angry at her previous attempts. But instead of the self-satisfaction of what she'd shown Sarah, she knelt before her, her face understanding.

"I know how it feels to be alone and I know how to deal with it. Let me help you the way I learned. I promise you it will be more rewarding than you can possibly imagine."

Sarah was thoughtful, even as she wiped her eyes. She glanced up, seeing the woman's outstretched hands, like a sign of friendship… or maybe partnership?

She smiled, "We'll right the wrong done to you. And you will finally be able to release the power you've so desired. And it will be wonderful."

Sarah looked down a moment even as the woman spoke softly, almost like a tempting whisper.

"Join me. Join _Mystique!_ Imagine what we can accomplish together."

With a sudden grim smirk, Sarah looked up, taking Mystique hand, a sudden glow and crackle emanating from that hold. It almost seemed a change took over Sarah, her hair growing darker, black and her eyes a full rich brown, making it hard to differentiate from her black pupils. Her skin even paler and her lips a blood red. Her grin widened even as her lips formed words like a hiss.

"Yes. I can already _see _it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Trevor was a frustrated mess and it was making Ororo more frustrated still.

"Trevor, if you don't stay in bed you'll only slow the healing."

"I don't need to be here, Ororo. I need to be out there. I can't lie here and do nothing!"

She gave a restrained sigh, eyeing him dangerously, "I believe the others will manage fine without you."

"But," his face growing angry, even as he was wincing with restrained pain, "You don't understand!"

"I understand perfectly," Ororo gave a steely stare, even causing Trevor to pause, "But you'll be no good in your current condition. The best thing you can do for now is stay still and heal. The sooner you do that, the sooner you can leave."

He was quiet, even somber as he looked away, a disgruntle sigh emanating. "Fine."

"Good." At that Ororo continued her work near his bedside as he stared off grumpily. With a cautious look, he turned back to her.

"I don't suppose you could update me, could you?"

She glanced his way, even looking sympathetic. "Before I came to check up on you, the others discovered Sarah had gone. I don't know where but the professor has been using Cerebro to try and track her. Only problem is she not emitting any of her powers so it's making it difficult. It's possible she's run away, probably because of yesterday."

Trevor groaned, "This is all my fault. I shouldn't have pushed her. I was feeling upset but I didn't needed to use it on her."

"If it helps, Scott and Jean have a lead their checking on."

He glanced at her in curiosity, "You mean they made up?"

Ororo shrugged, "I tend to mind my own business around those two. You should too."

This caused him to turn a bit red. "I suppose I needed have said anything. I guess, maybe I was, well, a little…"

"Jealous?" she suggested, causing him to flinch, "Don't bother hiding it, Trevor. It's pretty obvious. I know you really care about Sarah. So, why don't you tell her?"

"I don't know. Well, maybe I do. It's complicated, that all."

"Sorry if I find that hard to believe."

He glared at her from the corner of his eye, "You wouldn't understand."

She smirked if but a little, folding her arms, "No, I don't suppose I do. But why should I care? None of my business, right?"

He didn't answer that, as she walked away, only stared in front of him. He did care, cared very much. And it angered him to be trapped here like an invalid. But try and take off would only bring the _storm _out of Ororo.

Something quite suddenly caught his eye from beside him. Something poked out from under his bed, the side Ororo had not stood. Looking under he pulled out a long jacket. Curious he turned it over.

It was a bit damp, as if ridden through wet air. But why was it under his bed and how did it get there?

Dropping it again, he lay back, deciding once and for all he had to rest or Ororo would give him no peace and it was true, the sooner he was well, the sooner he could be out helping the others. He'd found Sarah once, he could do it again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I fear trouble has arisen, noble Hoggle." Felara appeared suddenly, walking as if she'd just strolled in through a door, rather then out of thin air, and up to the large mirror hanging in the great hall.

Hoggle jumped at her voice, turning sharply, "I'd wish you'd 'ad more consideration, Lady Felara. My's heart can't take much more." 

She waved it off even as she touched the glass and it rippled. 

"Take a look for yourself," Hoggle glanced at the mirror and saw nothing but rippling darkness.

"I see's nothing."

"Exactly." Felara turned away, a worried expression on her face, "Sarah has disappeared and I fear a darkness has entered her mind. I sought her out, this is all I could find. Hoggle, I believe she's in danger."

"Then we's got to do something! You's not expecting I be sitting 'round and do not'ing, do's you?"

She gave a sigh, "I know, but still, we can not interfere. The old law…"

"Ta 'ell wit' the old law! What good its being 'ere? Nothing in my mind. Let me take c're of it."

Shaking her head, she looked sadly at the mirror, "No, if I should do so, I could rip the fabric of time itself. The price is too great. Already your own charge has grown restless. He must be careful. A test is coming and both must be ready."

"Please, can't you tell what it might be?"

Felara's face became overcome with a sudden calmness, like one growing distant, even as she spoke.

__

The challenge be great

Be it life's fate

But know this if not

The memory thus sought

Hoggle only grew more confused, "These blasted riddles won't 'elp!"

__

For one so yet dear

Must thee feel great fear

To save such from vice

Doth demand sacrifice

At this last word Felara blinked, sitting down quickly and feeling weak. Hoggle was aghast, even pale.

"W-watcha mean? Sacrifice? I don'ts like the sound of that."

Felara shook her head, "I can't explain what they mean," she said tiredly, " These things only come now and then. And should I explain, all would be lost."

Hoggle could only stomp a foot in frustration and walk away, sitting near the window, being silent for a while.

"Underground can't last too long wit'out its King. If something doesn't change soon…"

She took his meaning, "I know. And Hoggle, I do care. But there are things here that not even you can help with. Something else will be expected of our charges and we have to be ready."

He could only nod, but his look was worry none the less as he looked out over the saddening land of Labyrinth.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Hey all, I know, forever is taking forever! Hehe, funny, aren't I? **ducks flying debris** Okay, point taken. Well, working full time, getting ready for my sister's wedding. Yep that's right. My little sister is getting married!! I'm siked, I think. Now, here's a little question, something my mom wanted me to try. My sis and her fiancé are just starting out and are a little low on doe. My mom suggested I try fundraising for them on my web page. But since I rarely visit it, and I'm more here anyhow, I thought I'd ask you guys. Even 5$ is great. Maybe it might even get me to write sooner for you or perhaps give free previews. 

****

More flying objects, duck flies by Okay, so I should be writing sooner anyway. Well, if you guys feel you'd like to help out, that's awesome, but no worries if you can't. Just thought I'd try her suggestion. And hey if you do, just email me and I'll let you know what to do. If you hadn't seen it in my profile, it's also _adnama@telusplanet.net_. So anywho, have yourselves a great weekend. Cha!

__

*~FaerieStar~* 

__ __


End file.
